


The Cat Is In The Bag

by MinnieTex



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Animagus Harry Potter, Auror Harry Potter, Cat Harry Potter, Depression, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Healer Draco Malfoy, M/M, Oblivious Draco Malfoy, POV Draco Malfoy, Pianist Draco Malfoy, Possessive Harry, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-10-13 12:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 49,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieTex/pseuds/MinnieTex
Summary: He was glad his mother had left him alone because him talking to a cat might push her to start strongly suggesting that he visit a mind healer again. Shrugging his shoulders Draco decided to embrace the madness. There were worse things than attributing human emotions and behaviors to random black alley cats.





	1. Walk

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm back! I know this is probably a well used and cliche prompt but I happen to love cliche and I want to put my own spin on my favorite tropes. Every chapter will be themed and titled by a piano piece, this chapter is 'Walk' by Ludovico Einaudi. I hope you like the story!

‘Oh, it’s you,’ said Ron, looking at Malfoy as if he were something unpleasant…

-Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (Chapter 4)

Draco Malfoy was in a bad mood. Slugging through the puddles of Diagon Alley, his scowl made a witch and her daughter cross to the other side as far as they could get from him as he passed by. Well in all reality they would have done the same if it was a sunny day and he was smiling because after seven years he was still considered something of a social pariah. The wizarding world was unforgiving and brittle towards those who used to be death eaters. Well to any Slytherin actually he pondered as he thought of Gregory and Millicent’s issues with wizarding society.

He wouldn’t even be here if he didn’t need Chizpurfle fangs for his newest healing experiment and no establishment would owl them to him so here he was braving shopkeepers and spit. He hated coming to Diagon Alley, the way people looked at him made it hard to get through the day. He knew that he deserved it but after seven years it started to wear on his mind in ways he hadn’t anticipated.

He looked up when he heard the buzz of a large crowd and sure enough it was his luck that something was happening on this rainy terrible morning. The large crowd encompassed the entire alley and witches and wizards alike craned their necks and stood on their toes to try and get a better view of something. Even being taller than most, the crowd was so thick that he had no hope of seeing past, let alone getting through the crowd. He was tempted to cancel his umbrella charm and let the rain soak him through so dire was his mood but before he could turn around and find the nearest apparation point he was spotted by a younger wizard he didn’t even recognize. He couldn’t even hold in a sigh as recognition widened the wizard’s eyes and before he could blink a finger was pointed at him.

“Aurors over here! It’s a Death Eater! He must be who you’re looking for, quick!”

Suddenly the crowd parted as the five red cloaked Aurors ran towards him. Taking his wand from his forearm holster Draco placed it at his feet on the ground before raising his hands in the air in a universal ‘I am not going to attack’ gesture. Looking down he had resigned himself to a long day of Veritaserum interrogations and ‘accidental’ physical assaults before a familiar voice spoke.

“Oh Malfoy, it’s alright mates, put down your wands he’s harmless.”

Draco could honestly say he was never so relieved to hear Ronald Weasley’s voice in his life. Looking up and meeting his gaze he nodded his thanks as he took his wand from Weasley’s hand who had picked it up for him. Weasley had been there for one of the many times he had been dragged into the Department of Magical Law Enforcement’s (DMLE) interrogation rooms. After five hours under Veritaserum he had begun to get delirious to the frustration of his interrogators and one of them, not liking his truthful answers, had stood up to try a more physical method of interrogation when Potter had suddenly stormed in, all righteous fury and power pouring from his eyes and wand as he subdued his own colleagues.

Weasley had been close behind him preventing anyone from interfering as Potter had ranted about ‘proper procedure’, ‘false interrogations’, and ‘prejudice is how to start another war, etc.’ Honestly he had been so in awe of Potter sticking up for him that he had missed most of the drama unfolding. He was released shortly afterwards with a personal apology from Potter which shocked him so bad that the entire time he had been looking behind himself for the person Potter was surly talking to that wasn’t named Draco Malfoy. That incident had been three months ago and shockingly he hadn’t been brought back in since; which was the longest he had gone since his release from Azkaban six years ago.

As Weasley walked away with the rest of the Aurors he wondered where Potter was briefly before striding away quickly. No need to let a mob decide that Weasley was confounded and Draco needed to be subdued anyway. He sadly knew that was a possibility from experience as well, one of the many reasons crowds now made him extremely nervous. He still held his head high but no sneer twisted his nose or lips. Instead he now let a blank mask cover his face that even his mother had trouble reading when they were in public. Indifference was the only armor he had at his disposal, if he smiled people got angry because he didn’t deserve happiness, and if he scowled people feared that he was going to torture them and summoned the aurors. A complete lack of emotion was the only way to safely navigate any sort of public appearance and after countless meditations and mind clearing exercises in his one year sentence in Azkaban, he had perfected his facial mask. If he could hold fury and despair inside when they came to his cell in the night to literally kick him over and over again while he was down, then he could hold disdain and contempt inside while some shopkeeper spit on him after refusing to service him.

Finally he reached a thankfully empty small side alley with an apparation spot. Before he could turn a frantic hiss and scrambling made him pause. Turning towards the commotion he took in the scene quickly; a black cat was backed against the brick corner of the alley and two mangy looking crups had it pinned down. Drawing his wand Draco sent two tickling jinks at the crups who yelped and ran past him out of the alley like he had whipped them instead of tickled them. Cautiously he approached the cat that had collapsed onto the ground, fight leaving it as the danger left. A small puddle of blood was underneath its head and as he drew nearer he noticed one of the eyes was already abnormally swollen and oozing blood.

He vaguely noticed other small lacerations and cuts covering its black fur but he knew that the eye needed immediate attention. Without a care for himself or his dress robes he picked up the cat and held it carefully to his chest relieved when it blearily opened one shockingly green eye only to close it once it determined he wasn’t a threat. Forming a cradle with his arms he walked over to the apparation spot and spun quickly taking his new charge along.

~HPHPHPHP~

“Draco, what in Merlin’s name? What is in your hands? You smell like vomit and goodness is that blood?”

“Not now mother, I’ll explain in a bit.”

He rushed through the manor towards what he liked to refer to as his ‘lab’. It used to be the darkest room in the manor; the room that he had refused to identify Potter in, the room that Aunt Bella had tortured Granger in, the room The Dark Lord had tortured him in for letting the trio get away with the prisoners, the room anyone would think he never wanted to be in ever again. His mother had thought he was mad when he came back from Azkaban and immediately began to strip it down, but he had known it was where he needed to start changing. To blast away his past and begin anew; to find a little good and light to cover all the bad and darkness that had permeated his life.

He didn’t acknowledge his mother trailing behind him as he opened the large doors to reveal his personal domain. He had demolished the dungeon first and sealed the entrance over. The walls of the room were now a golden crème color with red trim that matched the drapes curtaining the windows. The floor was pure marble with streaks of real gold melted and swirling abstract designs into the gaps the marble had left when placed. The chandeliers had been replaced with new ones made from gold he had custom ordered from France. Golden lions held each candle aloft that were always burning with a magical golden flame.

He knew his mother thought that his stint in Azkaban on top of Lucius receiving the dementor’s kiss had driven him a little barmy because of his decorative decisions but he didn’t contradict her. He might be a little bit mad after all; he had no one else around him enough to dispute it. As she came through the doors behind him he knew she must be immensely curious, she barely tolerated the Gryffindor influenced room but tolerate it she did because although the theme might repulse her, it was still very elegant and stylish.

The beautiful room was filled with an assortment of things. Stylish crème colored cabinets were dotted around filled with things ranging from potion ingredients to sneakoscopes. Sleek long golden tables with marble tops were lined down the center. Some tables were empty, some hosted bubbling cauldrons, and one was covered in what appeared to be numerous plants. Bookshelves seemed randomly located among the questionable chaos stocked full and overflowing with stacks of books littering some of the tables around them. The most random thing of all was a beautiful baby grand piano situated in the far corner almost alone with nothing else within ten meters of it.

Draco made his way over to a small marble table next to a cabinet that contained a wide variety of medical supplies and potions visible through its glass doors. He waived his wand summoning a red plush blanket that came flying towards him from somewhere in the lab. Setting down his wand he used the hand not cradling the cat to fluff the blanket and make a sort of nest before setting the cat down in the middle. It hadn’t opened the seemingly uninjured left eye since it had vomited violently all over him immediately after he had apparated. Its right eye on the other hand was crusted over with dried blood and up close seemed so swollen he was afraid it might pop out when he vanished the dried blood.

“Oh dear, not another charity case Draco, don’t you have enough on your plate already?”

Ignoring his mother he raised his wand mumbling spells quickly so that the minor cuts and lacerations began healing and closing after he cleaned them. He turned his focus to the wounded right eye noticing the left one was now open and a green gaze was watching him intently. So far the animal was lying still letting him proceed with treatment so he left it alert for the moment, if it showed signs of trying to move he would cast a minor stunning spell to prevent movement. Swishing his wand he vanished the dried blood and the eye immediately began to ooze more, ignoring his mother’s pointed sniffs behind him he reached out and held the eye open to better see the damage.

The cat flexed its claws in pain but stayed still as he moved its head side to side to get a better view. It was a nasty wound, a deep laceration seemed to almost cut the eyeball in half and part of the upper eyelid was also mostly shredded. Frowning in concentration he summoned three potions and a glass eyedropper. Setting his wand down he caught them easily before setting them gently on the table. Using the eyedropper first he extracted some of the emerald green potion that was his own creation. It would heal the tissue in the eye but slowly, any other method and the cat would surely lose his vision if not the entire eye. After administering three drops he cleaned the eyedropper before extracting some of the blue potion which would relieve the immense pain he was certain the wound was causing. Last he used the purple potion which was an antibiotic that would prevent infection.

Stepping back he could see the eye already looked a little better without all the blood but it was horrific to look at. Picking up his wand he summoned an old pair of dragon hide gloves. He ripped a few pieces into patches before transfiguring them into an eye-patch. He cast a few spells on the part that would rest over the eye in a moment of genius; first a cooling spell to help with the swelling, second a cushioning charm so it didn’t agitate the healing eye and lastly a sticking charm around the edges so it would stay on like a muggle band-aid. Placing it over the wounded right eye he stepped back admiring his work for a minute ignoring the gazes of both the cat as well as his mother.

“Draco darling, are we really going to have a cat around the manor? I’m sure it sheds terribly.”

“Yes mother, it seems rather well behaved, plus I need to apply the potions twice a day for at least two weeks possibly three so it doesn’t lose its vision or the eye.”

“I was afraid you were going to say something along those lines…..what should I call it when I request it not shred my lovely furniture?”

That was a good question he thought. Moving up to the cat he took in its vibrant green eye, scraggly black coat, and upon further inspection a mysteriously familiar zig-zag scar on its forehead. His mother approached as he reached out a hand and traced the white hairs over the scar with his thumb, the cat butted its head against his hand before drawing away from his touch and regarding him with what seemed to be calculation. A quick diagnostic spell revealed that it was an intact male; looking from the spell results down to the cat his mother’s mouth pulled down into a frown.

“Now dear, I know he resembles a certain obsession of yours but that doesn’t mean tha…..”

“His name will be Harry.”

“…….of course darling.”

Ignoring his mother’s resigned sigh he reached out carefully picking up Harry and cradling him in his arms. He couldn’t help the smile that bloomed on his face at the thought of redecorating a section of his room to suit his new acquisition. This day may have started bad and he didn’t accomplish what he had set out to, but the end results were certainly proving to be entertaining.

~HPHPHPHP~

He looked around his room with satisfaction, with the help of his house elf Berry he had transformed a corner of his room into a luxury cat suite. Unlike the lightness of his lab, his bedroom was darker. The walls were an emerald green that ironically matched the eye color of his new roommate while the curtains were black matching his bed sheets. The floor was a polished dark wood that matched all of the furniture in the room and a scent spell had the room giving off the faint scent of broom polish and leather. A small black piano had been moved from a corner to beside his bed.

The vacated corner now hosted an enormous cat tree; seven levels that stretched all the way to the ceiling. Black carpet covered dark wooden boards in spots to make it easy for claws to catch and climb. Emerald green soft fabric hung suspended in open areas to make hammocks for lazy loafing and tunnels and perches were scattered through every level of the tree. Currently Harry was on the fourth level sitting on a perch that reached out towards the rest of the room, he was moving his head back and forth taking in the room with his single eye.

“What do you think?”

He was glad his mother had left him alone because his talking to a cat might push her to start strongly suggesting that he visit a mind healer again. That was not an argument he was keen on repeating but to his surprise Harry turned to gaze directly at him before seeming to nod in acquiesce before laying down while still watching him as if he was waiting for his next move and shrugging his shoulders Draco decided to embrace the madness. There were worse things than attributing human emotions and behaviors to random black alley cats.

“Perfect or I suppose I should say purrrrrfect.”

He would swear that if a cat could roll its eyes that’s exactly what Harry did. Smiling at his own bad joke he gestured towards the door.

“If you would like to accompany me I will be returning to the lab for a few hours before the house elves serve dinner. I will be glad to make you your own space in there as well.”

He supposed he shouldn’t have been surprised when Harry stood up and jumped down to the floor before walking to his bedroom door; stopping the cat looked back at him almost impatiently. Shaking his head Draco opened the door before following the black cat who was now leading the way through the manor. He would admit to his self he was a bit relieved because if he was going to play doctor and host for an animal for weeks at least it was an intelligent one.


	2. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The theme of this chapter is 'Memories' as performed by Ryan Stewart.

‘Draco Malfoy,’ Harry explained. ‘He hates me.’

-Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (Chapter 3)

The first thing he had done when they reached the lab was transfigure the plush red blanket into a comfy cat bed for Harry. To his amusement the cat had pushed the bed across the floor until it was snug under one of the large tables in the center of the room. After curling up in the middle of the bed the cat had fallen into a restless sleep, his whiskers trembled and his tail twitched but Draco was glad he was getting a little rest. So far it had been a rough day for the feline. While the cat napped Draco picked up the book he had been reading on curse scars and the effects they caused on the body; walking around while reading he occasionally stopped at the table with his notes journal to mark down references for future study before continuing his loop around the room.

His mother hated that he couldn’t sit down, she thought it was dangerous when he would read and walk, but after one year with nothing to do but sit and reflect on his own thoughts, being still was something he could no longer abide. Plus he knew where everything in his lab was so he didn’t see the danger she pestered on about. He was brought back from the tunnel of research in his mind when he felt a repetitive brushing against his ankles. Stopping he looked down at his feet to see Harry twisting around his legs which snapped his attention to Berry that was standing in the entryway of the lab. Sighing he marked his spot in the book before walking over to set it down next to his journal.

“How long were you saying my name this time Berry?”

“Not to long Master Draco, the cat woke up and got your attention after the sixth time I said your name. Dinner is to be served in thirty minutes.”

The house elf looked down at the cat with a worshipful fondness already in her gaze. Sometimes Berry would have to stand in front of him to capture his attention away from his research and even then he sometimes ran into her. He glanced over at Harry who was sitting on the floor, one eye glancing back and forth as if it was listening to the conversation. Debating for a minute Draco just decided to give the animal the benefit of the doubt, he seemed smart enough; maybe he could just ask him.

“Would you like to accompany my mother and me for dinner?”

Harry seemed to regard him for a minute as if considering before giving an almost indecipherable nod.

“Ok then, Berry please set an extra plate for our guest with feline appropriate cuisine of course.”

“Yes Master Draco.”

_ Pop _

“Come along Harry, we both need to get changed before joining mother.”

~HPHPHPHP~

After dinner he decided to join his mother in the sitting room she liked to relax in with Harry trailing along behind him seemingly listening to him talk about the renovations to the manor as they walked through the hallways. Before dinner he had changed into formal dress robes and tied a green ribbon into a bow around Harry’s neck to try and make the cat more presentable. His attempts to get the cat’s hair to lie flat and neat were proved futile because even with spells it seemed to stick up wildly in odd places. Harry had seemed almost amused at his attempts before he had finally gave up, labeling it as a lost cause.

Harry had been twisting his head this way and that taking everything in while following him through the many hallways and rooms. Yet, the sideways tilt to his head implied curiosity rather than a vision problem so Draco had started talking to the animal. Yeah, he was officially the saddest and loneliest person in existence. He had explained to the cat about his mother’s five years of house arrest that had resulted in a brand new home for them both; portraits had been locked away in Gringott’s vaults and replaced with a lot of beautiful and even some very rare paintings. Walls had been re-painted, carpets removed, furniture sold, and even their clothes had been replaced.

“It’s hard to describe what the manor used to look like since it’s so different now. I guess I would say it had a more gothic theme and atmosphere. Mother decided to embrace her French roots and change everything to the French style décor. That’s why there is a ton of white and gold and crystal. My father would have hated it so perhaps that’s why I like it so much, but then again you have seen my lab which is very similar. It’s all the red and lions she disagrees with.”

The door to the sitting room was left open so they walked in together. Pausing to greet his mother who was reclined on a love-seat by herself with a glass of wine, he then proceeded towards the Steinway and Sons Model D 9’ grand piano that dominated a quarter of the room. That had been something else his mother had decided when she had begun her crusade against the manor. Almost every room would have a piano and the ones that Draco spent an abundance of time in would have expensive grand pianos. His mother had always said he had the hands of a great pianist and started him on lessons when he was three years old. His father had actually not contradicted her because it had become apparent that he was something of a prodigy.

He had never been permitted to play in a public setting though, his father had greater aspirations for Draco’s future than a simple musician and if his talent had become public knowledge his mother had assured him he would have made a very comfortable living just playing. Now being who he was no one would want to listen to him play no matter how talented he was. He lifted the lid over the keys and began playing his warm up bars making sure the piano was still in tune. He smiled a little to his self when he felt Harry jump onto the bench seat next to him; glancing aside he saw the cat sitting calmly tail flicking off the back of the seat with his eye following Draco’s fingers on the keys.

“Any request tonight mother?”

“No dear, just the same request I normally make, something that you composed yourself.”

Thinking about what he had been chatting about with Harry he made a decision.

“Alright, tonight I will play the one I titled ‘Memories’.”

Closing his eyes he let his hands do their magic. His fingers danced across the keys and the melody flowed sweetly from the piano and he quickly lost himself in the music. This was one of his newer ones that he had composed a few years ago after spending an afternoon with Greg and Milly discussing the good old days in Slytherin before the war. The conversation had been bittersweet and so was the song he had composed; it made him think of better times. It was a short song lasting only four minutes so he paused before beginning a song by one of his favorite composers Ludovico Einaudi that had been composed back in 2001. When he began his mother immediately identified it because she loved Einaudi’s music as well.

“Ah, ‘In un’altra vita’, one of my favorites.”

Harry lay down onto his side and the three of them let the music consume them as Draco played the seven minute long masterpiece. It was less impactful without the violin accompaniment but it was still a beautiful piece. After the last strands of the song faded he carefully replaced the lid over the keys, standing he wished his mother a goodnight before heading back to his room with his feline shadow following behind. This walk was quiet because if a cats mind could be in another place Harry’s certainly seemed to be so Draco left him to his introspection's. It was amazing how he could already seem to understand Harry’s moods and they hadn’t even known each other for a full day yet. Shrugging off the thought Draco let his mind turn towards tomorrow; he still needed those Chizpurfle fangs after all.

~HPHPHPHP~

It had been three days and Draco had yet to muster the courage to venture back into Diagon Alley, it had taken him a week to gather himself enough to try last time. His ancestors were probably rolling in their graves but those gits never had to deal with everyone they met instantly despising them.

Draco had been administering Harry’s potions twice daily and he was showing no improvement in his eye but the plus side was that it hadn’t gotten any worse either and there was no infection. He had figured it would take time, tissue restoration was a delicate magic, rushing it was a bad idea so he decided as long as it wasn’t getting worse he would just give it time. Harry did seem to enjoy his cat tree and would spend his time in Draco’s bedroom lounging around on it and he would fall asleep at night in one of the many hammocks. Yet, without fail every time Draco woke in the morning Harry was in bed with him curled against his body at different spots. One morning it was his leg, the next his head, and just this morning it had been his side.

Draco found it cute but the cat seemed embarrassed by its need for contact leaping off the bed as soon as Draco stirred into wakefulness and although Harry seemed to enjoy his company and followed him around everywhere except into the bathroom, he still had yet to let Draco pet him. Every time he attempted the cat would duck his hand and stride a good distance away before giving him the stink eye for even trying. It was baffling since Harry’s nighttime cuddling indicated a longing for contact; pride was a funny thing, even in animals he supposed; although the cat still tolerated Draco fastening a different ribbon around his throat each night and almost seemed to delight in his continuous attempts to tame Harry’s black coat of fur. Draco had also yet to see the cat bath itself, almost like licking its own fur was beneath it somehow so he had taken to applying a hair cleaning and tooth brushing charm before tying the neat bow around his throat during their dinner time preparations every day.

This morning as he made his way into the dining hall he mentally girded his self. Today he would go back to Diagon Alley for sure; he could handle the public for an hour, no big deal. Taking a seat he began to fix his plate while Harry leapt onto the raised stool beside him, a plate with tiny anchovies already placed onto the table in front of the cat. Harry’s food had to be cut into tiny portions because the cat would spear whatever fare was prepared for him with a claw and hold it up before delicately eating it to the delight of his mother. Speaking of his mother she seemed to be currently looking at Harry with suspicious and calculating eyes. Meeting her gaze he simply raised a single eyebrow in question.

“What do you know about Animagi Draco?”

The random question had him raising his other eyebrow in surprise but he answered her regardless.

“Very little I’m afraid, my research has nothing to do with them…….why?”

“I just find the whole process a little fascinating; do you know why it is a law for them to be registered?”

“I always thought it was because of other people’s privacy rights or something like that.”

“That is one reason but the main one is because of injuries. If a witch or wizard is injured in their animagi animal form their transformation back into a human could have dire consequences. Many believed that most of Alastor Moody’s injuries were so horrific because he was an unregistered animagi and he wouldn’t wait to heal before transforming after being injured in his animal form.”

“Ok, so what does that have to do with them being registered?”

“If they were injured in animal form and it would be, say weeks, before they could transform back, they could find their way to The Ministry or a family member so that they would be reported as injured but no one would worry about them being missing or absent for that amount of time.”

“That makes sense, but fascinating as this has been, any particular reason why we are discussing this?”

His mother turned her gaze back to Harry who had stopped eating and was instead staring right back at her, tail twitching in agitation behind him.

“No dear, it was just something that popped into my head, a little knowledge I felt like sharing.”

Thinking nothing more of it Draco finished his breakfast, but when he got up and went to walk past his mother she silently handed him a copy of that morning’s daily prophet. He didn’t even glance at it, instead rushing towards his room in excitement. His mother only gave him the paper for one reason and she almost encouraged his obsession because it was one of the only things that led over of old Draco before his imprisonment. Bursting into his room he dropped the paper on top of his writing table before striding over to an area on the wall with an almost invisible crack over the paint in the shape of a lightning bolt.

Drawing his wand he tapped the crack three times and it suddenly shifted. A square section broke away and pressed back before moving aside revealing a hidden space. There were three large black leather scrapbooks inside with gold lettering adorning the spines; one read (1991-1996), another was (1997-2001), and the last one was incomplete with just (2002- ). He withdrew the unfinished one as well as the basket inside that contained scissors, glue, and other necessities. Sitting down at the table he noticed Harry had jumped onto it to watch what he was up to. Opening the scrapbook he flipped to the most recent page he was working on, a newspaper clipping already placed at the top and he opened the paper to read the new one that would go below it.

** Missing Saviour**

** Harry Potter (pictured above) was on an undisclosed assignment that he failed to report back on three days ago. It was a simple case that his superiors didn’t expect any difficulties with so Mr. Potter’s absence is baffling to those in charge which is not an encouraging prospect. Although reluctant to speak about where Harry Potter was last headed The Department of Magical Law Enforcement did say that it was not a case related to the savior’s duties with The Auror Air Corp. (For a recap of the Corps creation see page 6) The Ministry urges the public not to panic since this isn’t the first time our hero has disappeared, but if you have any clues about this disappearance please contact The Ministry right away. (Continued on page 2)**

Although the content was seemingly dire Draco couldn’t be worried. He knew from personal experience that Potter was The-Boy-Who-Wouldn’t-Be-Killed. His obsession with Harry Potter had spanned from the first night of first year all the way to this exact moment. Really he was doomed as soon as Potter had refused his friendship, up until that moment no peer had ever refused Draco’s hand and his fascination was captivated. He had collected newspaper clippings and other things (like locks of hair he bribed Dean Thomas for that he would never admit to) in secret, putting them into his scrapbooks dedicated to Potter throughout the years.

He carefully cut the article out taking a minute to admire the moving photograph. It was a recent shot of Potter on his broom in his auror uniform flying security around a professional quidditch game. Around three years ago Potter’s vision had seemed to be magically fixed somehow because he no longer wore his spectacles and rumors had gone from plausible to outrageous, but Potter had yet to reveal why he no longer needed the glasses. That along with Potter’s sex hair, increasingly fit body, and constant scruffy jaw had led to a many a wank at night for Draco.

A black paw suddenly impeded his vision tapping over the photograph. Looking up he saw Harry looking at him with his head tilted to the side slightly. The cat looked down tapping the photo again before reaching over and tapping the open scrapbook before drawing the paw back and looking up at him; single eye narrowed as if saying, ‘really?’ Suddenly Draco found himself doing something he never imagined doing in his life, explaining his self to a cat.

“Alright I’ll admit this looks bad……I honestly don’t know where to start. This is your namesake Harry Potter; he’s super famous and probably has the adoration of the entire wizarding world and not just because, as you can see, he is ridiculously handsome.”

Harry seemed to roll his eye at that statement and Draco almost started to wax poetic about Potter’s good looks before catching his self. A cat would have no interest in such things, really a cat should have no interest in his fanboy tendencies either but he continued nonetheless.

“I know I seem like just another fan of a celebrity but I don’t like Potter because of his fame and his looks are just a pleasant plus. I’m not going to explain our past but I actually went to school with him…well with the two of us it was so much more. Obsession, hate, rivalry, and passion are words that come to mind when I think back on our interactions. For me unknown to anyone else admiration and longing was always beneath the surface barely contained.”

As he talked he finished cutting out the article and began to glue it onto the scrapbook using special wizarding glue that dried instantly but didn’t crinkle the pages and could be removed if needed.

“I find myself grasping for any part of him because somewhere along the line things changed. I started noticing things like how he didn’t like it when others took food off of his plate, how his left eye twitches slightly when he is irritated, or that he drinks his tea with a spoonful of sugar and no cream. Then the urges came. The urge to run my fingers through his hair, the urge press my thumb against his brow to try to ease the tension there, and the urge to bring him food wherever he was when he wasn’t present for a meal.”

Finished with the addition of the new article he flipped to the front of the book steadily going through the pictures for Harry who was leaning over and watching the pages go by.

“When I wrote to my mother she informed me that I was falling in love with him. It was no surprise that it was a boy, I was aware for my penchant for the male body for some time at that point. Yet also at that point I had still been deluding myself that I did crazy things like hang out in a tree all day just to mock him for a few minutes because I hated him so much but I was a statistic in that it’s a fine line to tread. He drew me like a moth to the flame and I desired to burn. He has more conviction in one finger than I have in my entire being and no matter what the consequences are he will always do what is right with little regard to his self or his reputation. I was there still following his every move when others turned their backs on him and even if he were to fall from favor again my feelings won’t change.”

Reaching the end of his scrapbook Draco closed it and took it back to its hidden spot in his wall along with the basket of craft supplies. Tapping the wall he sealed his secret away before turning to face Harry whose single eye seemed to be completely focused on Draco.

“In short my feline friend I have not a chance with an amazing person such as Harry Potter so I will hide little pieces of him away to admire in secret. It is enough to watch him rise through the world like a storm and hopefully find his own happiness. None of his relationships seem to work but I know there is a perfect person out there for him and I can only wish them well. Now come, that’s enough of my pathetic nonsense, let’s get ready, I have a despising public to face.”

Waiving his wand he vanished the remains of this morning’s paper and began to mentally prepare his self again, Diagon Alley awaited him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I wasn't going to update everyday but here I am. *shrugs*


	3. Out of the Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The piece in this chapter is 'Out of the Darkness' as performed by Michele McLaughlin.

‘Hermione’s a witch!’ Harry snarled.

‘Have it your own way, Potter,’ said Malfoy, grinning maliciously.

‘If you think they can’t spot a Mudblood, stay where you are.’

-Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire (Chapter 9)

The only positive thing about Diagon Alley this time around was that it wasn’t raining. True to his predictions people still moved to the other side of the alley to avoid even walking by him. He had tried to leave Harry behind but the cat had been persistent in following him and he had been unsuccessful in leaving him. It wasn’t that he thought the cat would get lost or run away from him. If that was what Harry wanted to do than he would let him, he was the last person that would cage any living being. Harry was more than free to do as he pleased.

Draco was more worried about other people noticing the cat in his presence and harming it with either a kick or even a subtle but harmful spell. He had been on the receiving end of enough of them to be wary and had even charmed a simple silver chain bracelet he wore with some minor protection spells. A single charm in the shape of a Hungarian Horntail dragon made from pure platinum adorned the chain which held a strong tracking charm at the request of his mother. In a gesture that he wouldn’t have even considered seven years ago, he removed the bracelet fitting it around Harry’s neck. The cat had even seemed a tiny bit surprised when Draco had explained what he was doing. Trying not to be offended by a cat and failing Draco had scowled before grabbing Harry and apparating. The cat had gagged but not vomited this time, apparently he had a slight aversion to apparation.

His mother had asked him once why if the people of Diagon treated him so badly he didn’t just take his business to Knockturn Alley instead. The truth was that he would take derision and spite over malcontent any day. The sort that frequented Knockturn tolerated light wizards more than they did those who occupied a tentative grey area like Draco did. So far the trip had been easy, he had only been spit at once and Harry had gotten extremely angry hissing at the offending witch. His emotionless mask in place, Draco had simply picked Harry up in his arms and walked away. The cat had gone still but had settled quickly; probably due to the tight and fearful way that Draco was clutching his fur. Walking with his head down, he was moving as fast as he dared without arising suspicion, his purchase safe in his robe pocket, when he almost ran right into someone.

Harry squirmed a little in his arms when he tightened his grip because when he looked up none other than Hermione Granger was planted in front of him. Or Hermione Granger-Weasley now he supposed. His right forearm seemed to burn underneath his robes but he just stood still and waited for her to begin any sort of explanation as to why she was standing in front of him seemingly glaring harshly at the cat in his arms. After a minute she crossed her arms and turned her gaze to Draco instead.

“I see you have a new pet Malfoy, where did you find him? Why does he have a patch over his eye?”

His mask was still in place and like it always did his throat seemed to freeze. Ever since he had served his year in Azkaban he had found himself unable to speak to anyone other than his mother or Berry. Maybe that was why he talked to Harry so much; his voice just didn’t seem to work with people anymore. His mother believed it was a change of attitude that plagued him. All the words that came to his mind he no longer wanted to say therefore she urged him to try and speak politely. Yet, here he stood, words refusing to leave his throat.

He picked up his arm and pointed towards the direction of the alley he discovered Harry in three days ago before taking out his wand and non-verbally cancelling the charm that stuck the patch over Harry’s eye letting her see the damage herself. He didn’t even question how she knew the cat was male or that she was so interested; he was too shocked at the fact that she was speaking to him at all. Granger-Weasley made a distressed noise when she took in the sight of Harry’s mangled eye. Leaning down she went to get a closer look but paused when she noticed the silver bracelet around his neck. Raising her wand he identified a quick diagnostic spell being cast.

“Hmmmm, the eye seems to already be healing, I don’t know what you’re doing but it seems to be restoring the tissue. If you keep at it his vision might be saved, actually looking at this it looks like it might be a hundred percent healed in a few weeks.”

A small crowd of people had begun to gather around them and Draco didn’t react other than gripping Harry even tighter. To the cats credit he didn’t even indicate that Draco might be making him uncomfortable. Hermione didn’t even seem to notice the attention they were gathering as she cast yet another spell around Harry.

“That chain is harmless, actually full of protection charms and the pendant is a tracking spell? Amazing, did you do the charm work yourself?”

He just nodded his head up and down while shifting his feet restlessly back and forth. Like anticipated a stinging hex hit his back right between his shoulder blades suddenly causing him to tense instantly. Whoever sent it must have not realized that Hermione's diagnostic spell was still running because it suddenly lite up in alarm. Harry hissed but stayed put in Draco’s arms, his functioning eye swiveling around. Ready to leave Draco just put the eye-patch back on Harry’s injured eye and walked away briskly. If Hermione needed anything else she could owl him.

~HPHPHPHP~

Racing through the manor he went straight to his lab still carrying Harry. Reaching his piano in the far corner he set Harry down on the bench seat before settling beside him. The cat pressed his body against Draco as if offering comfort while he lifted the lid over the keys and began to play instantly not even bothering to warm up. He played a piece he had composed a week after being back in the manor from Azkaban six years ago. He had titled it ‘Out of the Darkness’. He lost track of time as he played the music repeatedly but eventually his fingers began to get stiff and cramped so he finished the song one last time letting the last few notes hang in the air before closing the lid back over the keys. He looked down at Harry who had his single eye trained on him worriedly, looking for what exactly Draco wasn’t sure.

“I apologize if I gripped you too tightly, I was expecting some sort of attack, and they always happen one way or another be it verbal, physical or magical. I am just glad that you weren’t hurt because of my presence with you.”

His words only seemed to irritate Harry as the cat butted his head against his side; tail twitching madly. Smiling Draco stroked a hand down his back and to his surprise the cat let him arching briefly into his touch before jumping down off of the bench and walking towards the cauldrons lining one of the large tables. Standing, Draco followed reaching the table as Harry jumped onto it to watch as Draco worked. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the Chizpurfle fangs and began adding them and other different ingredients to the five experimental potions he had been working on. One of his many journals was open and he made notes as he worked, Harry a silent sentinel perched on his bed that had been moved on top of the table for his comfort.

After the five reached a certain point he put a stasis spell on each of them, then prepared to test the potions. He had removed his outer robe when he had begun brewing leaving him in his muggle attire his mother had ordered. Grey trousers fit his legs tightly, a dark blue button up was snug as well and a beautiful silver vest fit over the shirt perfectly. Overall he supposed he looked rather stylish but no one saw him except his mother because he always wore a heavy wizard robe when he went out in public. Rolling up the sleeve on his right forearm he exposed the curse scar he had done to his self.

Reaching over to collect some of the potion that was more of a poultice to apply it directly he was cut off by a black furry body that was aggressively tapping on his right forearm resting on the table as if demanding an explanation. Looking down he followed a black paw that was tracing the choppy letters he had carved messily onto his arm four years ago. He wasn’t left handed so it was barely legible but he could read the word since it weighed heavily in his heart, ‘mudblood’.

“Ah don’t worry too much Harry, this wound was self-inflicted, and I did it for a purpose.”

Harry looked up at him in bafflement, almost as if to say ‘what reason could possibly be good enough to do this to yourself?’

“I know I have mentioned a war that took place seven years ago. I don’t want to rehash everything but you have probably gathered that my family was on the wrong side and other than my mother and myself, they actually truly believed what they were doing was right. My Aunt Bella was mad, and I mean that in every definition of the word. At one point she tortured someone by using a dark curse to carve this very word onto that witch’s arm. Actually you met her today, Hermione Granger.”

Frowning Draco lost himself in dark memories for a minute before the slight prickling of claws on his arm drew him back to his explanation.

“Four years ago they released an article in the paper that should have been private but since when has the public considered anything about the golden trio private?! Sorry, just a tad frustrating that, anyway they released an article about the scar carved into her arm and said it was incurable. I don’t believe that to be true, just because they don’t have a cure yet doesn’t mean that one doesn’t exist so I began trying to find one. I didn’t have anything to test on so I used the same curse spell my aunt did on myself. I did my right forearm because my left is um well occupied and I already wear long sleeves at all times anyways.”

He finally succeeded in nudging Harry back towards his cat bed but his single green eye was intensely focused on every move that Draco made.

“I have had some minor success, the scar is faded; it used to look much worse. I don’t want to approach her though until I have found a complete cure. I have been experimenting with both potions and spells; one of the potions I created is actually what I am currently using on your eye actually. I feel like I am close…maybe a combination of a potion and a spell?”

Huffing in frustration he tried not to think about all of his failed experiments the conversation brought to mind. Dipping into the poultice with his left gloved hand, he smeared a good amount over the scar shivering at the cool sensation. Removing the glove he picked up his wand and waived it; having a long stream of gauze wrap around his forearm and tying tightly. After rolling his sleeve back down over his arm and buttoning it over his wrist he picked up his quill and began making notes about the sensations he was feeling and observations over his current temperature, etc.

He was brought back into the real world when Harry started rubbing his body along Draco’s shoulder that was hunched over the table. Reaching out he absently stroked his left hand along Harry’s back while quickly finishing his notes with the other. Closing his journal he turned his attention to Harry, scratching behind his ears the cat began a loud rumbling purr bringing a rare smile to Draco’s face which made the cat purr even louder. Giving the cat one last stroke he stepped away from the table before giving the newly noticed Berry a nod of acknowledgement; signaling they would be getting ready for dinner. Walking down the hallway he began talking about the changes he had made to the greenhouse to Harry who followed along close behind him, head tilted to catch every word.


	4. Echoes Through Eternity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The theme of this chapter is 'Echoes Through Eternity' as performed by Philip Wesley.

‘I hope my son will amount to more than a thief or a plunderer, Borgin,’ said Mr. Malfoy coldly…

‘Though if his school marks don’t pick up,’ said Mr. Malfoy, more coldly still, ‘that may indeed be all he is fit for.’

-Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (Chapter 4)

The days seemed to pass by quickly with Harry around to keep him company. It had already been ten days since he brought the black cat home and the eye was starting to show improvement more rapidly each day; the most prominent being that it was back down to its normal size. Draco left the eye-patch on to help with the healing process and also because it made the cat look somewhat dashing. He was currently in his lab composing a new piece of music at his piano with Harry curled on the bench beside him when Berry suddenly appeared near them.

“Master Draco, Ms. DeHart is here to see you.”

“Ah yes, thank you Berry, I will meet her in the study.”

_Pop _

He detoured by his bedroom to grab the suit jacket he had left behind this morning as well as to don a tie that he usually forwent. He waived his wand absently at the pieces of newspaper littering his writing desk. This morning there had been a new article about Potter being found but injured so the public was being urged to leave him alone and let him heal. There had been no picture to Draco’s frustration and he had vented about it to Harry while adding the new piece to his scrap book. The cat had seemed vaguely amused at the entire situation; lazily batting the loose paper around his desk cutely which is why Draco had left the mess for a while.

It didn’t take long before he was stepping into the study that his mother had gone crazy destroying and putting back together. It resembled the rest of the manor with the exception of a giant beautiful antique desk dominating a corner of the room and yes, there was a baby grand piano in another corner. Making his way over, he sat in front of the desk while Harry jumped up onto it to better observe the woman already seated behind it, paperwork spread out in front of her.

Lisa DeHart was a beautiful and severe woman. Hair coiled into a tight bun and glasses perched on her nose, you could always hear her coming; stilettos clicking down the hall marking her determined progress and her gaze could cut you in half. She was his solicitor, council, business adviser, and probably many other titles in association with Draco. In short he would be utterly lost without her so he sat and waited patiently as she organized her papers and got ready to discuss whatever she needed. Finally her gaze rose up to regard him over the top of her square rimmed glasses.

“Don’t look so nervous Mr. Malfoy; I am only here for our monthly meeting to go over expenses and investments.”

He nodded feeling relief flood through him, he hadn’t realized it had already been a month since their last meeting. She gestured towards Harry in question.

“New friend?”

Smiling at her he nodded again before reaching over and scratching the top of Harry’s head before sitting back and settling in his seat once more.

“Somehow your little pet investments are still making a good profit; your financing of Lovegood’s astrology store is bringing in a very large return. It is now single handedly financing your two wizard non-profit orphanages. The art gallery you opened in Diagon Alley is also bringing in large revenue and I have diverted those funds to cover the scholarships we put into place for those Hogwarts students who struggle to buy school supplies year after year.”

She shuffled around a few papers while Draco and Harry watched intently and waited for her to continue.

“The muggle clothing stores are turning out to be your most genius idea. Ms. Parkinson has successfully opened the new one in France using barely any of the profit from the one ran here in Diagon by Mr. Goyle. The Hogwart’s and Beauxbatons themed T-Shirts and hoodies that you had designed and printed are by far the most popular items, the sales from those pieces alone fund the ridiculous new broomsticks that you donate to the Auror Air Corp every year.”

Harry jumped up to his feet suddenly startling Lisa temporarily. Apparently agitated, the cat paced a bit before sitting back down and focusing back on her; his tail swishing rapidly.

“The old brooms are still being sent to Hogwarts for use by the students. I would like to take this moment to suggest possibly opening another of those stores in America as well as Romania since they are doing so well. I don’t need an answer now, but please think on it. The monthly donations to St. Mungos, S.P.E.W., and Greyback’s Victims all come from the profits those stores make and yet there is still gold left over to go into your vaults.”

A small frown tugged at Draco’s lips and before he could lean forward to write a quick note Lisa cut him off.

“I know that face, I honestly don’t know how anyone could be upset at turning a profit when they try their damnedest to give all their money away but you always are. If you didn’t pay me so much to do my job I would be so frustrated with you and your bleeding heart. I know that it’s coming so when you figure out the next pet project that you want to throw your money at just owl me. For now this meeting is over so feel free to wander off or play me some amazing soul soothing music. I’m going to linger here for an hour or so writing a report for your mother. She loves to go over all my numbers. Says she finds accounting fun, the barmy lady.”

Suitably dismissed Draco stood before making his way over to the piano as she suggested, music was always a good conclusion for one of their meetings. Harry hopped up to the bench joining him as always, but the cat laid down facing Lisa instead of Draco seeming almost thoughtful. Dismissing the cat’s attitude he began to play his warm up bars before heading straight into the soothing piece he had composed to play for Lisa after these meetings, he called it ‘Echoes Through Eternity’. He found it fitting; he had hopes that what he accomplished with Ms. DeHart would continue on after he was dead and gone but who really knew how the world would turn. When he finished the piece the first time he noticed out of the side of his eye Lisa sitting back with her eyes closed just enjoying the music so he began it a second time.

He bowed his head letting his eyes close as he pondered what new investment or charity he could fund with his profit now increased from the new store in France. The popularity from the one here in Diagon had defiantly improved Gregory’s standing and confidence though Greg had been hesitant to take ownership and public credit that rightfully belonged to Draco but he had known that ‘Constellation Clothing’ would have never got its feet off the ground if the Malfoy name was associated at all. Instead a well-liked and loved business that had appeared a year and a half after the wars end called ‘Perseverance Inc.’ had launched the store.

Draco had composed a song in remembrance of starting the company and he launched into it now. It was almost amusing the amount of articles and speculation that revolved around the company. People would probably be shocked that it was single-handedly run by Lisa and his self with a little help from his mother. Finding Lisa had been a stroke of luck; he had been trying for some time to find a solicitor that would even consider assisting him when a healer from St. Mungo’s he had been writing back and forth with had pointed him to her sister.

At the time Lisa had been a Hogwarts drop out that no one would give a chance to but after one letter Draco had known she was far more intelligent than anyone was willing to give her credit for. She could say what she would about Draco but he knew that she would always stick by him and his decisions. Finishing the song he placed the cover over the keys and left the room heading back towards his lab.

~HPHPHPHP~

It had been a few hours since his meeting with Lisa and Harry couldn’t settle down, normally Draco could get into the zone of his research but today proved impossible with the cat alternating between staring him down and pacing around his work. After the umpteenth time of a black tail brushing across his nose as he leaned over to take notes he sighed shutting his journal before giving Harry his attention.

“What is the matter with you? Is it your eye?”

He reached forward to remove the patch to see what had happened between administering the medicine this morning and now, but Harry ducked his hand moving away a few steps before sitting down and glaring at him. Resting his elbows on the table, he was now eye level with Harry and in one of the strangest moments of his life he found himself having a staring contest with a cat trying to determine its thoughts.

“Was it something about the meeting?”

Harry bobbed his head in agreement but Draco had a hard time figuring out what could have bothered the feline.

“Did you not like Lisa?”

Harry narrowed his eye at Draco before walking towards him. When he got close enough Harry reached out a single paw before tapping onto his left forearm right over where the dark mark resided underneath his shirt sleeve. Then his eye turned almost questioning before reaching out and tapping against his right forearm where the ‘mudblood’ curse scar was. It was strange but Draco understood exactly what Harry was trying to ask him.

“You want to know why I do it, why I give all of my money away. The charities and scholarships, you think it’s related to my past.”

Harry just turned around and walked over to his red cat bed resting on the table top. Laying down he seemed to settle in before looking up at Draco and waiting. Resigning his self to once again explaining his actions to the cat, Draco straightened and began to pace back and forth in front of the table, trying to determine where to start.

“When I got out of Azkaban I came home to a world I didn’t understand. My entire life I tried to be my father, my every action was based on his opinions and judgement. Not only was he gone but everyone who used to bow down to my family suddenly hated us. I went from knowing exactly where I was going in my life to suddenly being adrift without a tether.”

Pausing he thought back to those days, wandering a home mostly in destruction; his mother more focused on blasting away anything that reminded her of the past few years than him or even herself. It was a struggle every day trying to decide what he wanted to do with his life, or even if he wanted to do anything at all.

“My family has always been wealthy, smart investors and businessmen for generations led to an enormous fortune to call mine. I could easily have lived here solitary for the rest of my life and believe me when I say I was tempted. Then I opened the paper one day and there was Potter, donating almost his entire fortune to finish repairs on Hogwarts and using the rest to give to families that had lost much in the war.”

He absently trailed his fingertips along the tabletop as he walked.

“I asked myself; you have the power to make a difference, why not put it to good use?”

Sighing he moved his hand and began to rub over his left forearm as he paced.

“Yet, when I tried to make the same donations Potter had I was refused, they thought I was trying to make the Malfoy name good again. My intentions were deemed selfish and my ‘Dirty Death Eater’ money was no good.”

He came to a stop gripping his left forearm tightly as if he could squeeze the mark out if he tried hard enough.

“Then I got an owl from my cousin Luna Lovegood, she had been trying to start a business and no one would give her a chance. I immediately agreed and we began exchanging letters that ranged from business to personal. She is the one that gave me the idea to start Perseverance Inc. She is the one who gave me the name, and later she also helped me name Constellation Clothing. Lately she has been bugging me to make public my ownership but Perseverance Inc. has become somewhat legend in the wizard community.”

He laid his elbows back down onto the table where he had starting, gazing at Harry who had yet to move giving Draco his complete focus.

“I never intended that, I only wanted to help the needy and those like Luna and Greg who were turned aside and refused. Against my best efforts I keep making more money and more profit so I keep trying to give more away. Now I find myself with a thriving company and employees and a stellar reputation that I didn’t seek. If I became the public figurehead of my own company people would be even more upset with me than they are now. All they would see would be a criminal throwing his money around instead of a man trying to make a difference.”

The two of them stared at each other in silence for a few minutes. Harry’s eye was burning like he was trying to glimpse Draco’s very soul.

“Is that what you wished to know my friend?”

Eye still burning Harry laid his head down onto his bed in acquiesce. Turning his attention back to his journal Draco had trouble focusing; thoughts swirling around his company. Eventually he decided his research was a lost cause for the day. Closing his journal he went in search of the ledger Lisa and his mother had designed. There were three and they each had one and when one of them made marks or entries it would appear on all three. Draco was blue ink, Lisa was black, and his mother was purple. Opening it up he began determining how much profit he was going to throw away towards his next idea, whatever that may be.

~HPHPHPHP~

The last notes of the piano faded and Draco stood from the bench, Harry jumping down after him. It had been two weeks since that day in the alley and by the way the eye was starting to track the eyedropper when he administered potions told him that he would be completely healed soon. Any day he expected to remove the eye-patch to see a perfect green gaze staring back at him. He dipped his head at his mother as he left the sitting room for the night. She was of the opinion that Harry would leave after he was fully healed, she said he had a wandering personality. If that was true Draco wouldn’t hold it against him, if he could be a vagabond and see the world one home at a time, he would. It sounded perfectly ideal but he would be lying if he said he wouldn’t miss the cat when he was gone. In the past two weeks he had become his confidant, companion, and best friend.

It was late but Draco wasn’t the least bit tired; detouring by his room he changed from his dinner clothes into a pair of jeans, calf high leather boots, and a Slytherin long sleeved shirt. Harry following behind as he made the long trek to the greenhouses. They had three right off the manor that were still part of the building, some days he loved his ancestors over indulgence. His favorite room was designed who knows how many years ago; it was almost centrally located in the large castle like manor, a garden that bloomed in the winter aptly called the ‘Room of Winter’. It was almost mythical and Draco found his self explaining in detail to Harry about what it looked like during Yule season.

Reaching the greenhouses he breathed in deeply, the smells of dirt and plants never failed to sooth him. Harry wandered over and jumped onto the table with the planters he had been working on recently, putting on gloves he chuckled as Harry began digging holes without any instruction from him to bury new seeds into. The cat seemed to love the outdoors and would prance excitedly when he would start walking towards the greenhouses every time. They worked in compatible silence, after finishing planting the fallen seeds he had gathered last time they moved to trimming and weeding the many beds the greenhouse had. Everything was self-watering so that was one less thing he had to do and the house elves monitored and took care of all the plants so his interference and work was entirely self-indulging but he enjoyed getting sweaty and the smell of earth always calmed his mind when his research became too stressful.

He was sifting through the herb bed when Harry wandered over covered in dirt like he had rolled in it. Laughing he stood up figuring it was late enough to prepare for bed when Harry shook his fur causing the dirt to drift around the cat in a cloud. Harry suddenly had a sneezing fit causing Draco to laugh even harder, bending over he clutched his stomach struggling to breath. Purring as if pleased with himself, Harry twined between Draco’s legs. Breathing normally again Draco reached down scratching down Harry’s back who arched his spine trying to make the touch linger.

“I am going to miss laughing if you decide to leave my friend. You are the only one who seems to bring it out of me”

Giving the cat one last stroke, Draco straightened leading the way to his room. To his surprise that night Harry didn’t go over to his cat tree, instead for the first time he followed Draco onto the bed. Draco fell asleep with him curled in the junction above his shoulder, the steady purr lulling his eyes closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second piece Draco played was 'Perseverance' as performed by Michele McLaughlin.


	5. Night Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The theme of this chapter is 'Night Song' as performed by Rhonda Mackert.

'Harry, however, had never been less interested in Quidditch; he was rapidly becoming obsessed with Draco Malfoy.'

-Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (Chapter 24)

It had been seventeen days since he had come across Harry in that alley and this morning he had given the cat his last treatment. The eye-patch had been removed and now two green eyes stared at him from the top of the small piano beside his bed when he exited his bathroom in his long sleeve silk pajamas. Harry sat right above the keys; his tail dangling down to brush against them as if pointing to what he wanted Draco to do. His lips lifted into a private smile he only used around the cat as he walked over, his bare feet quiet against his wooden floors.

“You want me to play you a song?”

Sitting down he reached out his hand scratching underneath Harry’s chin who began purring like he was apt to do lately anytime that Draco touched him. He flexed his fingers and began to play a sad melody he had left behind after composing many years ago. A tail brushed under his eye catching the tear he hadn’t even noticed falling; he never paused in his playing, losing his self a little as he talked.

“The Dark Lord occupied my house for three long years, in that time we had a rotation of people stay in our dungeons, many never really got to leave, and those walls were the last thing they saw in this life. Back in my sixth year of school I was home for winter break, and the weight of my choices was beginning to wear on me. I would go down there in the night and talk to the wizards and muggles caged behind the bars, I would give them food and blankets as often as I could, my father and aunt knew but they allowed it. They said I was giving them hope which was crueler than any torture they dished out.”

The melody wrapped around them and time seemed to go backwards as he remembered the many times he had played this song before.

“The piano in my lab is they only thing left of the room before, it used to have an entrance to the dungeons; one of three. I destroyed it when I came home from Azkaban and sealed all the entrances, but you can’t seal away the memories. That winter I composed this song and I would leave the door open and play it for the people down there, I call it ‘Night Song’.”

He could feel the tears running down his face now as he reached the end of the song. He reached up wiping at his red-rimmed eyes before reaching down and stroking Harry who had jumped down into his lap at the songs conclusion.

“I’ve told you about Luna, she was down there for some time as well. She told me hope wasn’t a cruel thing, it was a balm against the fevered skin of despair; she encouraged me to play every time I was there. She said the prisoners would all hum the melody to themselves the nights I was gone so they could remember that someone cared.”

Picking up Harry he moved them to the bed where he lifted the covers and laid down putting Harry on his chest and running his fingers through the soft fur.

“I can still hear them, the screams in the dark. I never even knew most of their names so I cannot even begin to contact their families to give them peace. Sometimes I try to tell myself that I did the best I could but I know that is a lie, the only decent thing I ever really did was let Harry Potter steal my first wand.”

His eyelids began to get heavy and as he began to drift he couldn’t help but ponder.

“…I wonder if he still has it…”

~HPHPHPHP~

His mother was stalking him. He knew she was worried because he had reverted back to how he was six years ago, completely mute. Five days ago he had woken up and Harry had been gone, not a trace of him anywhere, taking the silver bracelet he had never removed and Draco’s voice with him. Draco could just activate the tracking charm but he wouldn’t pin Harry down like that; if he wanted to be elsewhere Draco wasn’t going to hold him back. So here he was, one month to the day he had come across a black cat in an alley being attacked by two crups.

There was a quote Draco had heard once, ‘If my absence doesn’t affect your life then my presence has no meaning in it’. Harry’s absence brought into stark relief not only how fond he had grown of the feline but how lackluster his life had become. Day in and day out his days revolved around his company, his research, and his music. He had come to believe that it was enough but a brief glimpse of unconditional friendship, even if just with an animal, had left a hole in his life that he was aware of and unsure if it could be filled again. Sure he could get another pet, but Harry had been unique and intelligent as well as remarkably well mannered. He doubted there was another to compare to him and he could only hope that wherever he had ended up that he was happy. Plus maybe he would come back someday; his mother seemed to think that they hadn’t seen the last of him for some reason.

Currently he was pondering over a letter he had just received from Luna inviting him to her loft above her shop for tea. It wasn’t abnormal for her to invite him and he occasionally went when he felt brave enough to mentally battle being in public. Since he had been wallowing in his lonely disposition lately it seemed prudent to accept her invitation so he owled her his acceptance after he finished his breakfast. Walking into his room he laid that mornings paper on his writing desk for later, Potter had made the front page because of some investigation he was heading that was looking into the unfair treatment of ex-criminals. Typical savior stuff, Draco knew the investigation would glaze right over anything to do with him, it always did. He was the Draco Malfoy after all, arch-enemy of one mister Harry Potter.

He wrote out a quick note for Berry to give his mother informing her of where he was going before wandering over to his closet and changing from his greenhouse clothing that had been his plan for the day, into a more suitable three piece suit that Greg and Milly had designed just for him. It was a charcoal grey suit with a light blue button up and a silver vest with light blue swirling in designs around it. The tie was a light blue as well and he attached a silver snake shaped tie pin to keep it in place that had matching wrist cuffs. He covered it all with a heavy wizard robe and his eyes raced around the room as if looking for a small black shadow to leap up and follow him before making his way to the foyer that had a floo fireplace. Stepping in he used his voice for the first time in five days, saying as clearly as he could, “Diagon Alley.”

~HPHPHPHP~

He really did love Luna’s astrology store. ‘Moonbeam and Stars’ had been his first investment and it hadn’t disappointed. He walked around waiting for Luna’s employee to show up to run the store in her absence; apparently they were running a little late. Beautiful telescopes ranging in size and price were littered around the store, some muggle design and some wizard. Posters mapping the night sky lined the walls for different seasons and locations around the globe. Differently designed wizard lamps were on a shelf that when turned on would reflect a certain star space onto the ceiling. An entire section of the store was displaying earrings that Luna had designed herself that according to his ledgers sold rather well.

He was currently deep into the store observing a display of tarot cards and crystal balls. They were a new addition and Luna seemed confident there was an open market for the mystical minds. Reaching out his fingers grazed along a crystal ball that had emerald green smoke hazing the inside when a hand brushed his shoulder startling him into knocking over ball. He watched in distress as the crystal fell towards the floor before it suddenly halted and floated back onto the shelf. Bracing his self he donned his mask before turning towards whoever was behind him. To his surprise and mortification it was none other than Harry freaking Potter, who pocketed his outstretched wand before sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck in a nervous gesture.

“Er Draco um I mean Malfoy er…….good to see you?”

Inclining his head slightly Draco let nothing show on his face but his fingers twitched absently in a constant rhythm at his side. Potter looked amazing in his Auror Air Corp uniform; it was a combination of the red auror uniform and quidditch leathers so it clung tightly to his super fit body. It drew to mind the guilty pleasure auror calendar that his mother had got him for Yule last year that was hanging in his lab. July had featured a shirtless Potter; mouthwatering six pack abs on display, wearing a pair of grey joggers that left nothing to the imagination, he had been standing in the clean and organized Corp broom shed holding a brand new broomstick donated by Perseverance Inc.

It was safe to say that it was always July in Draco’s lab. It had been a funny thing that Harry the cat seemed to dislike the calendar, always trying to knock it off of the walls. With no one around to witness Draco had blushed bright red before hanging it up higher explaining to the cat that it was about as close as he was ever going to get so please let him enjoy the few pleasures he had in his life. Harry had left it alone after that but would occasionally glare up at the picture as if it had offended him somehow.

“You um you look nice…..”

Inclining his head yet again to acknowledge he had heard, Draco couldn’t help but wonder what Potter was doing in the back of Luna’s store apparently trying to converse with him. He let his eyes shift around quickly looking for possible escape routes if they became necessary. Potter chewed the bottom of his lip before seeming to come to some sort of a decision, this nervous Potter was a little off-putting, he usually appeared so confident.

“I’m heading an investigation, it was in the paper this morning, and I was hoping I could ask you a few questions. I don’t want to do it in The Ministry; it’s not an interrogation, I was hoping it would be ok to owl you to set up a location, date, and time?”

Draco hesitated in answering his fingers moving incessantly faster and he even began tugging a bit at the sleeve of his robe. Making a decision he went to move past Potter to find Luna when a hand snapped out grabbing onto his arm, a look of panic flashing across Potter’s face.

“Wait! Please don’t…”

Whatever he had been about to say was cut off by Draco flinging his body away from Potter in reflex. He crashed backwards against the shelf behind him and closed his eyes in mortification as he heard the sounds of breaking glass echo when multiple crystal balls fell to the floor.

“Shit shit shit! Draco are you ok? I’m sorry, I’m so stupid!”

Draco’s eyes flew open when he felt worried hands beginning to run along his sides looking for injury. Potter face seemed stricken with frustration as his familiar green eyes roamed over Draco’s robes that were now stained with different colored magical soot. He thought he saw a flash of silver around one of Potter’s wrist but before he could look closer his attention was captured by Luna who had come to find the source of the commotion.

“Oh Harry I didn’t see you come in, you found Draco just fine though I see. Janie has arrived to watch over the store, would you like to join us for tea upstairs?”

Looking back and forth between Draco and Luna, Potter seemed undecided so Draco made the decision for him, which was actually what he had been going to ask Luna before Potter had stopped him. Nodding to Luna he grabbed the sleeve of Potter’s robes at his elbow and started tugging him towards the stairs leading up to Luna’s loft, sending her a quick apologetic look for the mess. Waiving him off she drew her wand and began to clean up while he went up to start the tea.

Luna’s loft was her imagination in decorative form. It was an open single floor; the walls and roof completely covered by an abstract mural painted by Janie’s boyfriend Landon whose art was the inspiration behind Draco opening the art gallery. When he had painted for Luna he had been a struggling street artist, now he was renowned in the art community and his pieces sold for ridiculous sums. Her furniture was all miss-matched pieces that she found as she needed them and all of her chairs were large cushions thrown in various locations around the room. Beads and pieces of fabric hung from the ceiling giving the room a dream like quality and the mild fragrance of incense permeated the air.

Making his way over to the kitchen area he removed his stained robe, hanging it on the corner of a random shelf along the way. He gathered the delicate porcelain tea set Luna preferred and began heating the water in a tea pot on her muggle stove. She had taught him how to use it lecturing him on how heating the water with magic made the tea taste funny. With their rocky past hovering in his mind he had taken the quirk in stride and humored her misguided taste buds. With nothing to do except wait he turned only to startle again because Potter was standing directly on the other side of the kitchen counter.

Green eyes slowly traveled up and down his body before rising to meet his own in a gaze burning with a fire he couldn’t name. He was not sure how long their eyes battled to read each other’s souls before the whistling of the tea pot drew his attention elsewhere. He heard Potter let out a long and loud breath behind him while he prepared the tray and when he turned around levitating it behind him the other man was already sitting on a fluffy cushion in front of Luna’s coffee table in the center of the room. Luna walked up the stairs just as he was sitting down across the table from Potter, his legs crossed beneath him.

“Thank you for getting the tea ready Draco, you can get more comfortable of course, your cloths seem constricting, the nargles are swarming you today.”

Blushing he looked down trying to hide his embarrassment; he usually didn’t remove his outer robe when around Luna so goodness knows what she probably thought he wore beneath it before now. He drew his wand writing a response in the air, blue magic coloring the words in front of him.

_ ‘Milly and Greg assured my mother it was the latest men’s fashion, is it inappropriate?’_

“Oh that’s not it; you look very striking as I’m sure Harry would agree.”

Potter had his eyes glued onto Draco and nodded along with Luna’s words.

“It just seems a little uncomfortable, Harry as well in his uniform, I just want people to be relaxed in my sanctum.”

As it always did with Luna his mask faded away and he smiled at her calling her loft a sanctum. He shrugged off his jacket and laid it on the floor beside him, reaching up he unclipped his tie pin and placed it inside his suit jacket pocket. Next he removed his tie folding it neatly over the jacket before untying his shoes and setting them aside as well. Looking over at Luna he raised a single eyebrow in question, smiling she reached over to undo the top two buttons of his shirt but left the vest on over it.

“Yes, that is much better.”

Peeking over at Potter he noted that he had only removed his shoes because his uniform was layered in such a way that to remove one article you would need to remove the rest. Potter was currently gulping his tea quickly which was making a flush spread from his cheeks all the way down his neck to below his robes. While Luna made her cup he couldn’t help but fantasize about how far down that flush might spread.

“Now Harry, I’m sure Draco invited you up here to get the questions you needed to ask him out of the way but there will be no work discussed here. This is a place for friendship and mindless chatter; you can owl each other to arrange something different later.”

Potter smiled and talked with Luna about how that was fine with him which frankly baffled Draco a bit. Potter hated his company, why would he be happy about having to endure more of it? Unless…..of course, he wanted to spy on him again, it would figure. Well Draco had nothing to hide…except his company….and his research….and his heart……fuck.

“Draco?”

His attention was taken away from his inner thoughts and he looked up at Luna in question.

“Harry was asking about my piano over there and I told him that I bought it just so you could play for me when you stopped by, I was trying to explain how you were quite the proficient but words aren’t really doing you justice. Would you play something for us? I would love to hear Night Song again.”

Draco stood up and made his way over to the small but classy piano Luna had acquired for his visits. Sitting down he played his warm up scales and to his surprise and confusion Potter brought over his cushion to sit with his back propped against the piano leg closest to Draco. Potter tilted his head back and closed his eyes and when Draco launched into the sad and familiar melody Potter gave a tiny sigh of pleasure his shoulders sagging in relaxation as he listened to Draco play. At some point Luna left to go back down to her store but Draco stayed playing a concert just for Potter who gave little hums of pleasure every time he started a new song. Briefly wondering when Potter had grown a passion for piano music he played on, the void in his heart that a black cat had left briefly filled by his human namesake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is the weekend so I won't update again until Monday. I struggled a little with this chapter because Harry just wouldn't act like I wanted lol. I hope y'all like it anyway.


	6. Breathe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The theme for this chapter is 'Breathe' as performed by Greg Maroney

‘Twitchy little ferret, aren’t you Malfoy?’

-Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (Chapter 23)

_ ** <strike> Dear Dra </strike> ** _

_ **Dear Malfoy,** _

_ ** I still need to meet with you, let me know a good day, place and time. ** _

_ **-Harry** _

_ ** P.S. – Can I call you Draco?** _

_ Dear Auror Potter,_

_ Your hand writing is still atrocious as always I can see. Currently I am far too busy to meet with you, please try again at a later date._

_ Sincerely, _

_Draco Malfoy_

_ P.S. – We are not familiar or friendly enough for first names, don’t you agree? _

_ **Dear Draco,** _

_ ** I know I responded immediately but I just wanted to say I would be happy to meet you even while you are working. I’m not sure what you do now but it would be great to catch up right?** _

_ ** -Harry ** _

_ **P.S. – We know everything there is to know about each other, how is that not familiar enough?** _

_ Dear Auror Potter,_

_ I was not aware that your investigation was so time sensitive and imperative. The issue is that I work from my home otherwise known as Malfoy Manor which I know you probably have no intentions of entering again, therefore I am not sure when we could meet._

_ Sincerely, _

_Draco Malfoy _

_P.S. – How do you know everything about me? You have never really been around me. _

_ **Dear Draco, ** _

_ **I would enjoy meeting you at your manor, Narcissa writes to me and told me of her remodeling and I have been eager to see it. Would tomorrow at midday be good for you? I would enjoy seeing her and having lunch.** _

_ ** -Harry** _

_ ** P.S. – Your favorite color is green, you hate red grapes but love green ones, when you are nervous your fingers twitch and pull at your sleeves, and when you give your focus to something the rest of the world falls away.** _

_ ** P.P.S. – Before you freak out I have only two words: Sixth Year** _

_ Dear Harry,_

_ Lunch sounds fine; please don’t worry about showing up at a precise time. Mother and I tend to be quite relaxed about such things._

_ -Draco_

He knew exactly where his mother would be at this time of day and as he stormed into the study she didn’t even look up from her ledger where she was probably making notes to Lisa. Striding right up to the desk he stood in front of it before crossing his arms firmly across his chest and waited tapping his foot impatiently. Finally she glanced up only raising one eyebrow in question as if daring him to speak.

“When were you going to decide it was time to inform me that you are pin pals with Harry sodding Potter?!"

Her other eyebrow rose to meet the first in surprise. She set down her quill and leaned back in her seat giving him her complete attention.

“I would have told you much sooner if I knew it would irritate you enough to speak to me again. So you are finally doing something about your obsession then?”

He uncrossed his arms huffing slightly before giving up all pretense of propriety and threw himself dramatically down onto the chair in front of the desk.

“You remember the article in the paper a few days ago about the new investigation he is leading? I ran into him at Luna’s and now he wants to ask me a few questions.”

“That’s wonderful dear; please tell me you invited him over for tea.”

His eyes narrowed towards his mother at her optimism instead of losing her mind like he was.

“Lunch tomorrow, I told him anytime around midday.”

She suddenly stood up, abandoning whatever she had been working on when he came into the room.

“That gives the elves and I a little less than twenty four hours, this is wonderful darling, it has been so long since we have had proper company. Now we are hosting Harry Potter no less, there is so much to do.”

She rushed out of the room leaving Draco a tad bit confused. The manor was spotless and it would only take an hour or so to prepare a proper lunch. It was beyond him to understand the minds of women; they were so strange about certain things.

~HPHPHPHP~

He had put on one of his most flattering three piece suits this morning but now he was in the lab down to only the trousers and the button down shirt. His shoes and tie had even found their way onto a nearby table. He was restless and couldn’t be still, not only was Potter’s…….Harry’s visit today but he was getting so close to finding a cure for the ‘mudblood’ curse scar. His most recent poultice was promising and he felt that if it was combined with a certain healing spell it would work. He just couldn’t seem to nail down the timing.

Which led to where he was now, pacing continuously back and forth over the marble floor, face buried into a book with all the cases that were somewhat similar and the spells those healers had used. Different scenarios ran in and out of his head and every so often he would stop and write an idea that merited testing down into his journal. The top three buttons of his shirt quickly came undone in his anxious fidgeting revealing his lack of undershirt and his restless hands had destroyed his hair. None of these things factored into his mind until he felt the slight questioning brush of fingertips against his tense shoulders.

When he turned around lowering the book in his hand and met the gaze of Harry Potter his disheveled appearance came slamming into him at once. Swallowing compulsively he let his blank mask cover his face before his eyes began flying around the room in a panic looking for anything incriminating. Ignoring the slight frown starting to tug at the chosen ones face he rushed over to the table he was working at, setting the book next to the journal which he slammed closed. He spun around looking all around Harry but never right at him, fingers twitching nervously.

Harry seemed to be gathering his thoughts when right over that messy black hair Draco noticed the calendar, delicious chosen body still on display. In a panic he raised his wand and non-verbally vanished it in an instant. Rapidly he realized two things; first that he was and idiot and had just raised his wand at Harry Potter, and two that said Potter hadn’t even flinched or moved a muscle. He just kept looking at Draco as if he was the most interesting puzzle he had ever beheld. A tad bit unnerved he quickly holstered his wand before walking over to his discarded clothing and put on his shoes but when he reached for his tie, a hand stretched out and snagged it from his grip. Harry set it back onto the table with a soft smile.

“Leave it, as much as I love seeing you all dressed up I am rather casual myself today.”

He finally took his attention away from captivating green eyes to notice that Harry was casual indeed. White stained and well-loved sneakers led up to a pair of snug and faded jeans. He wasn’t sure what was underneath the red Gryffindor hoodie from ‘Constellation Clothing’ but he couldn’t care less, his focus now on that red article of clothing. It had been one of his first designs when the store opened years ago. It was mainly red with golden yellow stripes down the side of the arms and the fabric inside was colored golden yellow as well. The Gryffindor lion crest was on the front left breast and the back of the hoodie said ‘Gryffindor Quidditch Est. 1092’. A picture was on the back as well of two crossed brooms behind a snitch which was between the lettered words ‘Team Seeker’.

A week after the store had opened Potter had been pictured wearing the hoodie during a Corp workout session at the Ministry pitch. Needless to say sales had exploded after that and Potter had been pictured with the same hoodie countless times through the years, Draco had watched it get more faded and worn as time had passed and had a secret yearning to hold it just one time to know if it was as soft as it appeared.

“This is quite a change from the last time I was here, dare I mention the theme? I didn’t think Narcissa was such a fan of lions.”

Just like that his mask was gone, looking at the floor he felt the blush spread across his face like wild fire. After all this time Potter could still get reactions from him when no one else would have been able. Shifting his weight back and forth on his feet he raised his wand writing in the air.

_ ‘Mother didn’t design this room. Come, I’m sure lunch is waiting.’ _

Turning he walked quickly from his lab hearing Harry’s feet treading behind him. He hadn’t bothered asking how he was so familiar with his mother that they were on a first name basis or even how Potter had made it into his lab. All he was focused on was getting out of there as quickly as possible before Harry asked any more uncomfortable questions. He made his way towards the formal dining hall but paused when Harry turned down a different hall towards the casual dining room. Cautiously he followed Potter absently wondering how he seemed to know exactly where he was going. When they entered the dining room, there was his mother, dressed down as well in one of her simpler day dresses. Looking back and forth between the two in confusion, he stood there wondering if he had stepped into an alternate reality as Harry sat down across from his mother completely at ease like he dined with them daily.

“I see you found Draco, thank you Harry dear, it was much quicker sending you than Berry. Draco darling please do sit, the food has been ready for quite some time.”

Snapping his mouth closed he sat next to Harry reminiscent of how they used to dine with a certain black cat. Cutting his mother a quick glare of betrayal he turned his attention to the meal as the two apparently chummy friends chatted around him.

“I’ll admit I am surprised to see you here at the manor, you always declined my invitations to visit before, but here you are accepting Draco’s.”

“Well recent events in my life put certain things into a different perspective, also Draco has always been able to get my attention and company easier than most.”

“Be that as it may it would do him more good to be seen with one such as yourself in a more public setting so to speak rather than this secret meeting at our home. I had hoped you would not resort to such tactics with him involved. He is no one’s dirty secret, not even yours.”

He was sure his expression was gob-smacked since he had no idea what his mother was talking about or referring to but it sounded like she was threatening Harry Potter and that was all kinds of not good. He was shaking his head urgently at her but she was not paying him the least bit of mind. To intense was her focus and gaze on Harry who was staring right back with a narrowing of his eyes.

“If it were up to me Narcissa, I would be snogging on the front steps of Gringott’s but I’m afraid some people need to get more warmed up to the idea.”

“Snogging who?!”

Two pairs of eyes turned towards him; one in shocked pleasure and the other in heated satisfaction. He would have thrown his hand over his mouth but his mother might be upset at such behavior so instead he grit his teeth so hard he was certain one of them might crack.

“Who do you think it would be Draco?”

Harry’s voice seemed to purr the question wrapping around his name in a way that had shivers racing down his spine all the way to his toes that curled inside his shoes. Lifting his glass to his lips he took a quick gulp of wine that his mother had thankfully provided with the meal, his tongue peeking out to catch a stray drop. He had a moment to absently wonder where nervous Harry from Luna’s had disappeared to when a green eyed gaze that hadn’t moved from his face suddenly grew in heat and intensity. Finished with his meal he set down his fork while he internally berated himself for drawing Potter’s ire when he was suddenly reminded of his mother’s presence in the room.

“Draco, would you please escort Harry to the study so you can answer his questions? Harry it was wonderful to see you again, I will see you soon.”

Wondering if his mother had completely lost her mind he gave her a withering look before leaving the room, Harry trailing along behind him.

~HPHPHPHP~

It had been an arduous few hours recounting the times he had been in for questioning since his release from Azkaban six years ago; especially since he was writing it all down, his voice not wanting to participate after his outburst at lunch. Harry had wandered around the study, poking and playing with random objects and leafing through random books. When Draco had finished he had stood and stretched expecting Harry to fold the scrolls and leave to read them later but to his surprise Harry had sat into the recently vacated seat. Chewing his lower lip he had seemed to struggle with something before glancing up at Draco with hopeful eyes.

“Play for me while I read?”

A little surprised but pleased he made his way over to the piano debating on what to play before taking a deep breath and launching into a six minute long piece that he had composed for Pansy. She had been prone to having panic attacks when in a crowd for years after the war; she would floo to the manor every time and Draco would play her this piece that he had titled ‘Breathe’. The song had helped to calm her back then and it helped to calm Draco now as he let the music take him to a different place away from the thoughts and troubles of his life. He was glad she had moved to France to open his new store, he would miss her but she had needed to get away.

When he finished he looked over and saw tension start to creep into Harry’s relaxed shoulders so he started to play ‘Echoes Through Eternity’ reminiscent of his meetings with Lisa. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Harry give up all pretense of reading the scrolls, standing up he made his way over to Draco before sitting down on the bench next to him. He’s not quite sure how but he managed to keep playing when a head fell down to lay on his right shoulder, messy locks soft against his neck. Harry drew his legs up beside him on the bench leaning his entire weight onto Draco fitting perfectly against his side.

Apparently Harry Potter had a soft spot for piano music, he wondered if this was going to become a habit when they were together but quickly shook off the thought. Now that Harry had what he came for there was no reason for them to see each other again. With that dejecting thought in his head he finished playing the song to a suddenly dissatisfied Harry if the distressed sound from the back of his throat was any indication. He placed the lid down over the keys and Harry slowly adjusted himself before standing and looking down at Draco.

“I better get going I suppose.”

His mask finally safely back on his face he simply nodded waiting for Potter to leave. He seemed to know his way around the manor enough to find his way out. Making no move Potter stood there searching his face, for what Draco was unsure but a frown started to appear.

“I wish you wouldn’t do that.”

Not knowing what he was referring to Draco just stared back at him willing him to explain.

“The fake face, you don’t need it around me.”

Potter smiled in triumph as Draco felt his eyes widen in surprise and a soft oh left his mouth. No one had ever told him that before, he never used it around his mother and no one else had seemed to care. Yet, why Potter? Why now?

“That’s an improvement, one of these days I’ll get a smile, perhaps Sunday.”

Harry turned to leave and Draco reached out grabbing his sleeve to stop him confusion forming a crease between his brows. Looking back towards him Harry's mouth turned up in an alarming ‘I am winning something’ grin before tugging Draco's hand loose from his hoodie.

“Did we not mention at lunch? Narcissa invited me to come with the both of you to visit one of your ‘pet projects’. She said I would enjoy it a lot and maybe change some opinions along the way. I look forward to it!”

Watching Harry stride out of the room with an almost bounce to his step had the bottom dropping from Draco’s stomach. He knew exactly where Lisa had scheduled him to visit on Sunday and he could not even begin to fathom Potter’s reaction. Gritting his teeth he knew one thing for sure and that was the fact that his mother was going to owe him so much more than just a new calendar to get back on his good side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a few things I would like to note in this chapter.  
1) The hoodie referenced is an actual hoodie you can buy here: https://shalamon.com/gryffindor-quidditch-team-harry-potter-hoodie-tn48523/?sku=&gclid=CjwKCAjw5fzrBRASEiwAD2OSVyKHwlT0o4DGlOqS8QJTEPS6eTZXyH_1amF6MPDa4wam3ruUcoz_dhoC5JUQAvD_BwE  
2) I know I switch back and forth in Draco's mind quite a bit between referencing Harry as Harry then as Potter. This is because of Draco's own internal struggle in changing it from Potter as he has always done, to the more familiar Harry.
> 
> If you have any questions feel free to ask and as always, thank you for reading along :)


	7. Dancing On The Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The theme for this chapter is 'Dancing On The Light' as performed by Richard Dillon.

"I really don’t think they should let the other sort in, do you? They’re just not the same; they’ve never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families."

-Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone (Chapter 5)

He finished tying a perfect knot in his tie before reaching into his closet and pulling out the suit jacket to put on. Then instead of reaching for a heavy wizard robe he put on a fashionable black cloak followed by a dark green scarf that he looped around his neck. Greg had assured him that he would fit in just fine with the muggles and since it was mostly what he wore around the manor everyday he was at least comfortable. He moved to close his closet door and paused briefly to look at the back of the door where a tie rack hung but instead of ties different colored ribbons all the same length adored the rack. Taking a deep breath he shut the door firmly, he missed his friend but he couldn’t blame him, he would leave and never look back if he was brave enough as well.

As he made his way to the foyer where his mother and Potter waited he couldn’t help but imagine if his past was different and he didn’t have so much to atone for. He would have left just like Pansy, all his charities and donations were great and he had found a surprising love and satisfaction for helping people but some days and moments like now he found himself wanting to leave it all behind. Approaching the two people waiting for him he reached out to grab the candlestick that was a portkey. In his heart he knew he would never leave, as much as he had changed one thing had remained the same, at his core he was and always would be a coward.

~HPHPHPHP~

The trip and the stop were as jarring and sudden as normal but Draco had been traveling in such ways since before he was even able to walk, needless to say he made landing look effortless and easy. Potter on the other hand did not, he couldn’t help but be fondly amused at the sight of Harry sprawled on the ground clutching his stomach for dear life. A rare smile on his face he looked up and around inside the building they were in. Lisa had said it would be an empty building in London and she hadn’t been wrong. It was more of a run down and forgotten warehouse. Smile fading into a frown he looked around critically hoping that this wasn't what she had chosen for his next project.

After the meeting where she had drawn attention to his still large profits he had decided to open a muggle orphanage. A cat in his presence that reminded him of a certain orphan he was incredibly fond of may have influenced that decision somewhat. Today he was supposed to meet with the contractors that were refurbishing the building Lisa had found in London for the project. He really hoped she hadn’t chosen this warehouse. The firm and rapid clicking of stilettos on concrete drew his attention behind him where Lisa was approaching.

“Good right on time, come the driver is waiting. Will you be ok mister….um…sir?”

Leaning down he offered Harry his hand with a little huff of a laugh passing through his lips. Lisa would be one of the only witches in Britain that didn’t know who Harry Potter was on sight. In fairness to her Potter was on the ground, yet again dressed in the red hoodie and jeans, face turned downwards so if he lost his breakfast gravity would lead it away from Draco and Narcissa.

“This is Harry Potter Ms. DeHart; he will be accompanying us today.”

Lisa’s eyebrows flew upward in surprise and her mouth formed into a soft oh before she looked rapidly between Draco and Harry, down to their still linked hands, then back to his face before wiggling her eyebrows in a suggestive manner. Scowling he pulled his hand from Potter’s before giving a solid shake of his head. They were not going to go there. Sighing in disappointment she gestured for them to follow her; they ventured outside where a limousine was waiting, as they approached the driver opened the door his eyes narrowing slightly at Harry and his casual appearance. Muggles were so judgmental about such things, yet, he supposed wizards were as well.

It was a short drive before they pulled up in front of a building obviously under construction. He was the first out of the door not even waiting for the driver to open it. Everything he could see was so fascinating, from the cranes and scaffolds to the loud machines they held in their hands each a different design and function. Not even waiting for Lisa he approached the closest workers who were working on a wall seeming to be tearing it down and smoothing out the space. He was so focused on watching the muggles work that he didn’t even notice the rest of the party approach until Lisa pulled his attention away.

“Mr. Lawson this is Mr. Malfoy, the financier and benefactor of our project.”

Mr. Lawson seemed to be a young man; beard and plaid shirt making him look like he would be more at home on a mountain than a construction project. Reaching out he felt shame when his fine hand was enveloped in a heavily calloused palm that was scratchy against his own. How invigorating it must be to build something with your hands, to mold something using your will and determination.

“Please just call me Kent.”

“Actually Mr. Malfoy doesn’t speak but the rest of us will be sure to do so.”

Kent’s face quickly transformed to embarrassment and Draco squeezed his palm quickly before releasing it to indicate that he didn’t mind or find him rude. He was the one who was in the wrong, failing to communicate in the simplest way.

“Well you can all follow me while I give you the grand tour so far, except for Mrs. Malfoy whom is bugging the engineer about the blue prints. He apparently failed to factor in a music room; a grand offence, I told him so a week ago but I am just a lowly high school graduate, what do I know about such things?”

The three of them wandered through the large building that used to be a dormitory for the muggle University of London before it was condemned, Draco found himself tugging Harry around and pointing at different things he wanted Harry to explain. It was marvelous since Harry seemed to know what he needed to say and ask without having to play charades. Before he knew it they were nearing the end of the tour and Kent was still chatting along.

“Here is where the kitchen will be, we are thinking three ovens and two stoves, as well as four dishwashers. In here will be the dining hall, the orphanage will be at capacity with one hundred and fifty kids…”

“I’m sorry Kent?”

Everyone turned to look at Harry who was staring at the bearded man in shock.

“Hmm yes Mr. Potter I believe?”

“Yes, what did you say this place would be?”

Draco’s cheeks started to flame as he looked around for the nearest exit to run out of, knowing the answer before it left Mr. Lawson’s mouth. He berated his self for forgetting what he had named the place, writing it down in a moment of whimsy while stroking a hand down soft black fur.

“An orphanage though I suppose most of the kids will be from abusive or unfit homes. It is to be called ‘The Savior Stag’ the emblem is quite beautiful designed by my Allison. It’s a set of antlers covered in Lilies, Mr. Malfoy was insistent it be Lilies and it turned out gorgeous. Here I have a picture on my phone.”

While Harry looked down at the funny contraption most muggles carried, Draco snuck out of the room and away from the building. This wasn’t supposed to happen; Harry Potter was never supposed to know about this place. He knew it wouldn’t be long before Harry started digging around; he was a tenacious person that would pull on a thread until it snapped. It was now only a matter of time until he found out about Perseverance Inc. and Constellation Clothing and all of the rest. Not paying attention to his surroundings he was pulled along in the crowd moving down the bustling streets of muggle London. He wondered what Harry would think of him and what he was doing. As shallow as it was, Harry’s opinion of him was one of the only ones he cared about.

Distantly he thought he could hear his name being shouted but he wasn’t sure until he was suddenly spun around meeting Harry’s blurry face. When Harry reached up to wipe away tears he hadn’t even known were falling he jerked away in shame and embarrassment. Frantically wiping his eyes he left his face turned down towards the sidewalk. Harry must think him mad and goodness knows he didn’t want to face his ire for using him because there was no doubt who the orphanage was named after. A broom calloused hand gripped his chin lightly before tugging his face up to meet vibrant green eyes.

“Draco its fine, I’m not angry, I’m…”

Harry seemed to struggle with words for a moment before he shook his head slightly and gave Draco an adorably lopsided smile.

“I am so happy and flattered that you would do such a thing. You are the kind of person I want to inspire, thank you.”

Leaning up on his toes Harry gave him a kiss on the cheek, his lips warm and chapped on Draco’s skin. A flash of silver went by the corner of his eye as Harry let his hand fall and take one of his own. Tugging him along Harry led him back the way he had presumably came, filling the silence he chatted about the muggle buildings around them and what they were for, to Draco’s rapt attention. Turning a corner he finally saw the orphanage in the distance but Harry suddenly pulled them both to a stop. Turning towards him Harry chewed on his bottom lip in indecision for a moment.

“Draco do you think….would you possibly…er….”

Huffing in frustration Harry raked his free hand through his hair before squeezing Draco's firmly with the other.

“The Air Corp is having a charity Quidditch game at Hogwarts against an all-star team composed from the four houses. It will be held this coming Saturday in six days’ time. I would like for you to attend and be my sponsor on the back of my jersey.”

He was dreaming he knew Harry wouldn’t have kissed him in real life; it made so much sense for this to just be a dream. Using his free hand he reached up and pinched his cheek flinching away when it actually hurt. Ok, so this might actually be happening. Looking at Harry he noticed that he was back to chewing on his bottom lip in nervousness. Though Draco couldn’t help but wonder what on earth he had to be worried about, he was beyond the ability to tell green eyes and black hair no. He gave a quick shake of his head to indicate that he agreed and almost had to close his eyes against the brilliance that was Harry’s smile.

“Brilliant! I’ll owl you the details tomorrow!”

Harry tugged him forward once more bouncing with sudden energy and all he could hope was that he wasn’t going to regret this.

~HPHPHPHP~

The past few days had been exciting for Draco. Not only was he on the cusp of a break through with healing the cursed scar but he had been trading letters back and forth with Potter continuously. They had started just with the two of them hammering out the details of his sponsorship and attendance which had grown into more personal letters. At first Draco had been afraid that Harry had only asked him for his money but it quickly became apparent that the savior might be just as lonely as Draco was. His friends had their significant others and families to keep them company but Harry actually lived alone with not even a pet. His multitude of appearances in the paper were not just because of his fame but apparently because he threw his self into his work needing something to give his complete focus to.

All in all he was the same amazing, self-sacrificing person he had always been. They even wrote each other about the war and their parts in it. To his surprise Draco found himself telling Harry things he had never told anyone. The long days of The Dark Lords Occupation, playing the piano to the prisoners, fearing for the lives of his parents, and his complete and utter disgust with the situation he had found his self in. Harry in turn wrote to him of his own struggles to do what was right, believe in himself and his friends, the countless hours of boredom in a tent, feeling lost and hopeless and trying not to let despair and doubt sway his mind. He wasn’t sure how but he had seemed to accomplish a goal he had long ago. He had become friends with Harry Potter.

_ Pop _

The familiar sound of house elf apparition had him turning his attention away from hanging up the blown up picture of Harry’s calendar photo his mother had graciously provided him. The new photo took up an enormous chunk of the wall in his lab and his mother had cast a spell on it where he could change it to a photo of the manor’s greenhouse in an instant if need be. Giving it one final look of satisfaction he turned around giving his attention to Berry.

“A package arrived for you by owl sir, I sense no harmful magics.”

“Thank you Berry, you may place it on a clear space on the table.”

The house elf snapped his fingers making a box wrapped messily in red paper appear on the table before bowing deeply.

_Pop _

Moving forward he eyed the box curiously taking in the lack of any sort of label before ripping the paper off. Opening the box he lifted golden tissue paper before letting out a sudden gasp of surprise. Nestled inside the tissue was a familiar old red hoodie with a card resting on top of its folded form simply addressed ‘Draco’. He let his finger trail along the soft and worn fabric as he picked up and opened the card. A golden snitch was fluttering around a plain white background and inside was a simple sentence.

_‘Don’t worry about the heavy robes, you can hide in this.’ _

_-Harry _

He lifted the hoodie up to his face breathing in the familiar scent of broom polish and leather that had always reminded him of The-Boy-Who-Lived. Setting it down he started pulling off his vest and unbuttoning his shirt so he could put it on. Slipping it over his head he let the smell and feeling of Harry surround him. A small private smile bloomed on his mouth as he tugged the hood over and close to his face. He was going wear it everyday up to and including Saturday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a bit of bad news, I have a speech that I need to write so I won't be writing the next chapter until Friday but I promise that I will post one then to get y'all through the weekend. Thank you for all the lovely comments so far!


	8. Dream of Flying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I wouldn't update until Friday but apparently I am way better at writing a speech than I thought I was. The theme of this chapter is 'Dream of Flying' as performed by Brian Crain.

"Longbottom, if brains were gold you’d be poorer than Weasley, and that’s saying something."

-Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone (Chapter 13)

Hoodie strings pulled tight to hide his face, Draco put his hands into the large front pocket and continued his journey across the Hogwart’s grounds. He had arrived early per Harry’s request but after a brief greeting Harry had been surrounded by reporters and Auror teammates. Nowadays Draco did not envy him the attention at all. The students were already up and mingling about, but he suspected most of them were still in their dorms getting ready. It was early and they would still be serving breakfast in The Great Hall. The game was set to start at eleven so he still had quite a bit of time to kill; which was why he was currently walking along the borders of the lake. He hadn’t expected the onslaught of memories which was a lack of planning on his part because he should have. As long as he stayed away from the Astronomy tower and the seventh floor he should be fine. He hadn’t had panic attacks like Pansy but he supposed he probably would if he was put close to either of those locations.

Walking away from the lake he kept his head down not really paying attention to where he was wandering. A Hogwart’s all access pass hung from a lanyard around his neck, that he found vaguely amusing since he was more than likely the reason Hogwart’s had any sort of security measures in the first place. His sponsorship of Quidditch Game had got him the pass or rather the owner of Perseverance Inc. He knew that Lisa had conferred with Harry to hammer out the details and he couldn’t help but wonder at his reaction to the news. Harry hadn’t mentioned it in any of their letters and nothing had appeared in the paper so the wizarding world was still in the dark but Harry had to know the truth now. He was unsure if the silence on the matter was relieving or disappointing.

Suddenly stopping he looked up towards the building he had almost ran into, noting with little surprise that it was one of the greenhouses. His nose must have drawn him here, pulling his hands from the hoodie pouch he fingered his pass for a moment before deciding to venture in. Walking into the greenhouse he was pleased that there were no students present but beings as it was a Saturday he wasn’t too surprised. The sound of water running had him journeying towards the sound at the back of the greenhouse until a pond came into his line of sight. Approaching the pond he saw that they were growing water lilies and he couldn’t hold in a small gasp of shock when he noticed the color of them. Never before had he seen a water lily with a blue bloom. Approaching rapidly he walked tense circles around the pond wondering if the Herbology Professor could be persuaded to give him a sample.

The wild bluebells that grew in only the oldest of forest were extremely rare and possessed amazing healing capabilities. For some reason most flowers that were the color blue always had some sort of healing properties. Water lilies by themselves had pollen that was the main ingredient in the cure that was rubbed into Demiguise pelts to make invisibility cloaks. The possibility of combining that vanishing factor with a healing property might be the breakthrough he had been searching for. Looking around he spotted an abandoned blank stained scroll on a nearby bench with a bent quill next to it. Rushing over he sat down and started making notes and diagrams before he lost his train of thought. If he added the pollen into his poultice and removed the nightshade; apply it directly and thickly over the scar then combined with the spell that Igor Karkaroff had created to try and remove the dark mark……it might work!

He went to stand up quickly to go back and observe the blue lilies closer but ended up bumping into someone that had been leaning over his shoulder and reading his notes. Both of them fell backwards and Draco landed on them hard. Scrambling to his feet he let his head fall in embarrassment pulling the hood tighter to try and hide his face. Pulling out his wand he spelled out _‘Sorry’_ to hover in the air in-between them and chewed on his lower lip as he watched the jean clad person get back up onto their feet.

“I have to say it is a surprise to have none other than Draco Malfoy in my greenhouse dressed so casually and having a breakthrough in curse scar removal.”

Surprise made his eyes widen as he looked up into the scowling face of Neville Longbottom.

“You are the first one to understand what I am trying to accomplish with the lilies but I am afraid that I cannot let you use their pollen to remove your dark mark, you deserve to have that stain for the rest of your life with what you did to this school and its students.”

Longbottom aggressively dusted himself off while looking at his hoodie with a frustrated expression. He probably thought Draco was wearing it for manipulative purposes, everyone always thought he was more strategic than he had the energy to be. He raised his wand again and ignoring the way Longbottom tensed began to write.

_‘Please I am not using it to remove the dark mark; I agree that it is something I should be branded with in shame forever. It’s for….'_

Lowering his wand he began chewing on his lip again before he sighed deep in resignation. Pocketing his wand he approached Longbottom who regarded him curiously, his own wand now drawn and held loosely in his hand. When he stood directly in front of Longbottom he held out his right arm and shakenly drew up the sleeves of both the hoodie and the long-sleeved Slytherin tee he wore underneath revealing the sloppy ‘mudblood’ scar. Reaching out Longbottom grasped his wrist with his right hand pulling him closer while his other hand rose to the scar and his fingertips brushed along the letters causing Draco to give a slight shiver. It was softly spoken but they were so close that Draco heard when Longbottom let out a breathless, “Hermione.”

“Draco? I know you’re in here, Ron saw you wandering over here. I need you to….”

Harry came into view as Draco and Neville sprang away from each other. Pulling the sleeve quickly down his gaze was focused on Longbottom pleading to him silently to not say a word. Looking back intently, Longbottom’s eyes cut into him searchingly before giving a decisive nod ensuring that it would stay between them. He let a soft smile grace his lips before turning his attention to Harry who was walking rapidly towards them with an angry expression on his face.

“Harry mate, it’s alright he wasn’t doing anything wrong, we were just…”

Longbottom was cut off from whatever he was going to say by a particularly livid glare from Harry who had just reached Draco and was tugging on the hoodie pulling him back towards the front of the greenhouse and the exit. Draco turned his head looking longingly at his notes left behind on the bench before nodding his head at Longbottom then towards the scroll. He just barely saw Longbottom give him a thumb up before Harry’s increasingly aggressive tugging cut the other man from view. As they reached the exit Harry loudly started to proclaim how happy he was that Draco had decided to wear his hoodie. That the color suited him and he hoped he appreciated the gesture, etc. Shaking his head slightly he let Harry continue his strange one sided conversation as they made their way to the Quidditch pitch.

~HPHPHPHP~

He was up in a section of the stands that had been set aside specifically for the sponsors. The cause for the event was to raise money for a list of things Headmistress McGonagall deemed the school needed. Draco had gone over it and could safely agree that these things needed to be updated. He looked down at the scroll that had been thrust into his hands by Harry before he was personally escorted to his prime seating by the savior himself.

_ Hogwart’s Stars vs Auror Air Corp.  _

_ **Auror Air Corp Lineup** _

_ -Chasers:_

_ ~Angela Johnson_

_ ~Demelza Robins_

_ ~Blaise Zabini_

_ ~Peter Hanson (Reserve)_

_ -Beaters:_

_ ~Jason Samuels_

_ ~Duncan Inglebee_

_ -Keeper:_

_ ~Ronald Weasley_

_ -Seeker:_

_ ~Harry Potter (Captain)_

_ ** Hogwart’s All Star Line Up** _

_ -Chasers:_

_ ~Jeremy Stretton (Ravenclaw) _

_ ~Keaton Flitney (Gryffindor)_

_ ~Angus Campbell (Ravenclaw)_

_ ~Randolph Burrow (Reserve - Ravenclaw) _

_-Beaters: _

_ ~Karl Broadmoor (Captain - Slytherin)_

_ ~Kevin Broadmoor (Gryffindor) _

_-Keeper: _

_ ~Herbert Fleet (Hufflepuff) _

_-Seeker: _

_ ~Galvin Gudgeon (Ravenclaw) _

_Headmistress McGonagall would like to thank each and every sponsor and donator who supported this event and the ‘Hogwart’s Renovation Campaign’ launched by Hermione Granger-Weasley. Due to this event we have reached our goal amount of five hundred thousand gallons which has been raised over a period of two years due to many events such as this one as well as the efforts of countless volunteers. _

_Listed below are a few of the things the campaign will fund._

_ -New Carriages (used to transport students from Hogsmeade station)_

_ -New boats (used to transport first years across the lake) _

_-Restoration of Portraits_

_ -Commission of New Portraits_

_ -Addition of Privacy Rooms in Hospital Wing _

_-Reconstruction of The Chamber of Secrets (To become a recreational gym area complete with its own male and female showers and changing rooms.)_

_ For a more complete and detailed list please contact Hermione Granger-Weasley at your convenience. _

_Enjoy the game!_

He felt a flash of surprise seeing Blaise on the line up. He was so removed from things going on that he hadn’t even known his old house mate was an auror let alone a member of the Corp. Since Blaise had been removed from the war while it was happening he could only hope that he hadn’t encountered the prejudice that most Slytherins had to fight through following the war. He had missed most of it being in Azkaban the first year following the war but Pansy had written to him about it, the complete refusals of service and open hostility. Draco still had to deal with his fair share but from what he had learned it had calmed way down.

“Whew, those stairs haven’t gotten any easier with age have they Draco?”

Startled he turned to look at Hermione, who had a welcoming smile on her face as she waited for him to respond. If she hadn’t called him by name he would probably be looking around trying to figure out who the heck she was talking to. Taking out his wand he spelled into the air.

_ ‘They are not so bad, congratulations on the campaign, you must be proud.’_

“Thank you but I was only the wheel steering the bus, I had many drivers to get us so far. You ran away so quickly in Diagon that day I last saw you; I wanted to let you know the witch who attacked you was arrested and fined an exorbitant amount. We didn’t win a war to deal with prejudice like that.”

Draco looked away not knowing how to respond. One of the golden trio standing up for him? First Harry, then Hermione, next thing you know Ronald Weasley was going to offer to buy him a beer. If that happened he might actually pass out from the shock of the moment. Nervously his fingers fiddled with the hem of the hoodie and his leg started to bounce slightly.

“Hello Hermione, Ron said I could sit up here with you. Oh Draco! What luck here is your scroll back and I collected some pollen for you, here.”

Neville Longbottom saved him from having to fumble with conversation any longer. He gratefully took the scroll and leather pouch from Neville as he sat down on the bench in the space Hermione had left between them. While they began catching up Draco summoned Berry to take the scroll and pouch to his lab before dismissing her. He heard his name drawing his attention back to Hermione.

“Draco, I was wondering if Lisa needed any help with running Perseverance or handling any of the scholarships’ or charities. The Ministry let me go when I decided to stay at home to raise my children, they didn’t want an employee working from home, and they expected me to come into an office every day. Do you think she could use an assistant?”

“Wait Perseverance? As in Perseverance Inc.?!”

“Yes Neville, Draco created the company.”

“Perseverance Inc.?! The owner and financer of Constellation Clothing, Moonbeam and Stars, the company that finances every broom in our shed, the company that pays for muggleborns to attend Hogwarts. You’re telling me that Draco Malfoy; the Draco Malfoy who was the biggest git in school, who became a death eater, who was responsible for so much crap in our lives. You’re telling me that he created Perseverance Inc. which happens to be the greatest and most influential company in wizarding Britain and possibly several other countries in the future?!”

“……yes?”

Neville whipped his head from staring at Hermione’s confused expression to Draco.

“Mate, I suddenly feel like I don’t know you at all. Doing all of this without seeking any recognition isn’t like what I thought of you.”

Before he could even try to think of a response he had his arms full of Neville Longbottom who was hugging him. Neville Longbottom was hugging him! He went to wrap his frozen arms around Neville to return the hug but never got the chance to as Neville suddenly leapt up with a yelp. Hermione started chuckling shaking her head back and forth.

“Careful Neville, Harry doesn’t like it when people touch what they shouldn’t.”

Looking down at the pitch he saw Harry with his wand still raised towards them surrounded by the rest of the players. It looked like the match would be beginning soon. Neville moved to sit on the other side of Hermione away from him and he pulled out his binoculars to get a better look at the jersey’s the players were wearing. The players were all wearing these jerseys over their Quidditch and Corp uniforms that were modeled after muggle sports jerseys. The Hogwart’s team was black and gold while the Corp team was silver and light blue. Perseverance Inc. was on the front of every jersey as the major sponsor along with the team name while the last name of each player was splayed across their shoulders and at the bottom was each player’s individual sponsor. It was a heady and somewhat dream-like feeling to look at Harry’s jersey with ‘POTTER’ across his shoulders and ‘DRACO MALFOY’ down across the small of his back.

The rest of the world seemed to fade away as the match began and his focus was drawn to messy black hair zooming around the pitch. Occasionally Harry would pause to hover over the pitch looking for the snitch; his gaze would wander over to the sponsor stands where Draco was with a pleased smile on his face before his focus would be drawn back into the game. It was a close game, the Corp might not have played in a while but being on a broom and in riding shape was a part of their job and it showed as they zoomed around the pitch easily keeping up with students in their prime. He felt a scream of excitement try to rise in his throat when Harry suddenly flattened out on his broom in an aggressive boost of speed as he spotted the snitch. For the first time in his life he felt extreme joy when Harry caught the snitch raising it above his head in triumph. He was bouncing and waiving his hands with Hermione and Neville in victory when Harry suddenly flew over until he was hovering on his broom right in front of Draco.

He could do nothing but flush in pleasure and embarrassment when Harry suddenly reached out gifting him with the game winning snitch before leaning down and kissing him lightly on the cheek. The crowd went crazy and he thought he saw the flash of a camera but his focus was entirely on Harry who looked so happy in that moment. Harry turned and flew down to meet with the rest of his team before showers and interviews that would take up much of his afternoon. Lifting his hand Draco brushed his fingers against his cheek where the feeling of Harry’s kiss lingered. If not for the feeble fluttering of snitch wings against the palm of his other hand he would begin to think that he may be going mad because for all intents and purposes it seemed that Harry Potter was flirting with him. Even the thought of all the people that witnessed the moment couldn’t stop the massive grin that split across his face.

Draco Malfoy was sitting in the stands of the Hogwart’s qudditch pitch next to Hermione Granger-Weasly and Neville Longbottom of whom both of them had acknowledged and seemed to enjoy his company. He was wearing a Gryffindor hoodie that belonged to Harry Potter while holding the game winning snitch that had been gifted to him by aforementioned Harry Potter who also had his name, Draco Malfoy, on the back of his jersey. Not to mention that he had also been kissed by said famous heart throb Harry Potter……..yeah it had been a damn good day so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Quidditch players listed are actually all players for those positions as posted on Harry Potter Wiki. I took some liberties with the ages and houses of the players but I can't always be perfect ;)


	9. Burning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The theme of this chapter is 'Burning' composed by Ludovico Einaudi. The other songs in this chapter 'Una Matta' and 'Nuvole Bianche' are also composed by him and Nuvole is a personal favorite of mine as you might already know from my other Drarry story.

“My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford…You’ll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don’t want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there.”

-Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone (Chapter 6)

The days since the quidditch match had been quiet for Draco. Though he suspected it was not the same for the rest of the wizarding world. After the match while Harry had gone to the showers he had taken the opportunity to escape. He had ducked past Hermione and Neville before high tailing it to Hogsmeade where he had apparated directly to Malfoy manor. Before basically locking himself in his lab he had written a letter to his mother explaining what had happened, how stupid he had been to go, and told her that if she ever wanted his forgiveness for her high handed treatment of his business with Harry Potter than she would leave him alone. He had also made sure to mention that Hermione was interested in working with Lisa and that he would leave it up to them to fine out the details.

He had only left the lab to shower and sleep, immersing his self into his research making potion after potion and poultice after poultice. He was so close, he had written Neville asking for more pollen and instructed Berry to bring him the package when it arrived while disregarding the letter that had come with it. He knew something had been in the papers because he had received mountains of mail and howlers; none of which had been read thanks to Berry setting the pile of it on fire every day.

Currently he was at his piano playing a new piece he had written in just a few hours. He called it ‘Burning’. That’s what his life was right now; his mail was burning, his mind was burning out, and his heart was burning within. He felt a little guilty because if Harry had been trying to contact him he obviously wasn’t getting his mail and he had practically ordered his mother to deny any and all visitors. He needed time to think; his fingers flew along the keys as he considered the situation he found his self in with Harry Potter. It wasn’t really a question of whether or not Harry was just messing around with him because of course he was. There didn’t exist a reality were Harry Potter would contemplate any sort of future with Draco Malfoy. No, the question was if Draco would go along with it anyway, if he would give even more of his self irrevocably to the savior. Just for whatever scraps of limited affection Harry would give him back.

He ended the song a bit stronger than it called for before bending his head down and letting out a large breath. He didn’t know what to do and there was no one telling him what path he should take. He had thought he was done being lost but cowards never stopped running.

“Wow that was brill! How did you make the pretty sounds?”

Startled he looked towards the voice in his lab and saw a little girl with red-ish brown hair probably no more than five years old standing right next to his bench. Smiling she scrambled to sit next to him and he found himself reaching out to steady her making sure she didn’t fall over.

“Can you do it again?”

Knowing that he should find out how a strange child was in his lab rather than play more music he went to place the lid back over the keys but was halted by the sight of pleading eyes. As a lower lip started to tremble; with a mind of their own his fingers just began to play. The soft and short melody of ‘Una Matta’ began. Resigning his self he once again lost his thoughts to the music while a little girl watched in rapt attention as his hands moved back and forth rapidly in front of her. When he finished she clapped enthusiastically and he found a smile spreading across his face for the first time in days. Placing a hand over his heart he leaned down in a brief bow.

“Play something exciting, with lots of um….”

A crease drew between her brows and a tongue peeked out as she contemplated the word she was searching for before she smiled wide before declaring.

“Flare! Something with flare!”

Shaking his head in sudden and irreversible fondness he turned back to the piano and began to play ‘Nuvole Bianche’, a longer piece that always made him feel like the climax of something big was happening. Hopping off of the bench he watched as the little girl walked to the open floor around the piano and began twirling and dancing alone to the music. As the crescendo rose she began to twirl faster and faster and when he dropped it down to the great hush part of the song she fell into a deep curtsy before rising slowly with the song and swishing her cute dress back and forth to the tempo of the song. As it faded out for the final time she twisted her hands up into the air while spinning on one foot with the other raised high like an amateur ballerina. When the last note played he lifted his hands and began applauding the girl who blushed cutely over her freckled cheeks before dipping into a curtsy.

Beaming the girl looked over at him before her face transformed into a semi-pitying expression. She looked down putting her hands behind her back and scuffing her toe against the floor in a sheepish way. She was obviously struggling with something so he rose from the bench and indicated for her to follow him as he walked over and sat down on one of the few couches scattered along the walls of his lab. After they were comfortable on either side of the couch he summoned a familiar plush red blanket. A few days after Harry the cat had disappeared he had cancelled the transfiguration he had cast on the cat bed, unable to look at it any longer without depressing thoughts swamping his brain.

The girl looked at him in thanks; curling the blanket in her lap and clutching it tightly like she probably would a stuffed animal. Draco got comfortable and waited; resigning his time to listening to the problems of a young mind. The girl glanced over at an area of his lab before looking back at him with resignation.

“By that big picture I understand that you like my Uncle Harry.”

Face flaming he nodded having forgotten about the photo again but in all fairness his lab was supposed to be a no entrance zone. By the red hair and calling Harry her uncle he now knew the girl to be a Weasley, but whose child she was remained a mystery.

“I guess I can tell you both good news and bad news. The good news is my mom told me that Uncle Harry likes both guys and girls. She told me a word for it but I can’t say it right. The bad news is that he already likes somebody a whole lot. He is constantly talking about them which annoys’ my daddy so much. I’m not sure they like him cause Uncle Harry looks sad when he talks about them but I told him they have to like him cause everybody likes Uncle Harry. He laughed and told me it was um comp…compecated.”

She wrung her hands in and out of the blanket before leaning over as if to share a secret. He obliged her and leaned over as well until their heads were almost touching.

“I think he is just scared even though dad said Uncle Harry has never been scared in his life. But someone with such a pretty name in the stars has to make Uncle Harry happy cause grandma said Uncle Harry is a star to and he talks about him all of the time. Mommy says that Uncle Harry talking about him all the time has been the case since the first time they met which I think is really really cute. It’s funny because every time Uncle Harry says his name mommy and daddy kinda groan cause they know it’s gonna be a little bit before he talks about something else. It’s always Draco this and Draco said and did you know that Draco did this? So I’m sorry mister but I’m sure that Uncle Harry is going to marry Draco, his dragon in the stars.”

The little girl looked at him with such sadness but he couldn’t even lift his wand to write something out. His entire world was tilted on its axis. Harry talked about him all the time? To the point of annoying this girl’s parents? Did Harry really like him that much? He wasn’t sure what his face looked like but he was certain that his mouth might be hanging open unfashionably wide. He needed to write Harry immediately, why had he been hiding around like a stupid coward? He was supposed to be making better decisions. Before he could get to his feet the girl reached out and tugged on the sleeve of his pressed button up shirt like she had sensed he was about to move.

“My name is Rose Granger-Weasley, what’s your name mister that makes the pretty sounds?”

Undecided how to handle the situation he had inadvertently found his self in he hesitated when suddenly the door of his lab flew open admitting the presence of one Hermione Granger-Weasley. This time he quickly raised his wand changing the large picture of Harry to the picture of the manors greenhouse. No need to fall down that particular hole of mortification yet again today.

“Oh thank goodness. I forgot how large this place was. Rose I told you not to leave……”

Her voice trailed off as her gaze wandered around the lab taking everything in. He stood up and walked over to where she had drifted looking into the four different cauldrons he had simmering.

“Mommy this is….well I don’t know his name yet but he makes really pretty sounds!”

Smiling indulgently Hermione looked down at Rose who had followed him over.

“This is Mr. Malfoy, this is his home and he is mommy’s new boss.”

“Really?”

Rose turned to look at him and he just nodded, if Lisa had decided to hire Hermione he was not going to dispute the decision.

“I really like your house sir; it is so pretty and big. Can I come here to play when mommy comes? We can bring Hugo to! He doesn’t do much right now but you can meet him.”

Raising his wand he answered her with a small smile on his face, who knew a Weasley child could be so darling.

_ ‘My mother left my old playroom just the way it was, you are more than welcome to come and use it whenever you so wish.’ _

“You have an entire room just for playing?! Can I see it? Please, please, please, ppplllleeeeeaaaassssseeeee.”

He just looked at Hermione and raised a single eyebrow in question. Biting her lower lip she tried and failed to hold back a smile before nodding her head yes. He raised his wand sending a flash that summoned Berry and instructed her to take Rose to his old playroom. The two of them bounded out of his lab at a high speed and he cast a spell at the greenhouse photo turning it temporarily into a visual of the inside of his old playroom. It looked the same with all of the toys he had used to entertain his self for countless hours and soon enough Berry and Rose entered the room to the excited squeals of the little girl.

Smiling he turned his attention back to Hermione who was looking at him with an unfamiliar fond expression that turned his happiness into confusion. Since when was Hermione Granger-Weasley fond of him? She turned her attention back to his cauldrons and began leafing through his open journal on the table. He felt a brief flash of panic, knowing what was coming, knowing what it looked like. Sure enough a frown began to pull her lips down and a disappointed look crossed her face.

“You are trying to remove the dark mark?”

Sighing he shook his head before looking over at the poultice in indecision. He was almost one hundred percent sure he had found the cure but he was hesitant to test it because he could sense it might be a life changing discovery. Remembering the ramblings of a little girl and his decision to take life by a firmer and more courageous hand before Hermione’s timely entrance had him reaching out and grasping her left hand. Carefully he rolled up the sleeve of her blouse to above her elbow exposing her left forearm and the scar hidden underneath.

His thumb reverently stroked over the letters before he reached for the stack of gloves next to his journal snapping one onto his left hand; he reached into the cauldron next to him scooping out a good amount of the shimmering teal colored poultice. He spread it onto her arm over her scar and she shivered at how cool it was against her skin. Taking off the glove he threw it onto the floor before vanishing it. He didn’t look away from her arm stretched out in front of him as he pointed his wand directly over the strip of poultice and said his modified version of Igor Karkaroff’s incantation.

_“Removendum Tenebras” _

He watched as a teal colored magic seemed to swirl around his wand and her arm before the letters began to lift from her skin one by one before dissolving into the air. After the final ‘d’ seemed to dissolve into the air the colored wind faded until it was gone and he lowered his wand his gaze never leaving the now smooth and unblemished skin of her forearm. Her right hand impeded his line of sight when it began to run slowly along her arm as if trying to see if she could still feel it but he knew he had succeeded. It was gone completely; she shouldn’t even have any phantom pain.

“It’s gone, they told me it would always….all of those notes, that research was all for me.”

At her choked voice he looked up to see tears running down her face, the disbelief plain. He absently rubbed over his right forearm where his own scar still remained before raising his wand to reply.

_‘It started for you but I believe this is an enormous breakthrough in cursed scar removal. I’m not sure how to test my theory but I think I can use this method to remove werewolf scars as well, such as those affecting Bill Weasley and Lavender Brown.’_

“Yes, oh my gosh yes, Draco that’s brilliant! I would like to come back tomorrow, please let me help you. I can assist both Lisa and you as well if you would let me. Plus I think you made a forever friend in my daughter Rose.”

Amusement tinged her voice towards the end and he was relieved to see that her tears had begun to dry but she was still stroking over the skin of her arm incessantly. It was disorienting to have Hermione practically begging him for something but he accepted that this was rather a big deal and if he was right it would revolutionize the medical field.

_‘Yes, I will see you in the morning.’ _

“Thank you! Draco I….thank you.”

She leaned forward suddenly jerking him into a suffocating hug. He patted her back a tad bit uncomfortably before she drew back and gave him a watery peck on the cheek. He stood still and watched as she left his lab appearing on the monitor a few moments later collecting Rose. Waiving his wand he turned it back to the photo of Harry and he walked forward at it while looking into Harry’s burning gaze that always seemed to turn towards him. Stopping right before it he holstered his wand and clenched his fist tightly at his sides; it was time to stop running, to stop being a coward. He remembered a quote he had read while leafing through the manor library books one day that had stood out.

‘Life will break you. Nobody can protect you from that, and living alone won't either, for solitude will also break you with its yearning. You have to love. You have to feel. It is the reason you are here on earth. You are here to risk your heart. You are here to be swallowed up. And when it happens that you are broken, or betrayed, or left, or hurt, or death brushes near, let yourself sit by an apple tree and listen to the apples falling all around you in heaps, wasting their sweetness. Tell yourself you tasted as many as you could.’

He let his tongue run along his lips, he was ready to taste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I took slight liberties because Rose wasn't supposed to be born until 2005 or 2006 but *shrugs* it's a fan-fiction guys. As always I will update again on Monday so I hope all of y'all have a wonderful weekend. Be safe :)
> 
> P.S. - The quote is by Louise Erdrich from The Painted Drum


	10. Lamentations of the Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The theme of this chapter is 'Lamentations of the Heart' as performed by Philip Wesley.

Blood spurted from Malfoy’s face and chest as though he had been slashed with an invisible sword. He staggered backwards and collapsed on to the waterlogged floor with a great splash, his wand falling from his limp right hand.

‘No –’ gasped Harry.

-Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (Chapter 24)

He had written Harry last night asking him to accompany Hermione to the Manor the next day. He needed to harvest a few fresh ingredients from his potions beds in the greenhouses for the poultice. He figured that Hermione could spend the morning in the study going over things with Lisa through the new ledger that his mother had made for her; Hermione would be red ink. So now he was currently dressed in his most casual cloths sans his now favorite Gryffindor hoodie, knees and hands in the dirt, Harry beside him in a comfortable silence.

He had felt slightly uncomfortable wearing just a black long sleeve shirt with the Hogwarts crest along with jeans and his calf high leather boots, but Harry...well Harry had been wearing his usual jeans and sneakers along with a soft grey zip jacket that had a snowy owl depicted on the back. All of which should have been fine except after fifteen minutes in the greenhouse Harry had removed the jacket and resumed his chore of digging for roots wearing nothing except a grey sleeveless tank-top under shirt that was now covered in sweaty wet patches leaving nothing to Draco’s imagination. Needless to say there were multiple moments when his pants became uncomfortably tight and he knew he needed to stop staring at Harry like a pervert but bloody hell.

Harry’s job sure kept him plenty fit and Draco’s mind began to get side tracked with a fantasy of running first his hands then his tongue all along the muscles shifting and stretching beneath the thin piece of fabric. Rolling up his sleeves to get further back in the bush he was harvesting from he could barely focus as the fantasy shifted to Harry pulling off the article of clothing before laying Draco down and leaving a trail of marks down his neck right on the dirty greenhouse floor.

“Draco I think I have enough roots now, should I try and get more?”

Dragging his mind back he looked up to Harry who was now standing above him with a goofy smile on his face as he regarded Draco on the ground below him. Biting his lip he debated before standing and reaching out to grab the tray of roots from Harry but his right arm never made it as Harry dropped the tray with a loud bang before grabbing his wrist in a vice like grip.

“Draco what the fuck is this?”

His entire body shivered in fear at the cold and furious tone of Harry’s voice and he looked down to see the ‘mudblood’ scar on full display. He half-heartedly tried to tug his arm back from Harry’s grasp but was unsurprisingly unsuccessful as Harry’s grip seemed to tighten.

“I know you can heal this; it’s part of why I am here digging out roots today. Draco why is this on your arm?”

He refused to meet Harry’s blazing gaze, looking to the floor instead while shaking his head back and forth. Still tugging on his arm he dug his heals into the ground trying to get Harry to release him.

“Stop trying to get away from me! Damn it Draco, sometimes I wish I knew what you were thinking. Do you think you deserve it? Is this some sort of misguided self-harm? This kind of punishment you had no right to inflict upon yourself, if anyone had the right it would have been Hermione!”

Furious Draco didn’t even think before raising his eyes in anger meeting Harry glare for glare.

“How dare you say that to me! Let me tell you something Potter, growing up and even in the war I had little to no choice on the actions and decisions I had to make. So I damn well get to choose what I do and do not feel guilty about, I get to choose what I should and should not be punished for, I alone have the right to make my decisions for the first time in my life. If I want to disfigure myself so that I can perform a few experiments, I will! If I want to leave it after I find the cure, then I will! That is my choice and you can get the hell out of my life if you don’t like it!”

Harry’s face turned from surprise at Draco speaking towards frustration at what he was saying. Gritting his teeth Harry spat words right back at him reminding him of their Hogwarts days.

“Don’t you do that, don’t you dare push me away. Our lives have always been intertwined Draco Malfoy, since the first day I met you. I alone have the right to judge you for I alone know all of your choices, good and bad.”

“You don’t know shit Potter, but you don’t need to remind me. I remember you in that court room talking them down from a ten year to one year sentence. I remember you ensuring my mother was kept from Azkaban. No need to remind me of your judgments, it’s hard to forget the good deeds of Saint Potter.”

Harry began to stride forward into Draco’s space while still holding his wrist forcing him to walk backwards to avoid the proximity Harry was keen on getting.

“That’s not what I meant you git, I died so that Voldemort could be killed. I died so that everyone could live; I didn’t die so people could live in crippling guilt for the rest of their lives.”

“Lies! You forget that my mother was there, you can lie to everyone else but you cannot lie to me Potter, you never died.”

Suddenly Draco’s backward progress was halted as his back ran into a glass wall of the greenhouse. Never pausing Harry crowded right up against him, letting go of his wrist he caged him in with his arms; fit body pressing Draco tightly against the glass behind him.

“I did die you clueless little snake, but I was given a choice and I chose to come back. For a long time after the war I debated the wisdom of that decision until recently.”

Harry’s eyes had gone from anger to resignation as his right hand moved to stroke along Draco's cheek.

“Draco at least tell me why you still have them when you could have cured them last night.”

“Them?”

Huffing slightly in frustration Harry abandoned his campaign on Draco’s cheek to reach down with his right hand leaving his other on the wall next to Draco’s head to grab Draco’s left arm and raise it between them bringing the attention to The Dark Mark which was a stark black against Draco’s pale skin. Lifting it up Harry leaned down to kiss right over the skull resulting in a full body shiver from Draco. Looking up Harry raised his eyebrows in question and not able to deny Harry anything he answered.

“When I returned here after Azkaban I had no purpose. I had never completed my education so even if I had wanted to get a job I couldn’t. My mother was destroying and rebuilding our home. I could have left the country but mother still had four years of her probation left and I didn’t want to leave her alone. I had nothing except money that no one in the wizarding world would accept so basically I had nothing. Except every night when I looked into my bathroom mirror I had this mark on my arm.”

He shivered again as Harry began to trace the mark with his lips.

“I had this ugly mark that stood for every wrong decision I had ever made that wasn’t my own. It reminded me that I needed to change; I needed to figure out who Draco Malfoy really was. So I began composing more music, I started Perseverance Inc., and I created my lab so that I could research and fix things no one else would. Did you know that I was the one who created the better tasting Wolfsbane potion? I modified Dittany to heal wounds that could even be fatal? Every time I wondered at my purpose and began to feel low I had my marks and my scars to remind me that I had something to prove. Not to you or anyone else, just myself. Is that a good enough answer for you?”

Letting Draco’s arm fall Harry raised his hand up to the other side of Draco’s head caging him in yet again and met Draco’s stubborn gaze with a burning one of his own.

“No. No my naïve snake it is not. You have done all of that, accomplished all that you have and given so much to the people out there that don’t even know of it and you still think you need this reminder? Tell me, when will it be enough? What specifically do you need to accomplish to forgive yourself and let your guilt and self-hatred go? What will it take Draco?”

“I…….I don’t know…”

Harry’s mouth twisted into a snarl and he slammed his fist against the glass behind Draco’s head causing his eyes to widen and his breath to shorten.

“Not good enough! Tell me what it would take because I will make it happen! No matter what I will see you rid of your guilt and your fears, I want you to be free Draco.”

Harry’s voice had started out fierce but had ended in almost a whisper with his right hand moving to cup his cheek once more.

“You live in this beautiful gilded cage and it is snuffing out that spark in you. I used to be able to light that spark aflame with a few words but now it takes so much to see the gorgeous fire of your eyes. Tell me, please tell me what I need to do, who I need to talk to, or if you want I can leave it alone but I will tell you this Draco Malfoy. I have already gotten to close; you would have to kill me to keep me away from you. Otherwise I will always come back, I will always find you; you have always been my obsession and that will never change.”

Draco couldn’t breathe, Harry’s eyes burned into his own before suddenly Harry surged forward capturing his lips with his own. He melted against the glass pane behind him surrendering to Harry completely, who didn’t waste any time dipping his tongue inside to taste as much of Draco as he could. When breathing became a necessity Harry pulled his mouth away only to start leaving a trail of heated kisses and teeth marks along his pale neck. Panting Draco could only focus on the fire burning in his blood; Harry suddenly stopped huffing in frustration at the neckline of Draco’s shirt that stopped his downward exploration.

Searching hands gripped the bottom of his shirt and before his mind came back online to protest his shirt was ripped off over his head and discarded onto the floor. He froze at the same time as Harry, he could only watch in fearful expectation as both of Harry’s hands rose to trace the exposed scars that made straight perfect lines across his torso. When Harry let out a shaky breath Draco was alarmed to notice silent tears running down Harry's face. He lifted his arm lying lax at his side to wipe the tears from underneath black eyelashes and Harry nuzzled his cheek into Draco’s palm as if seeking comfort.

“I….I didn’t know it would….I’m so sorry.”

“No Harry, it was me I was…”

“Stop; if I cannot chose what you feel guilty about then you cannot choose what I feel guilty about.”

Swallowing thickly Draco just nodded his head as Harry pulled his face away from his palm, he let his arm fall back to his side as Harry resumed tracing the scars across his chest causing his skin to heat and tremble under Harry’s touch.

“Please, please let me at least heal these, your curse removal technique should work on these, right? Just let me try to undo the pain I caused you.”

He nodded his head yes after just a moment of deliberation; these particular scars seemed to weigh more on Harry than they did on him. Harry reached down and gripped their hands together before tugging Draco behind him leading him through the manor to his lab. He was glad he had changed the photo to the greenhouse this morning as they entered, he wasn’t sure how or even if he wanted to explain that right now. They approached the four cauldrons and Draco gestured to the teal colored one, Harry let go of Draco’s hand before picking him up in an impressive display of strength and sitting him down on the table in front of him next to the cauldron. Letting his legs swing like a child he waited while Harry put gloves on both of his hands before reaching into the cauldron and taking two large handfuls of shimmering teal poultice.

He spread it thickly over the scars chuckling lightly when Draco jerked at the cold feeling. Harry put at least three thick layers on before Draco grabbed his wrist and looked at him with a light glare indicating that enough was enough. Shrugging un-apologetically Harry removed the gloves looking around with a frown on his face before he spotted Draco’s wand on the table where he had left it when Harry had arrived that morning. Reaching over Harry picked up the wand and hovered it directly above the scars, Draco opened his mouth to tell him the incantation but Harry beat him to it muttering, “_Removendum Tenebras_.”

They both watched in fascination and relief as teal magic began swirling around his chest and Harry began to move the wand lifting the scar as if peeling off a piece of tape. Harry did them one by one until the last one was removed and the teal magic dissolved as if blown away. Harry set down Draco’s wand beside his thigh on the table and he spread his legs so Harry could step between them. Harry did quickly before lifting his hands to run reverently over Draco’s now smooth and unblemished chest. Reverence turned to something else when Harry’s fingers brushed over one of Draco’s nipples causing it to pebble and harden under the touch. Green eyes rose to meet his own and with a rekindled fire burning inside Harry leaned forward and his gaze never left Draco's own as his lips closed around the nub.

Losing the battle of wills he let his head fall back and a throaty moan escaped his lips as teeth, lips and tongue assaulted his nipple. His fingers tangled themselves into soft messy locks and he clutched tightly when Harry’s hand that wasn’t braced on the table lifted to squeeze and pinch his other nipple. After what felt like hours Harry relented his assault leaning back and letting go of his abused nub with a soft and final lick. Draco opened his eyes and moved his head forward looking down into a smug and satisfied face. Deciding that two could play that game he slid off of the table angling his body flush against Harry’s. Moving away he pressed his hand against the impressive bulge on the front of Harry’s jeans, he gave it a firm squeeze before slipping away quickly towards one of his cabinets that held spare clothes so he could put on a shirt.

He heard Harry curse softly before quick steps began to follow him, laughing he hurriedly slipped on another long sleeved shirt before Harry reached him. A body slammed into his right after he closed the doors and he continued to laugh as he was caged in Harry’s arms once more. Smiling Harry turned him around and nuzzled into his neck where a bruising mark was surly beginning to form.

“I love to see you laugh and smile pretty snake.”

Still smiling he began to run his fingers through Harry’s hair to a purring noise that rumbled from Harry’s chest up to his mouth and it tickled softly against his neck.

“Just please promise me Draco that you will talk to me and let me help you to one day remove the marks on your arms.”

As it always was with Harry he only had to think a moment before answering with a secret smile.

“Very well my purring lion, I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this chapter for some reason was super hard for me to write, it ended up being shorter than I wanted but I couldn't find anything more I wanted to add because I feel like the tone was at least correct. I hope y'all enjoy it regardless.


	11. A Distant Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The theme of this chapter is 'A Distant Storm' as performed by Ryan Stewart.

"Azkaban – the wizard prison, Goyle," said Malfoy looking at him in disbelief. "Honestly, if you were any slower, you’d be going backwards."

-Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (Chapter 12)

**Harry Potter Confounded**

**Harry Potter caught the snitch yesterday at the Quidditch match of The Hogwart’s All Star team vs our very own Ministry Air Corp in support of The Hogwarts Renovation Campaign which has now met its quota. The victory of the Corp at the hand of their team captain and leader Harry Potter was no surprise to anyone in attendance. What was a surprise was what occurred after the game; Mr. Potter flew over to the sponsor section of the stands and halted in front of a person who appeared to be wearing the Gryffindor hoodie that Mr. Potter has been photographed wearing multiple times previously. (Turn to page 5 for photos) Not only was this person wearing Harry Potter’s clothing but Mr. Potter also gave them the game snitch as well as a peck on the cheek (pictured above). We did not get a clear picture of this mystery person but a rumor has arisen that it was none other than Draco Malfoy whom has only been spotted a handful of times since his release from Azkaban six years ago. Talk was already swirling around the reclusive former Death Eater when his name was revealed as the personal sponsor on Harry Potter’s game jersey. It begs the question, what is going on with Harry Potter?**

**Dark Magic in Malfoy Manor **

**After yesterday’s article many witnesses have come forward to confirm that it was indeed Draco Malfoy in the Quidditch stands receiving a lucky kiss from The-Boy-Who-Lived. Since then many a shop owner has come forward confessing strange purchases from the ex-criminal; a few of which are Chizpurfle Fangs, Mackled Malaclaw Tail, Armadillo Bile, and Goosegrass. (Full list of suspected purchases on page 3) Most of the things listed are potion ingredients and a few are even new and experimental, the full effects not yet known. A wizard came forward admitting to witnessing Mr. Malfoy strangely avoiding Auror questioning by saying not a word, simply looking at Auror Weasley before being released back into the public. Has he perhaps brewed up something in his dark manor (pictured above) that scatters the mind? This reporter urges you to be cautious if you see Mr. Malfoy and keep your distance, the evidence is highly suspicious.**

**Draco Malfoy Exposed**

** In a surprising turn of events our office was stormed and assaulted by Snake Slayer and War Hero Neville Longbottom (pictured above) after the release of our last article. After we managed to calm him down he proceeded to inform us of all we didn’t know about Draco Malfoy which turned out to be quite a lot. Our favorite Slytherin bad boy has in fact not been all that bad since he served his time for his crimes. He is the confirmed owner and solo financer behind Perseverance Inc. which as we all know has done more for wizarding Britain than any company before. We tracked down and interviewed his CEO a Ms. Lisa DeHart who dropped out of Hogwarts at the age of sixteen to have her son Jacob. “Draco Malfoy gave me a chance and a job without any noted education or qualifications which is more than any other wizard or witch was willing to do. He is the kindest person I have ever met and I am proud to say that I know and love everything about that man including the mark on his arm. You lot need to get over the past, people change, deal with it.” (Ms. DeHart’s full interview continued on page 2)**

**Death Eater Redemption **

**The sensational exposure of Draco Malfoy continues as our apparent prejudice views are being ripped apart in the most pleasant way. Following the trail of his company Perseverance Inc. we have been interviewing his businesses leading us to the owner of Diagon Alley’s Constellation Clothing Gregory Goyle (pictured above) who had this to say about Mr. Malfoy, “Draco has always been a good friend of mine, he is the sole reason I passed my O.W.L. exams and he saved me so many times, he actually convinced The Dark Lord to wait until we graduated to mark Vince and me. I owe him more than I can ever pay him back.” (For full interview see page 9) It was discovered that Pansy Parkinson heads the sister store in France but she declined an interview. (See page 7 for ‘Moonbean and Stars’ owner Luna Lovegood’s interview) There are quite a few shopkeepers that almost went out of business directly following the war if not for a significant loan from Perseverance Inc. that many have failed to pay back. Most of those owners are the ones that were spilling the dirty secrets of Mr. Malfoy’s purchases a few days ago and have since retracted those statements. (Printed apologies on page 5) Tomorrow we cover the much anticipated Charity projects of Perseverance Inc.**

** Profit Not Wanted **

**As we learned in the interview with Ms. Lisa DeHart; anytime that one of his business ventures has even a smidge of profit Mr. Malfoy will direct it to one of his many charity projects and let me tell you they are in fact many. Most of us know of the two wizard orphanages opened after the war by Perseverance Inc. ‘Tonk’s Toddlers’ located in London and ‘The Lupin Lodge’ which is a country home. What you do not know is the opening of the new muggle orphanage ‘The Savior Stag’ (pictured above in construction) as well as the Hogwart’s scholarship program for muggleborn or down on their luck wizard families that pays for not only the child’s school fees but brand new books and clothes each year so no student has to attend in second hand robes. Draco Malfoy also single handedly paid for each and every building or home that was destroyed in the war to be rebuilt or repaired sparing no expense. What more shall we learn about Mr. Malfoy? This reporter is eager to find out.**

** Remembrance Gala **

**As many of you know the approach of May 2nd brings to mind the ones that were lost seven years ago in a war that tore many families and beliefs apart. This year’s Remembrance Gala is to be held once more at Hogwart’s School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and sponsored by Perseverance Inc. as it has been for the last five years. The recent discoveries behind the million gallon company ensure for an exciting night as it is rumored the reclusive Draco Malfoy might accompany our very own Harry Potter (pictured above) to the much anticipated event. The Gala will be held on Saturday May 1st and as always it is invitation only. Donation’s for silent auction items are being accepted by The Ministry and all proceeds will go towards the permanent residents in the Janus Thickey Ward at St. Mungos. (For a list of appropriate items reference page 11) We will be there and have a contemplation of the best and worst dressed in our following Monday issue; we look forward to seeing you!**

** _Dear Draco,_ **

** _ Please read the newspaper articles that have printed so far, I think you will be pleasantly surprised and I know your mother has been keeping copies. Last night Hermione wouldn’t stop talking about your amazing research and how good you are at solving magical medical puzzles or something of the sort. I am still upset that you kicked me out when she came into your lab; I think your argument that I am distracting is crap because Rose told me all about my giant shirtless photo on Mr. Malfoys wall. Nothing a child learns is a secret Draco, consider this your first lesson. Anyway the whole point of the letter is this, will you attend the Remembrance Gala with me? _ **

** _-Harry _ **

_Dear Harry, _

_The things young Miss Rose has told me about you ensures me that you are correct, nothing a child knows is a secret. I must confess the contents of the newspapers are somewhat…..well I’m not really sure I have properly processed them as of yet. I do know that I would greatly enjoy accompanying you to the Gala, what time will you pick me up? Do I need to arrange a portkey?_

_ -Draco _

** _Draco, _ **

** _What has she told you?!_ **

** _ -Harry _ **

_Harry, _

_What time will you be here on Saturday? Please answer my questions._

_ -Draco_

** _ Draco, _ **

** _Rose won’t tell me, she started crying when I asked her. Bloody hell what did she say?!_ **

** _ -Harry_ **

_ Harry, _

_I am just going to be ready at seven pm since the Gala is set to begin at eight pm. Please inform me if you change that time._

_ -Draco_

** _ Draco,_ **

** _ Is it bad? It’s bad isn’t it? Remember she is five years old; she doesn’t have the full truth._ **

** _-Harry _ **

_Harry,_

_ I assume we will apparate then? Personally I believe that floo travel is your most graceful though that isn’t saying much. (Negating broom travel of course) Are you trying to say I’m not your Dragon in the Stars? I thought that was quite a lovely sentiment._

_ -Draco _

** _Draco, _ **

** _She told you that?! Never mind I don’t want to know what else she said……..what else did she say?_ **

** _ -Harry_ **

_Harry, _

_I will see you at seven on Saturday._

_ -Draco_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a very interesting chapter to write from the POV of articles and letters. I hope you liked it.  
P.S. - The next chapter might take me a few days but I will have it posted by Friday.


	12. Light and Shadow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The theme for this chapter is 'Light and Shadow' as performed by Philip Wesley.

"Arthur Weasley loves Muggles so much he should snap his wand in half and go and join them," said Malfoy scornfully. "You’d never know the Weasleys were pure-bloods, the way they behave."

-Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (Chapter 12)

He looked immaculate in his favorite silver and light blue three piece suit. His mother had recommended that he leave the wizard robes behind to prove how much he had changed in every way to those attending tonight’s Gala. She had declined attended herself saying that the focus should be on him instead of them. Personally he felt that it was something of an avoidance on her part but of what he wasn’t sure. Perhaps she was as scared of the public as he was; a public whose minds and opinions were easy to change and sway. It was still a little before seven but he went ahead and made his way to the foyer to wait for Harry knowing that he would probably be right on time. Sure enough he walked into the room at the same time that he heard a whooshing noise from the floo indicating a new arrival.

He couldn’t help but wonder why it was so adorable that he walked in the room to see Harry staggering out of the fireplace trying to regain his balance. Amusement quickly turned to an undeniable attraction when Harry straightened and Draco was able to take in the appearance of his date. An incredibly dark black suit clung to Harry’s frame obviously tailored to fit him perfectly. A single button down was beneath the suit jacket that was a green so dark it was almost indecipherable from the suit. Naturally in a ploy to drive Draco insane with lust Harry’s top few buttons were left undone with no tie, leaving his throat bare and begging for a mouth to kiss and claim. Harry gave him a once over as well before tilting his head and giving him a cocky come heather grin; canting his hips to the side and placing his hands into his trouser pockets.

Damn him he knew just how absolutely delicious he was. Approaching slowly he got a slight whiff of Harry’s cologne that was all musk and leather. It caused his head to spin and his imagination to run a little too wild before they had even left for the Gala yet. At least he could distract himself from the crowds and people with his fantasies of all the possible ways their night could end.

“Well here I was going to try and force out of you the contents of your conversation with darling little Rose but I keep losing track of my thoughts with the way you’re looking at me.”

Reaching Harry a hand gripped his arm before spinning him to land with his back once again against a wall but this time beside the fireplace. Smiling he found his voice came easily to him with Harry now.

“Is this going to become a habit with you? Bullying me around and trapping me with your body?”

Chuckling lightly Harry leaned in, running his nose up and down Draco’s neck that he had readily bared to the touch.

“If you keep being so deliciously tempting then yes, I will take every opportunity to have you underneath my hands where you belong.”

“Where I belong? Is that my purpose in life then? I am to be at the mercy of every whimsy for Harry James Potter?”

He looked through his lowered eyelashes at Harry while arching his back the tiniest bit and licking his lips teasingly.

“Bloody hell yes.”

Harry breathed out the words before finally claiming his lips in a possessive manner leaving Draco with no option other than to return it. He wasn’t sure how long they would have remained there determined to drive each other mad but a voice pulled them reluctantly apart.

“Oi! We are all going to be late if you two don’t knock it off. Come on Harry!”

Harry slowly let his arms fall and backed away never taking his eyes off of Draco, who was thankfully still propped against the wall. No need for Harry to know that without it he probably wouldn’t be able to stand. Harry reached a hand out and Draco took it gratefully before moving towards Ronald Weasley’s head that was scowling at them from the fireplace. Although in a strange turn of fate he found that Ronald Weasley’s good opinion actually mattered to him. Yet, in the face of Harry Potter’s current fixation on him he couldn’t find the effort to care. He was going to milk this for all that it was worth until Harry moved on just like the black cat that had been named after him.

~HPHPHPHP~

He paid for the Gala every year but he had never attended. He had hired the Patil twins for the first one who at the time had been trying to get their event planning business off of the ground. With Padma’s business skills and Parvati’s decorative talents he knew they would be immensely successful but like many others had needed a little help getting up and going. Now they had to be booked over a year in advance but always left room in their busy calendar to plan and prepare the Gala. The success of the first one had given them their many clients after all. Looking around he could easily see why.

The Great Hall had been transformed even more spectacularly than the yule ball that had taken place what seemed like a lifetime ago. Candles that were golden in color floated around charmed to sparkle and shine. Beautiful white cloth was draped from and around the ceiling cutting the sky from view but giving the room a whimsical feeling. Ancient crystal chandeliers seemingly hung from the cloth sparkling in a memorizing elegance. Trays of champagne and hors d’oeuvres were being circulated and served by select older students that were dressed in formal black robes with the Hogwarts crest.

Yet, what had really stopped his breath and grabbed his attention was what was along the walls. At first it had appeared to be a bunch of mirrors, each having a unique frame but upon approaching one he noticed that they had a plaque at the bottom. When he was close enough to read the plaque he drew in a sharp breath recognizing the name ‘Vincent Crabbe’. The frame was a dark black with Slytherin green and silver accents, tiny snakes had even been etched into the framework. Marveling he ran his hands along it vaguely noticing Harry approaching with the champagne he had gone to fetch for the two of them.

“Here let me show you how they work.”

He took his glass from Harry and watched as Harry raised his wand to his temple and removed a silver strand. Harry guided the strand into the mirror and they both watched as it seemed to swim around inside for a bit before Harry drew it back out with his wand and back into his temple. Draco couldn’t hold back a gasp when suddenly images began to play across the face of the mirror. Vince in class, Vince in the common room, Vince on his broom in a Quidditch match, and Vince with him and Greg laughing at some prank they had probably just pulled on Potter.

“It copies memories and plays them back?”

“Yes exactly, they arrived for the first time three years ago and people have been adding to them every year. I think Fred’s has about thirty minutes worth of memories by now.”

“Who? Why?”

He let his hand run reverently over the plaque before he extracted a few memories of his own and watched them play out inside the glass.

“They were presented by an anonymous source but I highly suspect Luna and her friends at the art gallery. Not only because it is their style but because they are also a part of the select few people who would make such a beautiful tribute to Crabbe along with the others.”

He let his gaze roam over the many heads in attendance trying to spot that silvery blonde so similar to his own. So far he had only been able to converse with Harry but perhaps he could find his voice to show his cousin how much he appreciated her kind and thoughtful heart.

“Don’t worry Draco, she attends every year, we will run into her at some point. We have yet to even make it to the tent with the silent auction in the courtyard.”

That was hardly his fault, Harry had only left his side the one time and being accompanied by the savior meant they were constantly stopped to answer questions and receive well wishes. He ignored the curious intrigued stares and questions pointed his way. He had not attended to socialize or to build his own standing. He had attended because Harry Potter had asked him to and because he had always been immensely curious about the event. So far it had been the brilliant and giving event the papers had always raved about. He continued in a path around the walls so that he could see each mirror up close and add his own memories to each one. Harry trailed along behind him like a dog on a leash occasionally putting a hand on his lower back to steer him around people when he wasn’t paying the crowd any mind.

Eventually they reached the entrance doors to The Great Hall and Harry guided him out to the courtyard. The golden candles lit a path all the way to a large white tent that amazingly had more crystal chandeliers and golden sparkling tulle intermittently draped around. They walked along the tables and Harry had to stop him from bidding on practically everything. He couldn’t help it; he hated his father’s money and was more than happy to spend as much of it as he could. Especially on such delightful things like a basket of assorted rubber ducks donated by Arthur Weasly. He had smirked when he had bid a hundred gallons on it; no one was going to outbid that for sure. After that Harry had tugged him from the tent muttering under his breath about ‘ridiculously rich prats’ and something along the lines of, ‘can’t handle another smirk like that’. Just as they approached the front steps Hermione came rushing out and immediately grabbed Harry by the arm.

“Where have you been? It’s time for your speech! Draco you come too.”

A strong grip latched onto his arm as well and suddenly he was being pulled next to Harry back into The Great Hall and up onto the stage that had been placed where the teacher's table usually was. An orchestral band had been there so far consisting of a pianist, a cello, and two violinists. It had been gorgeous music but the players were absent, probably on break. It was just him, a microphone, and the golden trio. He valiantly tried to hide behind Ronald and Harry as Hermione got everyone’s attention.

“I hope that everyone has had yet another wonderful night so far at this year’s Remembrance Gala.”

A smattering of applause commenced as heads turned towards the stage.

“As always a large thank you to Perseverance Inc. for financing this event and for the first time the owner is in attendance. Can I have a large round of applause for Draco Malfoy?”

The clapping escalated and he even heard a few yells and whistles thrown in. There were no words to adequately describe his shock or the disbelief on his face.

“Now I will give the floor to Harry.”

The Hall went silent as Hermione moved back and Harry moved forward giving Draco’s hand a comforting squeeze before he did so.

“I have never been an eloquent speaker as you all well know. Every year I have been asked to say a few words and for the past few I have actually prepared what I was going to say. This year I was a bit distracted but this isn’t about me. It never has been; this is about the ones not here beside me and it is about those who never made it home. In the amended words of the unshakable Brit Winston Churchill; ‘The gratitude of every home in our Island, in our Ministry, and indeed throughout the world, except in the abodes of the guilty, goes out to those who fought, undaunted by odds, unwearied in their constant challenge and mortal danger, they turned the tide of the Wizard War by their prowess and by their devotion. Never in the field of conflict was so much owed by so many to so few.’”

Mesmerized by the man Harry had grown to be, he didn’t even notice his now full glass of champagne in his hands until Harry raised his followed by the rest of the room.

“In the long history of the world, only a few generations have been granted the role of defending freedom in its hour of maximum danger. I did not shrink from this responsibility, I welcomed it. I do not believe that any of us would exchange places with any other people or any other generation. The energy, the faith, the devotion which we brought to this endeavor will light our Ministry and all who serve it and the glow from that fire can truly light the world.”

Harry raised his glass even higher.

“In gratitude and freedom for those lost, for the Light!”

“For the Light!”

A great shout and noise rose as the crowded room full of people raised their voices together. He was swept along in the tide, his voice covered and supplemented by many others. He was in awe of Harry, he had known that he was destined to be a leader but he had been unaware of how much he had grown into the role. The papers didn’t do him justice; his commanding presence and the way people couldn’t help but hang onto his every word. What on earth was he doing messing around with Draco? He was a Malfoy, an ex-criminal and previous school bully.

He hurriedly gulped the contents of his glass before setting it onto the tray held by a student he did not know, who had come to collect the glasses of the four of them on the stage. He was prevented from scurrying off of the stage when Harry approached and pulled gently on the sleeve of his jacket; tugging him towards the piano. Luna suddenly materialized on the stage in a dress that seemed to be made from the night sky. She smiled and walked up to him as Harry pushed him down onto the piano bench and sat directly beside him to block his view of the crowd.

“Draco I had mentioned to Harry that it would be wonderful to have you play a song. Please indulge me.”

He looked from Luna’s amused gaze to Harry’s encouraging one. Swallowing harshly he turned back to Luna.

“Just answer me this, did you make the mirrors? The one for Vince?”

Her gaze softened and she seemed to hesitate for a minute before nodding her head in an affirmative gesture. He closed his eyes briefly before he lifted the lid over the keys and let his fingers form the familiar rhythm of his warm up bars.

“I will play any request that you desire my Moonbeam.”

She walked around to the front of the piano trailing her hand along the top followed by the curious Weasley married duo.

“The one you wrote after you heard Potter Watch for the first time. You played it for those of us down there and I know you wrote it to represent the two sides of the war. More specifically the contrast of you and Harry, I believe you called it ‘Light and Shadow’.”

It was fitting he supposed though he was surprised that she had remembered it. He had only played it for them once or twice; mostly he had played ‘Night Song’. He didn’t notice the hush of the crowd once he began. As always he lost himself in the music and the memories already dredged up from the night weighed heavily on his mind. He knew that he alone was not responsible for the dark side of the war but he still held a lot of that guilt deep inside of his heart. His home was the shelter and harbor of everything evil and wrong in their world for three long years. He knew that Harry could never forgive him. He didn’t doubt Harry’s passion or hunger for the physical pursuits they could engage together. He just doubted it could ever be anything more.

As the song ended he began another called ‘Dancing on the Light’. The two of them had always been headed to this torrid affair. The passion and sexual tension couldn’t be denied. It was the afterwards that he was afraid of but he was not going to run. He had decided that already, and tonight when Harry gave him that questioning look after taking him home; he would take his hand and lead Harry to his bedroom. He was going to have something he had always wanted and he would savor and enjoy it. He glanced up and noticed the shocked and pleased faces of Hermione and Ron. Luna’s eyes were closed as she twirled to the music much like Rose had done. Harry was watching his fingers play along the keys while his own twitched sporadically where they rested on his legs. It reminded him briefly of Harry the cat who would sit next to him and watch his hands play while his tail twitched behind him as if he was trying to memorize the moment.

A fond smile graced his lips and he leaned over to nudge Harry softly before finishing out the song. It was eerily silent for a brief moment until tremendous applause caused him to jolt in his seat a bit. He looked at Harry with wide and shocked eyes. He had forgotten about the rest of the crowd and color burned across his face. Grinning broadly Harry laughed before drawing him up along with him and tugging him quickly through the crowd.

“Let’s get you home before you refuse to come out with me ever again!”

Shouts and cheers followed them and Draco had never felt so exalted in his life. They sprinted into the classroom that had an activated floo fireplace for this one night only; laughing like they had just set the niffler loose in Umbridge’s office. His heart felt like it could fly as he followed behind Harry back to the manor. There were many things that were in question about his life still but now there was one thing he was absolutely sure of. He was never going to love anyone as much as he loved Harry Potter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work is picking up for me so I'm not certain if I will be able to post another chapter by tomorrow but I will have one on Monday if not. Regardless I hope y'all have a happy Friday and a wonderful weekend :)


	13. Clair De Lune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The theme of this chapter is 'Clair De Lune' composed by Claude Debussy.

"Well, look who it is," said Malfoy in his usual, lazy drawl, pulling open the compartment door. "Potty and the Weasel."

-Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (Chapter 5)

He was dressed simply in slacks, a button up, and a vest. He even had his sleeves rolled up unconcerned about the impending company that was due any moment. Before he had agreed to attend the Gala he had made this arrangement for today which was the following Sunday morning. It was convenient because nobody worked on Sunday and his guests could arrange for someone to watch their children easily. As if summoned by his thoughts the door to his lab opened admitting Hermione and Ron who were followed by Bill and Fleur Weasley. He ignored them for the moment focused instead on putting the last touches on a modified poultice that Hermione had been assisting him with. He was forced to glance up when he heard Ron’s shout.

“Bloody Hell! Really Draco mate?!”

It was hard to hold in an amused chuckle as he observed Ron staring red faced and flustered up at his giant photo of Harry who seemed to be smirking down at Ron if he wasn’t mistaken. He put his attention back on his work unconcerned with the opinions of those currently in his lab. It was hard to care about anyone judging his preference for The-Boy-Who-Lived-Twice when said heart throb was currently upstairs naked and probably still sleeping in his bed. He shifted his weight around a bit when sudden memories of his nighttime activities flitted through his mind. For once he was grateful for his aversion to sitting down.

“Ah, it settled on purple then?”

He glanced briefly up at Hermione before turning his gaze back to the cauldron in front of him. He absently wondered how she could call herself a female before answering her.

“It is Dark Orchid actually.”

Her eyes widened in surprise and he wasn’t sure if it was because of the sound of his voice or his knowledge of color shades. Honestly if she knew even the smallest bit about him in Hogwarts she should remember that fashion was something he had previously taken very seriously. Nowadays without the influences of his mother and Gregory he might be running around in jeans and hoodies like a certain scruffy auror. His priorities had changed a bit; well exempting his obsession with green eyed gits they had shifted to be a tad bit less self-centered.

“Of course you would know the exact color it is.”

He didn’t bother replying to Ron who had approached, instead he let Hermione do that for him knowing that she wouldn’t let the statement go.

“Really? Why would you say that Ron?”

“Oh come on love, don’t you remember how Harry would go on and on about what Draco was wearing on casual weekends and why it happened to be some sort of plot or something all the time? I never paid too much attention to the constant whining but one thing was always for sure. Draco Malfoy looked to good and put together for Harry to be able to not notice him. Which looking back is exactly what this prat wanted I am sure. Someone that conscious about their cloths knows their colors, it’s just a fact.”

Glad he was finished with his last touches on the poultice he turned to look at Ron in pleased surprise. He had previously thought that Ron’s success and accolades as an auror was strictly connected to his place at Harry’s side. Now he rearranged that opinion, Weasley was clearly more observant than he had believed. Before they could get to the heart of why they were all gathered together the door to his lab opened once again except this time his attention was completely captured. Harry strode in wearing nothing except the black silk pajama bottoms he had borrowed from Draco whose mouth had gone absurdly dry. Harry spared a brief glance for his photo before smirking and striding over to Draco who was frozen in place as a pair of intense green eyes looked him up and down in a predatory evaluation. He was glad that Bill and Fleur were more interested in the workings and experiments of his lab than them when Harry closed in on him and immediately backed him into the table behind him.

“Try not to slip away again without letting me know little dragon.”

A rumbling growl accompanied Harry’s voice making goosebumps rapidly climb up Draco’s arms and Harry leaned down into his space laying his hands on the table to either side of Draco’s hips. He shouldn’t have been surprised to find himself caged by Harry’s body yet again. He only had a moment to swallow thickly to try and moisturize his continuously drying throat before Harry captured his lips in a now familiar devouring kiss. He didn’t even notice Harry undoing his tie and popping open the top few buttons on his shirt until that wicked mouth moved from his lips to his now exposed collarbone. That move pleasantly distracted him from further evaluating the phantom brush of a bracelet that he had also thought he felt on Harry’s wrist last night but couldn’t seem to locate.

He valiantly choked down a moan as Harry latched onto a still sore and heavily bruised mark that he had persistently placed there last night. His fingers gripped tightly into the messy black hair that hovered just below the vision of his fluttering eyes. He had mistakenly thought that he had his fill of Harry last night and he would be content with that for a long time. As Harry proceeded to the other collarbone tugging his shirt this way and that he realized he had been very wrong. His craving for Harry’s body was just as consuming as his craving for his heart. Anticipation and dread warred within him until resignation took command of the battle inside his mind. Like many other things about Harry, this too he would always want and hunger for.

“Seriously mate? We are right here!........Harry!”

Harry finally lifted his head from his exploration of Draco to look exasperatingly over at Ron who was beat red and glaring at his best friend.

“Yes, I saw you when I walked in Ron. Why are you interrupting me?”

“Because I don’t want to watch you getting all hot and bothered with Malfoy you wanker.”

“I really hope you’re taking the piss on me right now Ron because I will be more than happy to mention the amount of times I caught you and Hermione in a compromising position or two.”

Harry turned back to Draco grinding their hips together in a delicious way causing the flush on his face to increase if that was even possible.

“Plus you know how long I have waited to do this and now that I can…well…maybe you should bugger off and come back later.”

Ignoring Ron sputtering in the background Draco moved a hand to the front of Harry’s bare chest halting him from leaning down and picked up where he left off. He just smiled when Harry narrowed his eyes before twisting and apparating to the other side of the table. A perk of being keyed into the apparation wards on the manor.

“Harry, I am sorry for leaving your side this morning but I have business to conduct today that I had planned before you asked me to the Gala. You are welcome to stay and assist but you must cease distracting me.”

“Oh Draco, I am going to do so much more than distract you.”

A challenging fire lit Harry’s eyes and Draco fought against his suddenly weakened resolve. If he let Harry consume him now as much as he wanted he would never have a reason to come back. Yet watching Harry’s muscles ripple and tense like he was about to jump over the table to get to him had yet another battle raging inside of Draco’s mind. All of which came to an abrupt halt when a silver Lynx came running into the room and stopped in front of Harry who gave it his full attention. Kingsley’s commanding voice came spilling out.

“Potter, I know it is your day off but you need to come to the office now. Hurry and bring Weasley.”

The patronus faded after the message was delivered and Harry was suddenly tense for another reason, his mind no longer focused on Draco. He turned apologetic green eyes on Draco and he didn’t even bother saying anything, he just nodded his head at Harry before Harry ran from the lab with Ron hot on his heels. He looked over at Hermione who was nervously chewing on her bottom lip. Deciding they needed the distraction he clapped his hands together eagerly.

“Alright, let’s give this scar removal a go shall we?”

~HPHPHPHP~

It was pouring rain in Diagon Alley which matched Draco’s mood perfectly. Even the happy disposition of the public when they saw and conversed with him couldn't lighten his outlook. It had been four days since Harry had run out of his lab and he had not heard a peep from the Auror Captain. Not a letter, not a message from Hermione, just nothing. He hadn’t had silence from Harry this long since he had literally bumped into him in Luna’s shop what felt like ages ago. It was hard to accept what he had known would happen all along. Harry had gotten what he wanted and had probably already moved along to his next conquest. Apparently little Rose had been wrong, he wasn’t special to the savior. Even with the pain in his chest and the hollow feeling in his mind he wouldn’t regret it. He couldn’t, even that brief amount of time that he had all of Harry’s focus had been phenomenal. He would hold those memories closely and add a few personal things to his scrapbooks.

It must have been a strange happening of fate that he was looking down because suddenly a flash of silver caught his eye and he noticed a familiar black furry coat sprinting towards a side alley up ahead of him. He knew that in the rain and with the hood of his current cloak covering his face, the cat hadn’t the chance to notice or recognize him. Excited he walked quickly after it turning the corner to see Ronald Weasley waiting at the end of the alley wearing his Air Corp uniform meaning that he was supposedly on duty. Draco watched in confusion that turned to horror as Harry the cat approached Ron before morphing into Harry Potter the auror.

“Anything mate?”

“No, but I’m confident he will slip soon. We almost got him the other day and he knows it. He’ll make another mistake, I’m sure of it.”

The wind blew fiercely swiping his hood off of his head suddenly, making Ron’s gaze shift and meet his eyes from over Harry’s shoulder; Weasley’s eyes widened in alarm while all of the color seemed to drain from his face.

“Buggering Hell.”

“What?”

“The cat is in the bag mate, it is in the bag.”

Draco couldn’t move; his brain was refusing to process the scene happening in front of him. Harry flung his bare arms up strangely dressed not in his uniform but a t-shirt and jeans. Draco heard Harry’s sigh even over the rain though they weren’t but a few meters apart. Honestly Ron should have noticed him way sooner.

“That’s not how it goes Ron. The saying is that the cat is out of the bag.”

“Yeah, well either way I’m sorry mate.”

“What are you talki….”

Harry cut off at the strangled noise that escaped Draco’s throat when he noticed the distinct silver bracelet around Harry’s wrist, the Horntail dragon dancing mockingly against Harry’s pulse. Whipping around Harry looked at him and Draco got a first-hand glimpse of the color draining from his face and panic taking over his eyes. Letting his feelings guide him, Draco bolted ignoring the sudden shouting behind him. Knowing that he had no chance of outrunning Harry he went to the closest apparation point and spun not even focusing on a destination. Just his need to be anywhere but where he currently was.

~HPHPHPHP~

Where ever he had ended up it at least wasn’t raining as hard. Taking a deep breath he grounded his self before opening his eyes. He let out a bitter and slightly hysterical laugh as he recognized the village of Godric’s Hollow. Of course with his mind consumed by thoughts of Harry Potter apparation would lead him here. One thing was at least certain; this was the last possible place that Potter would look for him. He made his way across the square towards the pub pointedly ignoring the memorial statue of the Potter’s in the center. He walked inside drawing the curious yet uninterested gazes of the patrons before being mentally dismissed by each one as the noise resumed around him. He hung his cloak on the rack by the door before making his way over to the bar sitting next to the other patrons rather than finding a secluded table. There were many things that Potter had taken from him recently but he refused to let his newfound confidence be one of them.

“What’ll it be mate?”

“Fire whiskey and you might as well bring me the bottle.”

The bartender looked at him regarding him slowly before nodding his head and ducking down below the bar. He popped back up holding a bottle so dusty that he had to wipe it off before breaking the wax seal. He poured Draco two fingers in a glass before setting them both down in front of him and scooting them forward. Draco took the glass and tipped the contents back gladly feeling the burn of it slide down his throat. He licked his lips enjoying the smokey after taste that lingered, it had been smooth for a fire whiskey and his eyebrows rose in surprise as he read the date and label on the bottle. Normally something this aged was saved for a special occasion but it was of no concern to him, he could afford it. He poured a generous amount into his glass and began to sip and savor it while settling into his chair.

Hours later half the bottle was gone, his suit coat was draped across the back of his chair, his tie was loose, the first few buttons of his shirt undone, and he was deep in a pleasing conversation with the wizard to his right about the effects of aloe vera when frozen verses room temperature. Abruptly a witch came storming in and dragged his talking companion out of the pub to the amusement of everyone present. Apparently this was a regular occurrence. The loss of his companion forced his thoughts and focus internally which he had been trying to avoid. He had known he couldn’t run from his thoughts forever as he reflected on his memories and blaring stupidity.

Looking back with his newfound knowledge it was obvious that Harry had been that cat, it was also apparent that his mother had suspected. The two people he had believed he could trust more than any others in the world had turned into the two that he could trust the least in a matter of moments. Unfortunately Draco wasn’t completely stupid, he had wondered like many others how Harry had been accomplishing successful undercover missions. He was Harry Potter, even American wizards recognized him. It made sense that he would become an Animagi, and an unregistered one at that. Probably the best kept secret The Ministry had ever had, actually he would bet his entire fortune that The Ministry was unaware as a whole. It was probably the knowledge of a select few and Draco had stumbled upon it.

He would be obliviated for sure; maybe Harry would take pity and obliviate his memory from the night of the Gala as well. He was almost painfully certain that Harry had been investigating him yet again and when he hadn’t found the proper answers in his cat form he had decided to change tactics. Then when whatever he had suspected Draco of had yielded no results he had turned to a different pursuit leaving Draco behind staring after him in heartbroken fascination like always. He wanted to be angry; he hadn’t wanted to regret the time he had spent with Potter. He had always known it would be brief but at least he had believed that Potter had wanted him. Now…….now he felt sick with the knowledge that it was all a game to Potter; just another investigative puzzle for the goody Gryffindor.

He glanced over with glazed eyes when a witch sat next to him. She glared at him with hate in her eyes and he knew what was coming bracing his self as she spat at him. The spit seemed to fly at him in slow motion before bouncing against an invisible shield and ricocheting back to land in the witch’s eye causing her to fall backwards with a shriek. He turned to see the bartender with his wand drawn and an enraged expression on his face. He banned the witch from ever returning and marched back behind the bar still fuming. Draco regarded the brown haired slightly older than himself man with curiosity.

“Why did you help me?”

The man’s scowl deepened as he turned his attention to Draco.

“The fact that you sound baffled pisses me off more. You don’t know who I am because I graduated two years before you started Hogwarts but my name is Timothy Brown. Not only did you make my little sister’s life easier with the Wolfsbane potion you upgraded but she got a letter yesterday that had her in tears. Perseverance Inc. contacted her to let her know that a cure for her scars had been discovered and she could schedule an appointment at any time for the process that would unbelievably cost her not a damn thing.”

The man’s gaze softened as he talked making him appear younger and less world weary.

“You may be partly responsible for her plight in the first place Mr. Malfoy but you are also the only person doing a damn thing to try and help. You will always be welcome and treated with respect in my pub. That’s a bloody promise.”

Overcome with sudden emotion tears began to flow freely from Draco’s eyes and he was grateful when all Timothy did was hand him a clean bar towel and turn to the person summoning him from another end of the bar. His tears dried quickly when he realized the knowledge of his newfound redemption was another thing related to Harry Potter. He tossed down the bar towel in disgust and picked back up his whiskey glass. He had a bottle to finish, memories to drown and an arsehole to forget.


	14. When The Love Falls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The theme of this chapter is 'When The Love Falls' as performed by Yiruma.

"Don’t you dare insult my mother, Potter."

"Keep your fat mouth shut, then," said Harry, turning away.

-Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (Chapter 13)

The pain splitting into his skull woke him uncomfortably. His throat was parched but nothing was more urgent than the rolling in his stomach. He rolled out of the bed vaguely noting that he was only wearing his tiny black pants that were more along the lines of women’s boy shorts. He stumbled into an unfamiliar bathroom closing his eyes tightly when he turned on the lights and just thought fuck it. Ungracefully he lurched into the shower and turned on the water before vomiting violently all over the shower floor. He had apparently not eaten anything last night because it was watery puke with not a chunk to be seen; easy to wash down the shower drain. He took his wet pants off and hung them over the shower door while he helped his self to the products in the shower that smelled vaguely familiar. He wasn’t sure how long he tried to drown himself in the shower but eventually he turned the relaxing spray off and opened the door only to flinch in surprise. He hadn’t heard the door open but someone had to have followed him in.

On the closed toilet seat was a folded pair of grey joggers, a long sleeved green Henley, a pair of socks, and an unopened toothbrush. All of which were underneath a clean towel that he was amused to find was black with the Hogwarts crest on it. After he was dressed he skulked back into the bedroom only to find it empty. He was less than impressed by the piles of cloths and things haphazardly thrown around. He noted the brooms stacked against a wall, the surplus of jeans, and the many Air Corp uniforms tossed off after a long day. As he took in the smell of leather and broom polish there was no doubt in his mind that he was in the home of Harry Potter. Though how he had come to be here was a complete mystery. The scent of bacon also teased his nose letting him know that Potter was home as he noticed his suit from last night folded and placed on top of the nightstand next to the bed. For a brief moment he considered sneaking out but he decided against it, he was no coward…..at least not anymore.

Gathering his thoughts he left the bedroom to make his way downstairs in a house that was familiar in a dream like sort of way. Like he had been here before but couldn’t quite recall when or how. He went to pass the sitting room to where the kitchen had to be from the smells and sounds but stumbled to an abrupt halt. It was a gorgeous room done in Slytherin dark green and silver with tiny black accents throughout and a dark stained wooden floor. Snakes were a prevalent theme as well carved into the arms of chairs as well as the frame around the fireplace along the wall. What had really drawn his attention was the Steinway and Sons grand model B piano dominating the center of the room. He hadn’t known that Potter had played and he marveled as he trailed his hands along the top of the piano.

It gleamed like it was almost brand new, he had never done the conversion figures because his mother handled all his muggle purchases but he knew in muggle money this piano was about forty thousand dollars which was apparently an exuberant amount of money. Not able to stop himself he ignored the pain still pounding in his head and sat down lifting the lid off of the keys. Beginning his warm up bars he noted with satisfaction that the piano was perfectly in tune. It played as well as his model D did at home. He began to play the song he had been composing when Potter as a cat had sat beside him on the piano bench after long hours of research in the lab. He had decided to call it ‘When the love falls’. After he finished the piece he played it a few times again on repeat before launching into Beethoven’s ‘Moonlight Sonata’. His hangover was still lingering but the music helped to ease his mind, playing the piano was a small kind of magic in itself for him. It always had been and he was grateful that no matter what came he would always have this, he would always have his music.

He finished and looked up not the least bit surprised to see Potter leaned against the entryway wearing black sweats and a dark blue Henley. Green eyes roamed over him assessing before Potter raised his hand revealing a potion in his hand. He watched as Potter sent the potion over to him using wandless and wordless magic. He probably should have been more impressed but as he snagged the potion out of the air he couldn’t seem to feel anything except resignation. He examined the potion and downed it as soon as he realized that it was a hangover cure. He gave a contented sigh as the pain pounding in his head vanished and the sluggish feeling in his limbs went away. Noting Potter was in the same position he tossed the empty glass flask to him not acknowledging the feat when Potter vanished it with a wave of his hand while it was midair.

He walked towards the smells of breakfast entering the kitchen and sitting at the table with a spread laid out for apparently just the two of them as Potter sat down as well having followed behind him. They didn’t speak as they both made their plates and ate their fill though Potter’s eyes were constantly flicking over to him. After he was finished he placed his plate into the sink and washed his hands. Still ignoring Potter he made his way back to the sitting room. He sat back at the piano and began to play random pieces that he mashed together while Potter summoned a large cushion that he sat on beside the piano reminiscent of the way he had been at Luna’s flat.

“So how did I get here last night?”

Potter leaned his head back against the piano and braced his back against the leg beside Draco. He closed his eyes and sighed before answering.

“Timothy owled me after you passed out on his bar top. He was unaware that you were brought to such a low point because of my actions so don’t blame him. He’s been reading the papers and thought we were dating though I am glad he chose me to contact.”

The papers portrayed them as dating? His mother hadn’t given him one since the Gala and now he knew why. He would need to have a long discussion with her as well. He ceased playing for a moment needing to see Potter’s face for the next question burning on his tongue.

“Why didn’t you tell me? Why play the games Potter? Why the shag? After you found out that I had nothing to hide why couldn’t you just leave me alone? You knew how I felt, you knew what I wanted. I told you everything when you were a cat so why didn’t you transform as soon as you were healed?”

Potter opened his eyes and moved to where he was facing him while still sitting on the cushion. Potter gritted his teeth before blowing out a harsh breath and clenching his hands tightly.

“I wasn’t playing any games Draco. I’ll start from the beginning since I no longer have anything to hide. I became an Animagus when I was struggling with the job because I couldn’t assist in undercover or even simple investigations. People are never truthful with me, they want to seem perfect in my eyes. My form turned out to be a domesticated looking black cat which was perfect. If I had been a stag like my father I could never convincingly case out a shop in London or wander inside people’s homes.”

Draco never ducked his eyes, meeting Potter’s gaze trying to see if there was any hesitation in his speech or flicker of untruth in his eyes. He found none so far.

“I was so immersed in my surveillance the day that you found me that I didn’t even see the two crups until after I was already injured and fighting for my life. I was pretty out of it but I knew it was you. I was prepared to make a run for it but somehow you have always piqued my curiosity and I decided to stick around and let you heal me. You really seemed to know what you were doing and your lab was both impressive and mysterious. I had to find out what you had been up to lately so I stayed. Plus I knew Hermione would call off the search when she saw me in Diagon Alley.”

Potter looked down for a moment picking nervously at the knee of his sweats before raising his eyes hesitantly back to Draco’s once more making his heart squeeze in sudden nervousness.

“Day by day I learned the things you had been doing. How you had been changing lives and benefiting so many. I discovered the ignorance of myself and those all around me. I watched the prejudice against you and others that I had been blind to, perhaps purposefully. You taught me selflessness and true sacrifice. I had never looked at things from your view before, especially the war. I had never even attempted to put myself in the position of others. Sure I got your sentence shortened but that was because of your mother and Dumbledore’s voice in my head saying that you deserved a second chance.”

He watched in fascination as a blush suddenly covered Potter’s cheeks.

“Then I began to pay attention to other things. Like the slender perfection of your fingers as they play the piano keys in melodies that calm my soul. I bought this one just on the off chance that you would ever come to my house."

Draco felt his eyes widen as he looked over at the expensive piano and back to Potter. The man was barmy buying something so extravagant for such a flimsy happenstance.

“I discovered your research for Hermione and the scar on your arm. I began to crave your attention and your touch. I started deciding which cloths I liked on you the best and I didn’t like when you were scared or nervous. The day I realized I was completely and irrevocably in love with you was the day I woke up and my entire focus was on getting you to smile. As soon as I succeeded I felt so happy that nothing could ever compare and then I knew. I knew that I could do nothing but make you smile the rest of my life and die more than content.”

He couldn’t breathe, it couldn’t be true. He couldn’t read Potter’s face; it was blank except for fear in his eyes. What was he afraid of?

“When my eye was healed I didn’t want to leave. I wanted to stay by your side and I knew that as Harry Potter that was currently impossible. For days I hinged on just morphing in front of you and revealing the truth. In the end I decided against it because I knew you would come to the wrong conclusion. The Ministry has done nothing but falsely accuse you since you were released from Azkaban and I knew that you would think it was just another set up or investigation. I took the chance and started to court you as myself. I overestimated my self-control where you are concerned. I had planned to take it slow but all of those cravings for your attention and touch were still there but it was so much worse. You wouldn’t even speak to me!”

Draco flinched back at the sudden shout and Potter flushed and looked down in sudden shame before giving his attention back to Draco.

“The longer things went on the more I became tangled in this web of deception that was my own making. I was trying my best to find a way to tell you without hurting you but obviously no perfect situation presented itself and then the Gala happened. How could I not take what you offered? Everything I wanted and treasured was standing before me. I am sorry that you found out the way you did my dragon but please, please give me a chance to prove myself; a chance to show you that I do want you. More than just your body, I want all of you, everything.”

What a foolish man Potter had turned out to be. How did he not know that he already had all of Draco? Yet, he couldn’t tell him. Sitting at the piano bought just for him he struggled. He wanted to believe Potter so bad but his trust was a shattered figment of what it had been. Could he throw away everything he had ever wanted because of his fear again? Mentally he came to a decision. He would give Potter a trial of one month to prove he was serious but he wouldn’t inform him of the fact. He knew that if he was shot down and Potter wanted nothing more to do with him his feelings wouldn’t change and he wouldn’t move on. His heart did and always would belong to the savior. It was time to see if that was true for Potter as well or if this was in fact a game to him to ease his boredom. He refused to meet that familiar green eyed stare; instead he stood and made his way over to the fireplace grabbing a pinch of floo powder.

“You know everything about me Potter but I cannot say the same of you. I was never given the chance because of your deception. You had many opportunities to tell me the truth and you didn’t. Instead you continued to pull me along under false pretenses. You have already made your decisions and I cannot trust you and without trust there is no foundation for anything between us. I will return your cloths at a later date but this is goodbye Potter. I hope you eventually find someone that will believe your pretty lies.”

He threw the powder under him speaking “Malfoy Manor”. He looked up briefly and the last thing he saw was Potter’s shocked face. He was going to count today as day one. Let the trial begin.

~HPHPHPHP~

He stepped fluidly out of the fireplace in the foyer. He pulled his wand from where he had placed it in the pocket of the borrowed joggers and sealed the floo shut. He was not going to make things easy, Potter had much to prove. He didn’t bother changing and since he had already showered he made his way to the study. There he composed letters; first to The Ministry instating a temporary close on his floo. Then he informed Luna, Greg, and Lisa his plans so they wouldn’t think he was a complete cold hearted crazy bastard. Lastly he wrote to Pansy underlying many plans he had and well wishes. After he was finished he roamed the manor until he found his mother sitting outside underneath a gazebo. He approached and said nothing, simply placing his hands together behind his back and waiting. It didn’t take long.

“You finally figured it out then?”

“No mother, I found out by accident, no one informed me and I didn’t discover it.”

Pursing her lips she clipped another rose from the basket lying beside her before placing it in a vase for tonight’s dinner table.

“So what happened? How are you going to handle it?”

“I am not going to inform you.”

His heart twisted painfully when his mother looked up at him sharply in shock, rose frozen in her hand.

“What?”

“You heard me mother. I actually think it would be best if we spent some time apart, you should take your ledger and go visit Pansy in France. Do some shopping and see how the store is doing. I believe we still have the Villa there?”

He ignored the hurt on his mother’s face. He did believe she had the best intentions and his future at the forefront of her mind but the simple fact was she had betrayed him. Inadvertently as it may have been it was still a fact and he needed time to let that go without her moping around him when he gave her the cold shoulder.

“Yes, if you think it best I would love a trip to Paris.”

She stood, abandoning the roses and breezed past him towards the manor.

“I already informed Pansy of your impending arrival, she will be expecting you this evening. The portkey from The Ministry is due to arrive at six.”

She didn’t reply, simply nodding and making her way inside to pack he was sure. He remained outside strolling around the garden contemplating the many ways his life was going to change. No matter what happened he wouldn’t go back to who he had been before Potter had come injured into his life. He wouldn’t be the Draco of Hogwarts either, perhaps he could be a combination of the two along with a little something new. One thing was for sure, his Slytherin plans were going to make the next month very interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be posting again tomorrow but if not I will have another chapter done this week for sure.


	15. Leaving The Darkness Behind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was a monster but so very cathartic. I hope you enjoy the twist and turns. The theme is 'Leaving The Darkness Behind' as performed by Philip Wesley.

"Saint Potter, the Mudbloods’ friend," said Malfoy slowly.

"He’s another one with no proper wizard feeling, or he wouldn’t go around with that jumped-up Granger Mudblood."

-Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (Chapter 13)

It had been three days into the trial before he got his first contact from Potter. He couldn’t really be surprised; if the roles had been reversed he wouldn’t have been sober for days, possibly weeks. He looked at the package that had been delivered curiously. There had been no letter, just a note with his name in a familiar messy handwriting. Opening it he tried not to feel disappointment when the suit he had left behind at Potter’s house was revealed. At least it had been cleaned and pressed. Making a quick decision he removed the suit and went to his room collecting the joggers and Henley that Potter had loaned him. After a minute of deliberation he also folded and included the Gryffindor red hoodie. Sealing the package he tied it to the owl and sent it back. If Potter wanted to let him go, who was he to argue? The whole point of this was to see how Potter would act and he would react accordingly; though he was really going to miss that hoodie.

~HPHPHPHP~

**Zacharias Smith Arrested!**

** Yesterday after an intense arrest and interrogation Zacharias Smith is to be charged with no less than seven major infractions; such as theft of magical property, extortion, and pirating magical artifacts. (Full list of charges on page 3) Smith has apparently been under investigation for some time since the tax reports on his shop, ‘Smith’s Antiques’, in Diagon Alley showed some inconsistencies. When a representative from the Ministry was sent to investigate they noticed a few illegal items being kept and turned the case over to the Auror Air Corp for a deeper investigation. (Full list of confiscated items from ‘Smith’s Antiques’ on page 4) Harry Potter was the lead on the investigation and made the arrest himself. (Pictured above) As we can see Smith yelled and cursed at Potter as he was being manhandled towards an apparition point. One is brought to wonder what escalated the situation to that point. (Continued on page 2)**

Draco put down the paper as a ton of scenarios ran through his mind; the conversation between Potter and Weasley in the alley the most prevalent. Both times Harry had been in Diagon Alley had been because of this investigation into Smith. He ran his fingers over Potter’s image on the cover of the paper. Potter was scowling and seemed to be harshly muttering at Smith as he hauled him away. Yet, what stood out to Draco was the dark smudges under his eyes, the apparent beginnings of a scruffy beard, and the wrinkled appearance of his uniform. Potter definitely didn’t look like his usual heroic self….perhaps something else had happened in his life? Either way he needed something to cheer him up so Draco made his way to the kitchen. Here it was day five and he was the one caving but he had learned how to make treacle tart for the savior after all. He just wouldn’t deliver it with a note, leave it anonymous.

~HPHPHPHP~

On day seven he received a letter but it wasn’t from Potter nor was it from his mother who so far had respected his request for distance. It was a letter from St. Mungos accepting his application for an apprentice position under a senior healer. It was hard to swallow since his mother had encouraged him to apply five years ago and he had never heard back assuming his application had been trashed without even the courtesy of a rejection letter. After the war he had dreamed of becoming a healer, to help people hurting instead of being the one to hurt them. When he had failed to hear back from the hospital he had turned to medical research and philanthropy. He paced in the study debating his next move. He hadn’t started a new research project since finding the cure for werewolf scars but what if this was a joke? He rubbed his thumb over the official seal on the parchment dazedly. It was real, but he was too old to start an apprenticeship….right? The least he could do was go in for the interview, and then he would make his decision.

~HPHPHPHP~

His leg bounced up and down in a nervous manner as he waited inside a very nice office. The greeting witch had directed him here saying the senior healer had requested him specifically as his apprentice. He didn’t really know anyone at St. Mungos so it came as a shock to him but he held it well he thought. Until Dean Thomas came striding into the room causing the color to rapidly drain from his face. Dean had ran into Draco right after his release from Azkaban and Draco still had a scar on his leg as a souvenir from the altercation.

“Please stay seated Malfoy, after everything I have heard about you lately I think I owe you one hell of an apology.”

Chewing his bottom lip he shook his head rapidly, Dean defiantly didn’t owe him any favors. Sighing Dean sat down tiredly on the chair behind the desk and regarded Draco with weary eyes.

“Look I’m just going to come clean; I’m not talking about the fight we got into. That I still feel justified about based on what happened at Hogwarts our sixth and seventh years. The thing I took to far was when I was an apprentice healer part of my job was to sort through applications and research permits. I threw everything you ever sent us away with extreme prejudice. I let my hate and my past rule my decisions and I regret it so much. So this is as much to help me resolve my guilt as it is to help you accomplish a dream you had. Will you do me the honor of being my apprentice?”

He took a moment reading the sincerity in Dean’s eyes and felt a tiny bit of hope swell inside of him. Taking Dean’s hand he shook it enthusiastically to the amusement of the healer. It was day eight of Potter’s trial and so far it had turned into more of a new chapter in Draco’s life without the savior but perhaps that is for the best and things are becoming the way they should be.

~HPHPHPHP~

It had been only a week working at St. Mungos and Draco was thriving in ways he had never expected. As far as spells he was extremely advanced even over the qualified healers but his bedside manner and knowledge of proper procedure could use some work. He had finally contacted his mother and she had written back that she was having a great time in France. She had started refurbishing the Villa and figured it would take her a little over a year before she was finished but Draco was more than welcome to come and visit anytime. Apparently Pansy was living with her there now and they were taking the French wizarding community by storm. He couldn’t be happier for them. He had heard from Potter but again in a way he didn’t expect.

A package had been delivered with the red hoodie inside and a simple note that had read, ‘It was a gift, keep it.’ He wore it to and from work every day before changing into his apprentice healer robes. He had received a few curious glances over it but no one had asked and even if they had there was nothing he wanted to say. Potter had apparently given up without a fight and even though it was what Draco had figured would happen, why did it hurt so much?

~HPHPHPHP~

Day seventeen and he was making his way to ‘Moonbeam and Stars’. He had received an invitation from Luna to meet her this morning and had replied that he would after his shift. It had been a long night shift but Diagon looked beautiful in the sunrise. He shoved his hands deep into the hoodie pocket to chase away the chill and quickened his steps opening the door to the shop and feeling the wards wash over him in welcome. He locked the door behind him and traversed up to the loft following the smell of toast and tea. Luna was at her floor table wearing purple pajamas with unicorns on them and he gave her a soft smile before sitting across from her and doctoring a cup for himself.

“I heard you started working at the hospital, I hope you are enjoying yourself?”

He happily launched into a monologue about the goings on at St. Mungos and all that he was learning as well as teaching. Luna nodded along and listened until he ran out of steam trailing off at her fond expression.

“I am glad you are living again Draco and as fun as catching up with you has been I invited you over here for a reason.”

There was a mischief to her eyes that had Draco hesitant to continue the conversation but he settled comfortably on his cushion and waited for her to continue.

“It has been suggested that we start a night at the gallery featuring classical performances. For example, having a local artist play once a month at a night showing. I think that it was a marvelous idea and naturally your name was the first one mentioned. We were thinking that the first performance night could be in two weeks on Friday if that works for you.”

His mind was swimming, he loved playing the piano and if he was completely honest with himself he loved playing for an audience. He knew who he was and he had always been someone that loved attention but he had yet to get attention for something he truly enjoyed doing because while he liked his charity work it had never really been what he would call a passion. Showing his skills for an appreciative audience was something he had secretly craved. The Gala had been impromptu and only two pieces, this would be a complete performance.

“Luna I would love to but currently I mostly work night shifts and I don’t want to take time off this soon.”

“Oh Draco, if anything I guarantee that Dean would find someone to cover for you, now what do you say?”

“I say count me in.”

They grinned at each other and ate breakfast in a companionable silence both lost in their own thoughts. He had never had such support before; it was an unfamiliar and amazing sensation. This must be how Potter felt all of the time able to fall back on those around him at a moment’s notice. Draco had never had that before and it was heady and addicting. His fingers began tapping a rhythm against his knee as he mentally began composing a playlist of songs that would flow together for his first official public performance.

~HPHPHPHP~

He had received a gift box delivered to his new office in St. Mungos the Thursday before his performance at the gallery. It was the last day of Potter’s trial and it had honestly slipped his mind. He had been so busy with rising rapidly through the ranks at the hospital, trading room designs for the Villa back and forth with his mother, and practicing the pieces he would play on Friday that the time had gotten away from him. He Draco Malfoy had a life and it was glorious. Greg and Milly had even taken to meeting him for lunch at least once a week. They would take turns picking a location, sometimes magical and sometimes muggle. He was having the best time and Potter seemed to be doing fine as well.

Though he still looked run down in his photos Draco knew it was partially because he was throwing himself into his work again. His Animagus form was still a secret so Draco prayed to Merlin that Potter was being careful. The trial had really ceased in his mind from the day he got his new job. It was silly anyway; he had asked Potter to leave him alone and if he hadn’t it wouldn’t have been conducive to a healthy relationship in the first place. He was glad though, this way he had really been able to spread his wings and figure out Draco Malfoy without his mother or Potter hovering over him. And if his heart squeezed painfully when he saw a black cat or a hollow feeling had taken a permanent residence inside of him, well that was his business.

He turned his attention back to the gift box on his desk. His office was modeled much like his lab had been and Dean had laughingly given him a framed photo of the shirtless picture of Potter he had on his wall in his lab. He wasn’t sure who had spilled the beans but his money was on Ron, the red head seemed to have it out for him lately. At least he wasn’t malicious about it. Plus he now had his favorite picture framed on his desk and facing where only he could see it so whoever had planned to embarrass him with it had failed. Opening the box he found no note or card. Instead it was a platinum charm in the shape of a snake with what he could tell was a real emerald as the eye. No chain accompanied the gift indicating that he could adorn it as a necklace or bracelet as he preferred. It was very familiar of a similar dragon charm he had used to own making him suspect who the sender had been. Working at the hospital meant he couldn’t really wear jewelry but a sudden inspiration struck him. Reaching up he braided a strip of hair next to his ear and weaved the charm into it before tying it off with a piece of string from the gift box. He wasn’t sure if the gift was a whim or a goodbye but either way he would treasure it and wear it always.

~HPHPHPHP~

The night of his performance he left the hospital early before going to the manor and getting ready. He put on the same suit he had worn to the Gala. It was lucky after all. The only difference was the charm he once more braided into his hair. He had taken to using the ribbons that he had once tied around Harry’s neck in cat form to tie off his braid in a perfect bow. Tonight he chose a light blue to match the suit. He arrived early and found himself conversing in a group of people that he would never have before a few months ago. Here he was, drinking champagne while standing in a circle with Hermione Granger-Weasley, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Padma Patil, Millicent Bulstrode, Blaise Zabini and….Harry Potter.

He took in Potter’s appearance hungrily while trying not to outwardly acknowledge that he had noticed him. They had been discussing Landon’s new collection that had been released this morning to highlight tonight’s showing. Potter moved smoothly into the circle and the conversation. He was also wearing the same suit that he had been at the Gala and the open and exposed neck was doing things to Draco. It was hard to look at someone and know exactly how they tasted and felt pressed against you. His entire body yearned to feel the persistence of those lips and teeth. He quickly lost track of the conversation letting his gaze roam freely instead noting quickly this time the silver bracelet still on Potter’s wrist.

“How goes work Harry? I heard that you might be promoted soon.”

Draco focused back onto the new conversation noticing that Potter’s gaze seemed fixed on the charm in his hair. After a moment Potter turned to Seamus who had asked him the question.

“Well Robards is retiring meaning that the Head Auror position will soon be available but I don’t know. That would mean less field work and I like it in the field.”

“But that's brilliant! You wouldn’t get hurt so much if you were Head Auror.”

All heads turned to Draco who ducked his face flushing red in embarrassment. He hadn’t meant to say anything but the possibility of Potter having a less dangerous job was a great thing in his opinion.

“Draco it’s almost time for you.”

He looked over at Luna thankful for her perfect timing. As he turned to walk away he distractedly noticed the pleased smirk on Potter’s face. Of course the tosser would be happy at his concern. Shaking his head at his run away mouth he approached the familiar Steinway model B piano. Running his hand along the top he couldn’t resist asking Luna.

“Did Potter donate the piano?”

She smiled mysteriously before winking at him.

“He loaned it, said we had to give it back after tonight.”

She walked away at that and he settled on the bench as people began to crowd around the small stage that had been set up in a corner. He played quickly through his warm up before launching immediately into his music. He played for an hour before taking his first break to the vigorous applause of those gathered around the stand. Smiling he waived as he took a drink of water and stretched his fingers. He raised an eyebrow when Ronald Weasley approached him and was given an eye roll in response.

“I was told you might need someone to massage your fingers for a bit.”

He sat in shock as none other than Ronald Weasley rubbed and soothed his fingers.

“Look Draco, I’m not saying we are going to be best buddies especially with the way my best mate has been moping the past month. I am just going to say that I think you turned out to be a decent bloke and though I don’t think you would intentionally hurt anyone anymore you are hurting him. You are a smart guy, you know that charm was from him and by wearing it you are giving him hope. Just don’t crush it or foster it if you have no intentions of being with him.”

He looked Ron in the eyes meeting his warning glare eagerly.

“He is it for me Ron, always has been and I think you know that. I just need to figure myself out a little and he needs to earn my trust again. There is no need for the ‘you hurt him and I will kill you’ speech. If I hurt him that badly I will gladly harm myself.”

Ron nodded his head and went back to their now shared group of friends while Draco resumed his performance. He finished with a final piece he had composed after getting his new job; he had titled it ‘Leaving the Darkness Behind’. When he finished he was once again treated to vigorous applause. Looking over at Potter who was grinning at him proudly he thought of his conversation with Ron which brought to mind something he had been meaning to do. Leaving the stage he approached Hermione who waited for him to reach her with a curious look on her face.

“Would you accompany me to the manor? There is something I have been meaning to request of you.”

She looked at him considering before handing her glass to Ron and they said their goodbyes to the rest of the party. Draco ignored the knowing and proud look on Potter’s face as the two of them walked away outside and apparated to the manor. He didn’t explain, he just guided her into his lab where he removed his suit jacket and rolled up the right sleeve of his shirt. She gasped as the ‘mudblood’ scar was revealed.

“Draco….why?”

“For the research, I had nothing and no one else to test on.”

She ran her hand down the scar feeling the once familiar bumps.

“But you cured it weeks ago!”

He looked into her eyes and wondered if she had ever in her life let emotions rule her instead of logic.

“You cannot cure guilt so easily Hermione.”

She instantly looked taken aback before she raised her wand and summoned the teal poultice. She fumbled but didn’t drop it when the glass jar came flying towards her. A quidditch player she could never have been. She hesitated for a brief moment when she removed the lid and put a glove on her hand.

“Are you sure that you want me to do this?”

“Out of everyone I used this word to hurt you the most Hermione. It needs to be you.”

Nodding she applied the cool shimmering teal poultice thickly over his scar. Removing the glove she tossed it aside and they both watched raptly as she said the spell and the letters lifted from his skin in the swirling magic. When it was over he ran his hand along the now smooth skin and jerked in surprise when he found himself with an armful of Hermione Granger-Weasley. She hugged him so tightly he was afraid for his lungs.

“Thank you Draco, for more than just myself. You have allowed so many of us the opportunities to heal. I am glad that I get to be a part of your own journey.”

He raised his arms hugging her back while suspicious bits of water leaked from his eyes. His left forearm seemed to burn for a moment before the feeling faded. Only one mark left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot happened right? I hope it flowed nicely for you. The next chapter probably won't go up until Friday.  
P.S. - Should I add a 'Healer Draco' tag? I'm not sure if it would spoil from the beginning or not.....  
~10/4/2019~  
Due to the brief shut down today (during the window I normally upload in) I will not be updating until Monday, I apologize profusely :(


	16. At The Ivy Gate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The theme of this chapter is 'At the Ivy Gate' as performed by Brian Crain.

“But I got this far, didn’t I?” he said slowly. “They thought I’d die in the attempt, but I’m here . . . and you’re in my power. . . . I’m the one with the wand. . . . you’re at my mercy. . .”

-Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince (Chapter 27)

**Zacharias Smith Escaped! **

**Yesterday there was a prisoner escape during a routine transport from Azkaban to the Ministry for the trial of Zacharias Smith. It appears the portkey was tampered with and lead investigator Auror Corp Captain Ronald Weasley had this to comme-**

Draco put down the paper as Greg sat down in the seat across from him. They were meeting at ‘Lion’s Den’ in Diagon Alley for lunch. It was a cute little sandwich shop that doubled as a radio hub for the popular and still active Potter Watch that was owned by none other than Lee Jordon. It had been three months since Draco had first put on his healer robes and he was still getting used to the acceptance of being able to eat in wizarding public again.

“Sorry I’m late, Milly lost track of time with a new design and I had to wait for her to run the shop.”

“It’s alright Greg, how are you this week?”

“Oh day by day, I did have an interesting visitor a couple of days ago.”

“How interesting?”

“Harry Potter interesting.”

He couldn’t help but lean forward in his seat a bit. His interactions with Harry had been slow. They would go out for dinner or lunch periodically when their schedules allowed. They would chat about work and who they had seen recently. It was more of a cordial friendship atmosphere and while Draco was desperate to change that he was hesitant to move forward if all that Harry wanted was in fact friendship. Draco could still feel the tension and spark that was always between them but Harry seemed indifferent though the savior had yet to be pictured dating anyone else so Draco at least had hope.

“What did he buy? Is it weird that I want to know?”

Greg burst into sudden laugher before tapering down to answer.

“Maybe for anyone else but for the two of you? The stalking tendencies are normal and refreshing.”

“Yes, yes, we are certifiable, now what did he buy Greg?”

Greg leaned back and folded his arms smiling smugly before replying.

“The new Slytherin one that Milly designed.”

Draco racked his brain before dropping his head onto the table with a definitive ‘thunk’. Milly had designed some cute shirts for Hogwarts students to purchase during summer break. Harry had bought Draco one for his birthday that said ‘The party doesn’t start until I Slytherin’. He had also got Draco the gift that still puzzled him; a kitten, not a kneazle, a muggle kitten. It was a tiny thing that Harry had gone on a long story about finding in the basement of some shady establishment. The female had been two months old and now at four months was a delight in his life though he would never admit it out loud, especially to Harry. He had named her Lyra because she loved his piano playing and Lyra was the musician’s constellation in a manner of speaking. She was a blue grey color with yellow eyes, normal coloring for a regular cat. He loved her for her plainness and easy manner. Harry’s birthday was in a few days and Draco still had yet to find the perfect gift, how do you top a kitten?!

“Draco, you are being a drama queen….again.”

“That will be determined when you tell me which one it was Greg.”

“That’s the great part mate; he got the one that said, ‘I only date Slytherins’; with that cute little snake on it.”

He didn’t even look up; he didn’t want to see the smug and satisfied face across from him. If not for Smith’s escape he was positive that shirt purchase would have been front page news along with all of the speculation and rumors that would accompany such a thing. He lifted his head up with a glare.

“We shall not speak of this any longer today.”

Greg being the great friend that he was simply shrugged but kept the friendly smirk as the waiter thankfully brought their lunch and the conversation moved towards the mundane. His mind was full of other thoughts though because as much as he wanted to ask Harry about that particular purchase, he was unsure of how the conversation would go. Plus Harry was super busy now that he had been appointed the youngest Head Auror in history. Draco should just not look into things so much.

~HPHPHPHP~

He closed the door to the private room behind him leaving his patient to the charge of the medi-witches now that he was stable. After trial and error Dean had decided that Draco’s place in the hospital was the emergency wing which suited Draco perfectly. He had issues talking with people he didn’t know because six years of silence wasn’t cured overnight. He was doing much better but he would still occasionally freeze up when he was the direct focus of someone unknown. In the emergency sector he just rushed in and did his job before walking away and leaving the rest to the nursing staff. It was a win for everyone because he was easily one of the best healers on staff and by far the best emergency healer.

This time he had almost choked when casting because the still and profusely bleeding figure of Ronald Weasley had been apparated to the emergency auror operation room with no notice. He didn’t know the circumstances but breathed a huge sigh of relief when he entered the private waiting room for the families of wounded aurors and saw a familiar head of messy black hair. His attention was diverted when Herminone’s tear streaked face was in front of him lined with anxiety. He reached out uncharacteristically grabbing her hand and giving it a tight squeeze.

“He is stable, resting now but I anticipate a full recovery with not even a scar to tell the tale with.”

He was ready for the hug and pulled her tightly against him meeting Harry’s eyes over her head.

“Do you know what was the cause? What can you tell me?”

“I am not positive but to me it seemed to be a series of cutting curses that he managed to deflect most of.”

Harry frowned in thought and before Draco could ask him any questions Hermione spoke up.

“When can I see him?”

“The medi-witches should have him ready for visitation in a few minutes Hermione.”

“Thank you Draco, I’m glad you were on shift. I’m not sure I could have trusted anyone to do their best to save him like I know you would always do.”

He simply nodded in reply since he noticed a medi-witch walk through the door to escort the two of them to visit Ron. He walked back to his office pulling out a file and writing his report on every spell he had cast and potion he had used while saving Ron’s life. He hadn’t realized how much he had come to care for the loud red head but after quite a few pub nights he had come to think of them as friends. He knew he could count on Harry to hunt down the one responsible but he had a feeling that Smith was the culprit. He had heard Ron’s new partner Angela yelling something about him but had more important things to focus on at the time, like saving Ron’s life. He closed the file with a sigh.

He stood up and removed his healer robes before walking out of his office. His shift had ending at some point while he was working on Ron but he would not be going home until his friend woke up. He could use a decent cup of tea though and there was this perfect muggle spot a block from the hospital. He straightened his suit nervously as he navigated the dark streets towards the twenty four hour café. He pondered over his decision to leave his wand in his office because the atmosphere seemed hostile and since the war he tended to trust his instincts. He quickened his footsteps and glanced around anxiously when suddenly he felt the impact of a spell before everything went dark.

~HPHPHPHP~

He woke up alert with no grogginess and his head wasn’t pounding which led him to believe that whomever had abducted him had used a simple stunning spell. His friends were going to give him so much lip about this if he made it out of this situation. Whatever this situation was he wondered. Looking around he noticed that he was not in fact in some creepy dungeon or an empty warehouse. Instead he was tied to the ceiling with some sort of rope in a very tasteful drawing room. The rope seemed to be stuck directly to the ceiling and his feet were dangling inches above the floor which made the pain in his shoulders and arms suddenly come to his attention drawing a groan from his lips. At least he was still clad in his suit.

“Ah, you are awake, fantastic.”

Magic wrapped around him and he was spun around to see none other than Zaharias Smith sitting in a cushioned chair holding a glass of wine and twirling his wand like some sort of pompous novel villain.

“I suppose you are wondering why you are here.”

Smith frowned in displeasure when Draco didn’t respond but he honestly didn’t care. Not only did he feel his voice freezing in his throat but Smith seemed the type to monologue his plans and sure enough after Draco’s continued silence Smith continued to speak.

“It was interesting you see; I was doing my part to help the cause of the light. The only businesses I harassed and stole from were associated with either a death eater or a Slytherin Alumni. Yet, when I mentioned that to my arresting officer a Mister Harry Potter, well…he became very…let’s say aggravated.”

Smith set his wineglass down on a side table before standing and walking towards where Draco dangled helplessly. Well seemingly so, while Smith talked he was wandlessly running a diagnostic on the ropes around his wrist to see what spells were on it. One of the very few spells he could cast without his wand.

“Strange that someone who was so invested in hunting down death eaters and openly hated Slytherins would suddenly have a change of heart shall we say. So while I was in Azkaban I made a few inquiries into the life of the auror responsible for my stay there and Potter has been busy indeed. I have a contact in the Ministry you see, very small job he has. He works in the owlery, scoops up pelts and such but knows a nifty spell that copies letters so I had him copy every one of Potters. Do you know what I found out?”

A hand gripped his vest holding him still while Smith raised his wand and slashed it down in a severing charm that ripped open the sleeve on his left arm as well as cutting deeply into his flesh causing blood to begin running freely. Smith’s eyes glinted in hate and satisfaction as he looked at the now exposed Dark Mark.

“First there was a letter from Potter to Dean Thomas. He basically blackmailed his old Gryffindor roommate with details of not quite ethical practices that Thomas had done early in his career that he had since left behind. Potter told him to contact you for an interview for a position in the hospital. Unfortunately he never directly told Thomas to hire you so it was basically useless to me. Next was a letter to Narcissa Malfoy urging her to stay in France longer and find a project to suit her extended stay. Referencing that you, Draco Malfoy, needed space and that he would make sure you didn’t fall back to your old ways, whatever that means. Then he wrote to Pansy fucking Parkinson, you know, the bent that tried to sell him out. He wrote to her giving her forgiveness like the spineless ponce that he is and asking her to reach out to Narcissa and keep her company for her stay. Just when I thought it couldn’t get any more pathetic he exchanges quite a few letters with Lovegood planning a way to ease you into playing the piano for an audience.”

The diagnostic reveals that a simple severing charm could cut the rope and he attempts one but has no luck. He has never performed one without a wand before but continues his attempts even as Smith makes circles around him slicing through his cloths with repeated cutting charms making blood begin to drip steadily down his body and to the floor.

“The next few months were puke inducing to read through; correspondence worrying about your birthday present, how much distance he should keep, even designing shirts with Millicent Goyle. It all had a common denominator though, you. Of everyone in existence Harry Potter apparently fell in love with you.”

A few more cuts tore into him causing him to flinch and sway as Smith walked back into his line of sight. The charm braided into his hair was burning hot against his scalp but more like a fly landing on his skin compared to his other discomforts. He didn’t have the time to properly analyze everything Smith was telling him but he did let the thought of Harry loving him warm his heart and harden his resolve to escape.

“I almost wish I could see the look on Potter’s face when he finds your lifeless corpse. I am going to enjoy your suffering as you bleed to death Malfoy.”

He could already feel the blood loss weakening his limbs and his heartbeat slowing but Smith had made a mistake with his little story. It gave Draco strength and he felt the rope finally give under his severing curse. His legs almost didn’t support his weight and he staggered briefly before throwing his body onto the shocked form of Smith knocking his wand out of his grip. He wasn’t sure how long they tussled on the floor but Smith eventually overpowered him in his weakened and still bleeding state. He felt regret and dismay when Smith rolled over grasping his wand before standing and facing him. Panting and enraged Smith gripped his wand tightly and aimed in Draco’s direction. He braced for anything when suddenly Smith was thrown against the wall as a wave of power surged through the room. Still weak and bleeding Draco let unconsciousness claim him to the sound of Smith’s sudden and agonized screams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright things are moving along intensely now. Hope y'all had a great weekend :)


	17. New Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The theme of this chapter is 'New Light' as performed by Michele Mclaughlin.  


"What’s your surname, anyway?"

-Harry Potter and the Philospher’s stone (Chapter 5)

He woke slowly to the sound of someone humming and actually the more he listened the more it sounded like the piece he had composed named ‘Burning’. He steadily blinked his eyes open and quickly realized he was in a private room in St. Mungos. His muscles were sore but he seemed to no longer be bleeding to death so that was a plus. He sat up quickly and hissed as a sharp pain needled into his side but quickly disappeared. Looking down he immediately noticed a familiar black cat who was rubbing his head against Draco’s side in apology while giving a steady purr.

“You woke him up; he was sleeping. You shouldn’t have moved so fast.”

He looked over beside him where he saw the familiar form of Rose Granger-Weasley staring at him from her position in a chair at her father’s side. Looking at the diagnostics swirling around Ron he could tell that he was still unconscious due to the potions running their course through his system. He looked up at his own diagnostics and read the familiar spell work of Dean Thomas. He had received a transfusion but Smith had missed all of his major arteries so he should recover fairly quickly. Ron hadn’t been quite as lucky.

“You didn’t tell me you were Draco; I heard them say your name. Why didn’t you tell me?”

He reached down and scratched Harry’s head receiving a steady happy purr from the cat. Scooting backwards he made himself comfortable and Harry settled in his lap like he belonged there.

“At the time sweet girl I was quite incapable of talking and I didn’t want to embarrass you after you told me such private and wonderful things.”

“Oh…..so are you going to be my new uncle?”

He sputtered and Harry purred louder, of course he was pleased with the assumption, the tosser.

“Would you like for me to be?”

Rose tilted her head and seemed to consider the question.

“Will you play me pretty music?”

“Whenever I can, even if I’m not your new uncle.”

A smile tore across her face warming him in the cold hospital room better than any blanket.

“Ok, but I think Uncle Harry would like it if you were his stars in the sky forever.”

“And why do you say that?”

Harry seemed to freeze under his hand ensuring that he was eagerly looking forward to Rose’s response.

“A while back Uncle Harry was really happy which was strange for him, he usually looks sad. Uncle Charlie told me that he was taming a dragon. When I told him it was strange to be happy about that because Uncle Charlie gets hurt a lot doing it Uncle George laughed and said it was the Draco dragon and I might have a new Uncle soon. I didn’t get a new uncle though and Uncle Harry got sad again. I asked him what went wrong and he said that Draco’s stars were shining but the night sky behind him was fractured and the sun was shining through covering Draco’s stars. Uncle Harry said he had to fix his dragon’s sky so he could shine bright again and then he would be able to shine beside him where he belonged. So did he do it? Did he fix your sky?”

His fingers had stilled against the soft fur coat below him. Smiling he picked Harry up and hugged him against his chest briefly before setting him down again. Green eyes gazed into his own as he replied.

“Yes little Rose he certainly did.”

Looking over he decided to stir the pot a bit.

“Where is your Uncle Harry?”

A paw batted at his hand and claws prickled in a slight reprimand but his smile only grew at Harry’s antics.

“Mommy said he was in big trouble. He put an illegal tracker on you and even though he saved your life the minister was upset. Also I heard mister King say that he mortally wounded and tortured a criminal. I’m not sure what that means but apparently it is bad. So far he won’t be fired but he might lose his um his promo….his new big boy upgrade. A whole bunch of people want to talk to him and they were all smashed into this room and your rest was being upset. So mommy made Uncle Harry leave but brought in his cat to protect you.”

“This is Harry’s cat?”

“Yeah, he comes around sometimes, he is really smart. His name is Strike because when lightening hits something it is called a strike. Also he is a fighter cat, I once saw him fight away a gnome from our garden. Don’t worry though, he is sweet to me and since you are the dragon in the stars he has been watching out for you this whole time.”

“How kind of him, I must find a way to thank Harry for lending him to me.”

The purring started up again in a loud rumble as Harry rubbed his head against any part of Draco he could reach. Laughing Draco started to stroke him and Harry arched into every touch.

“I need to go find mommy, she would want to know that you are awake.”

As soon as the door closed behind her Draco looked down at Harry and just raised an eyebrow with a smirk gracing his lips. The cat moved to the side of the bed before leaping off and Harry morphed in midair. An embarrassed Potter stood beside his bed clad in gray sweats and the white ‘I only date Slytherins’ T-shirt. When he raised his other brow Harry groaned.

“I had just changed into this to go to sleep because they kicked me out of Ron’s room when your charm activated. I didn’t bother changing.”

Oh he was so not going to relent or let any of this go. Folding his arms he simply inquired.

“My charm activated did it?”

“Er yeah?”

“Pray tell how did I do that? I was not aware it could active so to speak.”

Harry shuffled his feet before he reached out the hand with the Horntail bracelet around his wrist and ran his fingers along the braid in front of his ear caressing the platinum snake charm before letting his hand fall down at his side.

“I may have connected the two charms so that if either one of us was in mortal peril it would alert the other and reveal the injured parties current location. Um…I’m sorry?”

Huffing he reached out and grabbed Harry’s hand squeezing slightly.

“Don’t be, you saved my life. Though I think you may have gone too far; torturing and killing him? Doesn’t really sound like the savior I know.”

Harry’s eyes grew hard and cold. His jaw was tense and his words clipped.

“He almost killed Ron which would have been enough for my anger but then he abducted you. He hurt and almost killed the most important person in my life. That cannot happen again, an example needed to be set.”

“An example?”

“Yes, I strung what was left of him in the Ministry Atrium. As long as I am alive I doubt anyone will touch you with harmful intentions ever again.”

His mouth opened and closed but no sound came out. He couldn’t say that he wouldn’t do the same for Harry but it was expected of him. Harry was the poster boy of good, the symbol of light; for him to do such a thing….fuck.

“What if you lose everything you have worked so hard for? I’m not worth that Harry.”

He was glad these private rooms had actual beds because Harry was suddenly straddling his waist with both knees bracketing his hips and an angry glare gazing right at him.

“Don’t say that to me, don’t you dare. I would do anything for you……I love you Draco.”

“I know.”

He rejoiced in the dumbfounded look on Harry’s face for a moment before he decided to elaborate.

“Smith took me because he was reading all of your post. He had a connection in the Ministry owlery. He told me about the letter to Dean, to my mother, to Pansy, to Luna, to Milly, bloody hell all of the many you wrote. All for me, sorry, the cat is in the bag Harry.”

A head of messy black hair landed on his shoulder with a groan. A muffled sentence was said into his collarbone along the lines of ‘that’s not how it goes’ followed by ‘bloody purebloods’. Chuckling slightly Draco ran his hands up underneath Harry’s shirt caressing his delicious abs delighting in the shiver that followed his touch. Nipping at Harry’s neck he had mercy on him.

“I love you too Harry. I had thought that I always had but the past few months it has become so much more. I can’t think of anything but being yours. Please let me be yours.”

Harry pulled his head back with a perplexed look on his face. He raised his hands cupping Draco’s jaw between them.

“No my clueless snake. It is I that belong to you.”

He isn’t sure who surged forward but the end result was the two of them fighting with lips and teeth and tongue to see who could make the other lose their mind with lust first.

“Ewww mommy they are kissing! Gross……is Uncle Harry going to be in more trouble now? I thought mister Dean kicked him out and where did Strike go?”

~HPHPHPHP~

It was late and he was in his lab staring blankly at his wall. He had been released from St. Mungos with instructions not to return for at least a week. Harry had been allowed to keep his job and his position of Head Auror but was on a very tight leash and would be under constant supervision. Draco had zero confidence that his boyfriend could refrain from running off into the field but they would deal with that when it happened. He had been released on Harry’s birthday and it was close to midnight. Harry was probably still asleep in his bed upstairs but Draco felt guilty that he hadn’t been able to have a proper celebration. He wasn’t surprised to hear the door open and feet patter softly against the marble floor. His shirtless boyfriend came into view wearing a set of Slytherin pajama bottoms. Draco himself was also shirtless clad in a pair of Gryffindor pajamas. He wouldn’t have indulged Harry’s humorous dressing antics but it was still the golden boy’s birthday after all.

“Can’t sleep?”

“Well I decided what to do for your birthday but I didn’t want to wake you.”

Harry’s eyebrows rose and waggled a bit in suggestion.

“You mean I get more than what I received earlier, because that was one hell of a present.”

“My arse doesn’t count Harry.”

“Why the hell not? That arse is a gift and you should give it to me at every available opportunity.”

Rolling his eyes he glanced down in an attempt to hide his blush. Gathering his courage he reached beside him and picked up the jar of teal colored poultice and a glove he had already collected. He looked up and saw Harry take a shaky breath as he lifted his left forearm exposing the dark mark. Harry caressed it with his fingertips for a moment before letting his hand drop.

“No, no Draco I won’t. This shouldn’t be about me or for me. Removing this mark should be a decision you make when you are ready to let go of your guilt and your past.”

Reaching up he grasped the back of Harry’s neck and pulled him forward so his forehead rested against his own.

“It is for me sweet Lion. I am ready to let go of it all because now I have a future to look too instead. Now I have you.”

He pulled Harry into a brief and consuming kiss before drawing back and letting his arms fall against his sides. Harry looked at him considering for a brief moment reading his eyes. Reaching out Harry snapped the glove onto his hand. He grasped Draco’s wrist turning his arm over to expose the mark. Reverently he spread the poultice over the skull and snake, taking his time to completely cover it. Once he was finished he tossed the glove onto the floor, reaching out a hand Harry paused and suddenly a wand came flying into his open hand; Draco’s eyes widened in recognition.

“Is that?”

“Your old wand? Yeah, I stashed it behind my photo for when you decided to do this. I thought it would be fitting.”

Swallowing harshly Draco nodded his head indicating Harry should continue. Harry raised the wand hovering it over the poultice he hesitated for a brief moment before declaring.

_ “Removendum Tenebras” _

The teal magic started to swirl madly and Draco’s breath hitched when a snake seemed to rise from his arm. Harry didn’t hesitate and started to hiss angrily at it while moving his wand along the mark. Steadily it peeled off and dispersed; the skull the last to fade eerily. He looked down at his unblemished arm in shock, it was finally gone. He looked up in happiness but before he could kiss Harry the doors to his lab burst open admitting almost every Weasley in addition to, Dean, Luna, Greg, Milly, Pansy and even his mother; all of them shouting, “Congratulations!”

He blinked in confusion as Harry suddenly groaned out loud. Little Rose ran over and grabbed his left hand from Harry looking at it critically before glaring up at Harry.

“Where is it? Did you mess this up too?”

Harry rubbed the back of his neck as a blush ran from his neck and all down his chest.

“Well er you see…”

“It’s ok Uncle Harry I got this.”

Suddenly young Rose was kneeling at Draco’s feet.

“Uncle Harry said he would do this at midnight for his birthday present because you were the best gift he could ever receive so I am going to help him.”

She paused and cleared her throat before grasping his hand in both of her tiny ones.

“Dragon in the stars, would you do me the honor of marrying Uncle Harry and being my new Uncle?”

Draco lifted his right hand to cover his mouth so she couldn’t see him laughing. Harry was still burning red but dutifully reached his hand into his pajama pocket and pulled out a platinum ring. He kneeled down beside Rose gamely ignoring the tittering of the people around him. Smiling Harry looked up at him while Rose stood and moved away at Hermione’s urging.

“Well I suppose the cat is in the bag.”

He paused as Draco gave a sudden huff of laughter before continuing on.

“I love you Draco and I don’t want to live my life without you at my side. You are my forever and I would be the happiest wizard in the world if you would make me yours as well.”

He didn’t hesitate before falling to his knees in front of Harry.

“Even though I am extremely underdressed to be accepting a proposal in front of everyone present I wouldn’t take it any other way. I love you too Harry and you will always be my forever.”

Harry slid the ring onto his finger to the cheers all around them but they were too busy kissing each other to pay the ruckus any mind. Although they did stop so Draco could laugh and Harry could groan when George’s voice rang loud and clear.

“Harry mate, is that your Auror Calendar photo?”

Narcissa’s voice replied with a chuckle.

“Ooops I suppose the cat is in the bag. Everyone Draco has a crush on Harry Potter.”

Still laughing he laid his head on his fiancés shoulder as Lyra came out of her hiding place to bat playfully at his toes. Maybe his next pet project would be a cat shelter; the animals were obviously a symbol of good things and turning points in his life. He needed to share the magic of those creatures with others. Reaching down he stroked Lyra while thinking of the first time he came across a certain black cat, yes a shelter would make the perfect wedding gift. He would tell Harry later because he already knew what his gift to Harry would be. Even though Harry had told him his arse would suffice he had put in an adoption request a couple of weeks ago for a set of twins that has lost their parents in the war when they were babies. Based on the way Harry interacted with Ron and Hermione’s children he didn’t think that he would mind so much but there had been enough revelations for today. He would keep it to himself for a little while, so for now the cat was out of the bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are, the end of another story. I hope y'all enjoyed the journey once again. I have a few ideas but am uncertain what my next project should be. Do y'all have any prompt ideas? If so please let me know.  
P.S. - I love cliches ;)


End file.
